Ad Astra Per Aspera
by Princess Jellyfish
Summary: Mario has been kidnapped and brainwashed by a mysterious enemy, and it's up to Peach and Luigi, and old friends, to claim the plumber back from the new threat. My first story. Finished!
1. The Letter

Note: Um, hi! I found this story not long ago – I started it around the release of Luigi's Mansion, but I stopped writing not long after I started. So I decided to revive it. I did some editing, etc… the first five chapters are very short, but they get longer and more detailed after that. I hope you enjoy! R and R… rest and read!

p.s. I have no idea what the title stands for. I used to… but I'm guessing it has something to do with stars. Oh yea, I don't own ANY of these characters, yadda yadda yadda. And since I'm new with this, sorry if the format, etc, is confusing.

**Ad Astra Per Aspera**

Chapter 1

The Letter

"Morning, bro."

"Morning, Luigi."

Mario sat down at the kitchen table while Luigi passed a dish of fluffy pancakes over. The both of them were already dressed. Mario began piling strawberry-covered pancakes on his plate when the two brothers heard a knock at the door, which Luigi answered. A small turtle with wingers was hovering above the wooden porch. He was recognized as Mario's former partner, Parakarry.

"Good day to you, letter from the Princess," Parakarry said as he fished a small envelop from his bag and handed it to Luigi.

"Another letter duly delivered, a postman's work is never done."

Luigi thanked him, and the sky koopa flew off. Luigi sat down at the table, opened the creamy, white, envelop and took out the small pink letter printed neatly with calligraphy writing. He always wondered how the Princess could write such beautiful letters. Mario lost interest in his breakfast; he was eager to know what the letter said. Luigi cleared his throat and read aloud:

Dear Mario and Luigi, it started.

I just arrived yesterday and the Chancellor and my Grandma are pleased what I'm visiting. As you know, the annual Mushroom Festival has recently started, and I was wondering if you would like to attend. Please come to the castle as soon as possible. I'll be waiting.

Sincerely,

Princess Peach Toadstool

"What do you say, brother? Should we go?" asked Luigi, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, of course!" said Mario through a mouthful of pancakes and maple syrup. Luigi chuckled. Mario hurried through his breakfast and set the dishes beside the sink before heading to the bathroom to wash while his younger brother automatically took up the task of cleaning the kitchen. When Mario returned, Luigi knew he would take awhile and said, "Mario, you go on ahead, ok? I'll meet you at the castle later."

Mario nodded and walked through the front door. They lived in a small, yet cozy, house. It only had a few rooms, but they were comfortable. In front of him was the Warp Pipe he installed years ago, it was the easiest way to reach the Mushroom Kingdom, but the sky was blue and sunny. It was perfect for a morning stroll instead, and, knowing Peach, she was probably still getting ready.

The plumber adjusted his cap and set off toward the Kingdom.


	2. The Nosegay

**Chapter 2**

The Nosegay

The Mushroom Kingdom was filled with bustling fungi. Lined up along the streets were booths, markets, stands and stalls covered with food, items, stuffed animals, games and many more. It reminded Mario of a carnival without the rides. The whole place seemed very well organized and the Mushroom People seemed happy. It was amazing how a small community could produce such a successful festival.

He continued down the street when something caught his eye. Between an inventory and a fortune telling booth was a small stand. Everywhere around and behind the stand was covered in flowers of every kind imaginable. Roses, daisies, violets, bleeding hearts, wild hearts, rare flowers, flowers that Mario never knew could display such colour and appearance. Some drooped, while others resembled firecrackers. They were huge, miniature, leafy, thorny, all showing the beautifully grown blossoms.

It was lovely overall. A young Mushroom girl stood behind the stand watering tiny forget-me-nots. She had curly brown hair, and wore a floral apron suitable for her booth. She smiled cheerfully at Mario, and waved. She was known as Minh T., the flower lover in Toad Town.

"Hey!" the little girl said. "I'm glad you came to the Mushroom Festival. Are you staying long?"

"Actually," said Mario, "I'm on my way to visit Peach first."

"Um, Mario," she said, "I'm forever grateful for what you did in Flower Fields. Here, " she took out a small bunch of roses tied together with a red ribbon. They were yellow with pink shadings at the edges of the petals, "I want you to have these. They are called peace roses."

Appreciating her kindness, he accepted the little bouquet.

"You know, Mario," Minh hinted, "the Princess loves flowers, too."

He blushed slightly. Recently many of the Mushroom folk gave indirect suggestions that were connected with Peach, like saying he should take the Princess to Shooting Star Summit. Also, there the admiring comments of them being together.

"She does?" said Mario. "I'm sure she'll be happy to receive this posy then."

"You're blushing, "the girl pointed out, which only encrimsoned his face more. "You like Peach, don't you?

"Uh, well, if I didn't like her, " he replied, flustered, "I wouldn't bother visiting her, right?"  
"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed, as if she wanted a different answer, "yea, I guess."

"Thank you for the flowers," he added, which cheered her up. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye, Mario."

Mario left the booth, his mood lifted by Minh's joyful personality, although he started to wonder about his relationship with the Princess. He did like her a lot, maybe even a bit more, but he wasn't sure if Peach had the same feelings for him like he did for her. What if she didn't love him after all? Mario wasn't exactly perfect, and he did have some personality flaws. Plus, his job didn't give him a princely status.

"Who am I kidding, Peach deserves better… She wouldn't go for me," he said aloud to himself, or so he thought.

"Trouble with your love life, hm?"


	3. Mario and the Cloaked Figure

****

Chapter 3

Mario and the Cloaked Figure

Mario literally jumped up in surprise. He turned around. Before him was a short figure cloaked in black. His – the voice sounded like a male – head was hidden beneath the hood, and the sleeves covered any change of exposure of his hands or arms.

"I… I…" Mario started to say, but fell silent.

"Unsure? Well, my spells can tell if she likes you or not, if you want."

The stranger seemed nice, but Mario had doubt.

"You can really do that?" asked Mario, recalling all the accurate spells Merlon and his relatives conjured before.

"Of course. For a small price," he replied under the hood.

"What's the price?"

"Being able to stand for a few minutes while I chant the spell."

Mario almost fell. That's the price? Only a few minutes? He would stand all day for Peach! Besides, what was the harm in a little fortune telling?

"You got yourself a deal!" said Mario excitedly, shading the figure's gloved hand. Underneath the hood, the figure smiled wickedly. The plumber was more gullible than he first thought.

He let go of Mario's hand and led him to a small tend. Inside there was a table covered with a purple silk cloth, and multicoloured candles were lit around the tent, yet they didn't give out a cheery glow. On the table was a crystal ball and a wand. The wand was familiar… but Mario couldn't place where he had seen it before.

Mario stood before the table while the figure faced him on the other side. Picking up the wand, he wanted to mutter a low chant. He tapped Mario on the head lightly, not breaking the rhythm of his spell. Drowsiness swept over Mario, and his eyelids started to flicker. The cluster of flowers slipped from his loosening grip.

"Now, close your eyes, " the fortune teller said, making gestures with the now glowing wand.

Mario felt like the whole world was spinning before him, even with his eyes shut tight. He wad dizzy and a part of him wanted to stop the spell.

Don't quit! A voice in his head said.

"Good, good, we're almost done…"

That was the last thing Mario heard before a sudden evil ripped through his body, infected his mind and engulfed his soul.


	4. The Perfect Dress for Peach

****

Chapter 4

The Perfect Dress for Peach

Peach sat before her dressing table, combing the tangles out of her long golden hair. She started at the princess in the mirror as her nimble fingers worked the comb. A timid knock at the door indicated that Toad had the dress she ordered for the Mushroom Festival, and she stood up, tossing a strand out of her petite face.

"Come in, Toad. The door is unlocked, " she said in a loud voice, setting her comb down. A small Mushroom entered her room, holding a gown that was carefully folded. He bowed politely and handed her the dress. Peach went into her dressing room and changed quickly. She came out and did a little twirl.

"What do you think?" she asked, brushing the soft fabric with her gloved hands.

"It's lovely, Princess."

The dress was not as puffy as her other dresses, and it had a gold design going down the material and continued around the rims. The sleeves were the same, but the dress allowed the curves of her slender figure to be shown. The bodice of her dress was tighter, and the usual blue brooch was now cordate instead of oval. Peach had to wear a certain style, since it was custom, like the yellow dress Daisy wore in Sarasaland. But she started to abuse the dressing customs, and toyed around with the styling limits.

Next time it'll be sleeveless, she thought.

"Oh, did Parakerry deliver the letter?"

Toad nodded.

"Wonderful! I haven't seen them in almost a month! Let's go wait for them out –."

A loud crash and the shattering of glass interrupted her sentence.


	5. The Power of Perfume

****

Chapter 5

The Power of Perfume

Peach and Toad turned toward the windows of her bedroom. One was broken, and glass was shattered on the blue floor, yet they could not figure out what caused it. The Princess nudged shards of glass aside with her high heels and bit her lip as she examined the damage.

"What, what do you think caused – HEY! Let go of me!"

Peach's arms were being pinned behind her back. She struggled furiously, but she felt herself being lifted from the ground and the fluttered of wings was heard. Before Peach was completely airlifted there was a smash, a tinkle of more glass and a strong scent of water lilies. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, and looked over her shoulder.

An unconscious paratroopa was sprawled on the hard floor, drenched with a sweet smelling liquid. Toad stood behind the winged Koopa Troopa, breathing heavily, and holding the head of a broken perfume bottle. He hurried over to the Princess and helped her up. Still shaken from the sudden attack, Peach brushed invisible dirt from her new dress and pushed the same annoying strand out of her large eyes.

"Thank you for saving me," she said gratefully, and glanced at the fallen paratroopa.

"That was Bowser's goon! We better warn everyone in the castle, Toad! Come, before more arrive!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when a large machine crashed through the window, followed by a large 'thud', throwing Peach and Toad off balance.

"Bowser!" Princess Toadstool gasped, her gaze locked with the King of Koopas.

Bowser's Clown Copter hovered nearby, while more paratroopas flew into the castle, surrounding her and Toad. Multiple distortions of light shimmered in the air, which solidified into Magikoopas, cutting off any change of escape.

"I finally have you now, Princess," said Bowser, grinning, "and this time Mario can't save you!"


	6. Mario to the Rescue?

****

Chapter 6

Mario to the… Rescue?

"Do you think something happened to him?" asked the Princess, filled with worry. What did Bowser mean by that? Where was Mario?

"I don't know," answered Toad.

The words were barely finished w hen the bedroom door flew open. Everyone turned to see who it was. Blue overalls, red shirt, the unmistakable M in the hat…

"Mario!" Peach yelled out happily. Hope quickly returned, but something wasn't right…

Koopa never pointed or shouted, "Get him!" The Magikoopas did not attack, or even raise their wands, and Mario never called to her to ask if she was ok… He didn't make a move.

In fact, Bowser smiled.

"Ah, Mario," Bowser said calmly, as if he was merely discussing the weather, "please escort this lovely peach blossom and this fungus freak to our castle suites."

What is he talking about? Thought Peach, turning to Mario, who only nodded obediently.

"Mario! Don't follow his orders!" she cried out, her voice on the edge of hysteria. Mario? Betray her? This could not be. She would not believe it, it's impossible… he would never do such a horrid thing… right?

Mario strolled up to her, and she was shocked by how frightening his eyes were. They weren't filled with compassion, or kindness, instead they were pure black, like dark whirlpools that threatened to pull her in. She shivered from the cold light that reflected off them. He seized her wrist, dragging her toward him. She struggled, and she was surprised by how strong he was.

"Mario! Let her go!"

"Toad, don't!"

The brave and foolish retainer jumped and punched the back of Mario's head. The plumber paused, and his head twisted slowly to face Toad. The fungus gulped, and never had a chance to run. Quicker than the eye, Mario's hand was a blur, and Toad was knocked back, unconscious on the castle floor.

"Toad!" Peach called to her fallen friend. She mustered up the strength to look at Mario in the eye.

"You monster! You're not Mario at all! He would never do such a terrible thing! Let me go this instant!"

Not far away, Bowser was clapping, enjoying every minute of it. Mario forced the Princess to come with him, and stood behind her, holding her arms back. Bowser walked up to Peach, his face twisted into a grimace that was his smile.

"Well, well," he said smugly, "without your precious Mario fighting on your side, you're helpless!"

"What have you done to him!?" she demanded angrily, but the only reply she received was cold laughter. Bowser took command of his flunkies.

"Ok, we got the Princess. Teleport us back to Sky Castle. Take this fungus with us, too. He could leak our Mario secret if we leave him here."

"Right!" yelled the Magikoopas, and they all gathered around their captives, chanting low spells and holding their wands. The light emitted from the wand blinded Peach, and she had to blink a few times before her vision cleared.

She was not in her bedroom anymore, but stood in the centre of a cold stone room. A fireplace was burning in the background, but provided little warmth or comfort. Mario's grip on her didn't loosen and it was cutting the circulation in her wrists. Two of the hooded sorcerers picked up the unconscious fungus and dragged him roughly out of the room. Bowser stood tall and proud, gloating over his victory and turned to his new prisoner and helper to bark an order.

"Mario, take Princess Peach to her room."

"You won't get away with this, Bowser!" she shrieked, struggling madly against Mario's clutches. The overgrown turtle laughed at her pathetic attempt to break free.

"I already have, Princess," he said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, because it's permanent!"


	7. Peach's Wish

P.s. Ad Astra Per Aspera means "To the stars through difficulties" in Latin. ; Just remembered... thank gosh for my file, "story notes"!

Chapter 7

Peach's Wish

Mario now grabbed her shoulders and forced her to come with him. Unable to resist, she let him steer her through he halls and passageways of the Sky Castle. He was silent and Peach tried to create a mental map of the Sky Castle in her mind, but there were so many hallways and rooms she got easily confused and gave up as they reached the third flight of stairs. The only thing she knew where she was going was up. Probably to one of the towers.

Mario halted before a wooden door, his grip slightly becoming lax. She took the moment to break away and run. She thought she succeeded, but the chase was over in seconds.

Mario, with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, was able to open the door with his free hand. The slaps from Peach caused no visible pain or damage, and he ignored them. They went up yet another flight of stairs, but this time it was spiraled. At the top of the stairs was an iron door with a latch. Mario opened the second door and pushed Peach into the room. She sprawled on the floor. Ignoring the new aches and pains that inhabited her body, she managed to stand up and turned to face Mario. Before he could shut the door, she said in a quivering voice, "Mario, don't you remember me? I'm Peach. Listen to me, you're under some sort of spell. The real Mario would never do this."

"Peach…?"

His voice seemed to come from deep within him, and his eyes softened. He appeared uncertain and confused. Peach cautiously took a step closer, hoping she was getting through to Mario.

"Yes, it's me."

But what she said was not enough. His eyes became cold once again, and he slammed the door. She heard the soft footsteps fade into the background, and she was alone, crying before the prison door. It seemed like forever before she wiped the last of her tears away and looked around her room. The prison was almost bare, save only a plain bed set against a tiny window. She gazed outside, the sun was setting and already there were a few stars out, twinkling endlessly, not affected by the events happening below them… yet.

Tired physically and mentally, she sat on the bed, putting her elbows on the window sill and resting her head on them. The Sky Castle floated high and was moving away from the Kingdom and she could see the faint lights of different villages. She watched the dazzling colours of red, orange and yellow fade away as the sun disappeared, leaving dark shades of violent and blue to conquer the sky with gems of the heavens. A cold breeze touched her face and softly rustled her hair. A shooting star streaked across the sky and she wished. For peace, her Kingdom, her friends.

For Mario.

She wished until her eyes closed and she drifted into a tranquil sleep, still leaning on the window ledge.


	8. A New Trouble

I'm know you're all hoping for a Luigi part... don't worry, he DOES come in... Sadly, not till chapter 12. Don't fret, Luigi fans, he does play a major part! Um... what does this story appeal to.... Peach fans, Luigi fans, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, Toad, MarioxPeach, SMRPG and Paper Mario fans. Sorry there's nothing added from the games "Super Mario Sunshine" and after, this story started when Luigi's Mansion came out. It inspired me to make a story where Mario isn't the hero for once... but an enemy! Of course I like Mario more than Luigi, but Luigi's so sweet. I just hope this story is enjoyable... Um, R and R, read and relax!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

A New Problem

**

"Then I took them down in one blow! All five Koopa Troopas! Peach cheered me on, while I faced my biggest enemy, Kammy Koopa. But I knew she was no match for me –"

"Twink, the last time you told me your adventure, you only fought Kammy Koopa and Peach wished you strength."

The little Star made a face.

"Ok, I admit that I'm going a little overboard… Now tell me a bit of your adventure, Geno!"

Both of them were hovering above the Star Havens streets. Twink flew around Geno excitedly while the two talked about their only adventure on earth. Geno was not his real name; he borrowed it after a doll he inhabited years ago, but since he came back to Star Haven the name stuck.

"A bit? There's much to tell!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Twink said happily. "Then tell me about the part where you first met Mario and Prince Mallow!"

Before Geno could think of a way to begin the story, a third Star joined. She much have flown far, for she did not glimmer and shine as much as the other energetic stars when she reached them.

"Glitter," said Twink, slightly annoyed. "What are YOU doing here?"

Glitter was Twink's older sister. She twinkled impatiently at her brother before turning to Geno.

"Geno, I have something important to tell you," she started. "It concerns the Star Road."

"Please tell me it didn't get destroyed again," moaned Geno. "I'm STILL recovering from my last adventure."

She giggled nervously, but her mood became serious again.

"Twink, go and play with the other Star Kids."

"But, sis!" the little Star protested, however Glitter gave him a hard glare, and he flew away unhappy.

Geno sparkled in surprise. Something terrible must be happening if Twink was not allowed to listen.

"What's going on?" Geno asked, glimpsing in the direction of the shrine that held both the Star Rod and the Star Road.

"The power of the Stars is being drained by an unknown source,: she said grimly. "Eldstar send me to tell you. He wants you to go to earth and find out what is causing this."

Glitter was the personal messenger of the Star Spirits. Geno's shine dulled as he realized how serious this situation was. Without the power of the Stars, wishes could not be granted. The world had to experience this twice already, and it was not going to happen again, not if he could help it.

"Tell Eldstar not to worry. I'll do it." He said after a long pause, and fell like a shooting star toward the Mushroom Kingdom before Glitter could reply.

If the Star Road is drained… Geno thought gravely, Not only will wishes go unfulfilled; we'll lose all our power to fight back!


	9. Peach's Escape

****

Chapter 9

Peach's Escape****

The rest of the night was spent in a dreamless slept. When Peach woke, she realized how uncomfortable her position was and stretched her arms out before collapsing on the sill again. Even though it was not a first class nap, she felt refreshed. The Sky Castle now hovered over a barren landscape and it reminded her of Dry Dry Desert. The sun was raising, and few clouds hid its golden light.

A knock indicated her that someone was at the door. She slid off the bed and walked across the hard stone floor to the iron door. She heard the latch being opened, and she prepared herself. Peach was sick of being held helplessly captive by Bowser, and she was going to escape no matter what. The door was opened only slightly, but it was enough. She put her hand between the crack, grabbing the closest thing in her reach and yanked with all her might. She heard the body slam into the door before being dragged into her room. The person she attacked was a magikoopa clad in white and she was holding onto his arm.

Was he sent to check on her?

She kneeled down and examined him, since he was not moving, the smash against the door must have knocked him out. She noticed the magic wand still clutched lightly in his scaly hand and she carefully pried his claws open. The Princess gripped the wand in her hand and studied it from all angles. The wand was small and easy to hold with its usual round crystal placed at the top. It matched the Magikoopa's robe and she wondered what magical abilities his clan possessed.

The Magikoopa's eyes flew open and she jumped back in surprise, pointing the wand to the injured flunky.

"Don't come any closer, or I might accidentally activate this wand," she tired to sound fierce, but her voice came out shaky and unbelievable. The cloaked Koopa stood up, laughing hard at her false threat.

"You fool! Only a Koopa with magic can be linked to the powers of our wands."

Realizing he was right, she gripped the wand tightly and prepared her own attack. She jumped up, holding the wand with both hands high above her head The Magikoopa had little time to react when the scepter bashed the top of his head. He fell back, and the Princess made sure he was unconscious. She bent over, a thin trickle of blood was dribbling down the side of his head, but he was breathing,

Keeping a solid on her new weapon, she left her prison room and locked the door. She pivoted on her heels and crept down the spiraled stairs, sliding a hand along the cool wall. The torches that were scattered along the wall provided little light and she kept a careful eye on the shadows. She scanned the hallway and reached the end of the stairs, wondering which passage would lead her out of here. She knew it would be hopeless, even if she found an exit, they were miles above the ground.

Finding Toad would be her main priority. She moved nimbly, her footsteps silent as she explored hallways and doors. Her friend would probably be locked up in another tower, and she searched for stairs that would lead her up.

Walking down a narrow passage, which was filled with dusty old pictures and statues, she heard voices echoing. She spun on her toes as she viewed her surroundings, but she could not tell which direction the sounds were coming from, and they were awfully close. She hid behind one of the Bowser statues, her back pressed against the stone. Two guards, a Goomba and a Koopa Troopa appeared. They both wore spiked helmets, and they were talking in loud, obnoxious voices.

"This job sucks. I don't see why we should guard these halls. Even if the Princess escapes, it's not like she is going anywhere."

"Yea, she is such a crybaby," said the Koopa Troopa, then raised his voice to imitate the Princess. "Oh, Mario, help me! I'm scared! Please help meee!"

"But now Mario is on our side," pointed out the Goomba, "I bet she's still sobbing in her prison cell over her dear Mario."

The two chuckled and vanished at the end of the passageway, their laughs like a dagger in her heart. She stepped out of her hiding place and continued in the other direction, hoping to put as much distance between her and the guards as possible. The passageway ended before an open room with a wide staircase. She remembered it as one of the flights of stairs that she and Mario used. It was the only clue that showed where she was in the castle. Bowser had many castles, and the Sky Castle was one of the few that she never knew inside out since she spent most of her time isolated in a cell.

While the Princess tired to think of what to do next, a scurry of footsteps startled her and she quickly whirled around, her wand ready. She saw a shadow appearing from another passageway and she prepared to attack. Peach leaped, her wand high and she gave a battle cry. Her shout quickly turned into a yelp as she realized who was attacking, but she was already in motion and ended up crashing into her victim. She rolled off him as she gave out a groan.

"Toad! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, kneeling down beside him. He groaned again and sat up, rubbing his cap.

"Ow… yea, I'm all right," he moaned. "I came to save you, but it appears you can take care of yourself."

"I'm touched, you broke out of your cell just to save me? I did the same for you," she said gently, helping him off the ground. "How did you escape?"

"Simple, I stuffed pillows under the blanket to make it look like I was sleeping, then hid behind the door, so when it opened I slipped out, locking the guard in," he answered smugly. Toad eyed the magic wand Peach possessed and added, "It appears you took the more forceful way out, right?"

She nodded in reply, "Yes, but I think we have more important things to think about. How are we going to get out of here?"

Toad fell silent, deep in thought, "I don't kno -, wait!" – he snapped his fingers – "I've got a plan. Come with me."


	10. Toad's Master Plan

Note: Sorry if any of the chapters get centred, or bolded, etc... My imac doesn't allow preview, and I have to use the tags manually... So um, I apologize. Also, Luigi's chapter is 13, not 12, sorry, but after that he appears WAY more often. Also um... thanks for all of your reviews! 

Chapter 10

Toad's Master Plan

Peach bit her lip in worry. Toad was not exactly the master of plans and she felt very anxious about this, but she followed him. He led her to the end of a passageway, which branched off into two halls. Toad stood in the middle, looking at each direction, then pointed to the left.

"This way, Princess."

They hurried down the hallway, passing many wooden doors. Toad stopped suddenly, and Peach almost bumped into him. He paused in front of one of the doors and pressed his ear against the wood. He then twisted the doorknob and motioned her to come.

Inside the room was filled with huge beautifully carved cabinets and shelves full of books. There where tables and chairs scattered around the room, and everything gave out a more cheerful appearance. The early sun beamed through the window, reflecting off the polished wood.

"Wow," examined Peach, "I never knew Bowser had good taste in furniture. It's all in the Regence style. Toad, what is this place?"

Her retainer was too occupied rummaging through the wardrobes to hear. She shrugged and picked a random book off the shelf and scanned a page. The letters were odd, and it appeared to be in a different language. Only the pictures gave her aid to what the book was about. It showed diagrams of wands and different coloured robes and she realized this was some sort of Magikoopa book. Behind her, Toad gave out an "Ah-ha!" and she returned the book to its proper place. She turned back, and saw a small figure covered in a red robe.

"Toad," she said sternly, "what is the meaning of going through someone's clothes?"

"We need a disguise, Princess," he said from under the hood. "I saw some Magikoopas enter here and I managed to take a glimpse, so this is the best I can offer. Unless you wanna walk around in the castle with guards everywhere without a diguise…"

"Point taken, Toad," she said, and browsed through the wardrobe. She took out a write robe and held it against her body.

"What do you think? It's the only good colour my size; gray is dreadful on me."

"Oh, for Mushroom's Sake, it's an disguise, Princess! Not some costume party!"

Peach pulled the robe over her dress, and tied the string around her waist. She peered in the mirror and realized she was too tall to resemble an average Magikoopa. She would have to stoop. Toad, on the other hand, was too short. The crimson robe sleeves draped over his arms and he was in danger of tripping over himself. She giggled, since they were a couple of odd-looking Magikoopas.

"We're disguised, now what?" she pondered, watching Toad grab an extra wand. He tapped it gingerly before placing it in his robe pocket.

"We now hunt for Koopa," he answered, returning to the door. "Once we find him, we'll demand him to set down his Sky Castle."

"And get Mario back?"

"And get Mario back."


	11. Red, White, and Green

****

Chapter 11

Red, White, and Green

Two cloaked figures left the Magikoopa lounge, each armed with a wand. If any guard spotted them, he or she would think it was suspicious how they appeared to creep around each corner, or how they kept glancing behind them. Luckily, no one paid attention, since everyone had their own orders to worry about. Peach and Toad hurried past Goombas, Dry Bones, and many others of Bowser's goons. There was no sight of King Koopa, and they started to despair of finding him.

"It's no use, the castle is too big," said Peach downheartedly, but Toad would not give up.

"We'll find him, don't worry," he said fervently. "Let's try that passageway, maybe Bowser is nearby."

"Who are you?"

The new voice startled them and they spun around. Peach kept her face down while Toad took a step forward. The newcomer was a Magikoopa clad in green. He peered at them suspiciously, but he seemed quite young and inexperienced.

"We're the extra guards that King Koopa orders," lied Toad, "but… We have never entered the Sky Castle before, so could you tell us where our Koopa King is?"

"Sure thing, follow me. What are your names by the way?"

"Names?" Toad squeaked. "Er…"

"I'm Almida and this is Er… Erasmus," said the Princess calmly, remembering names from various visitors while Toad sighed in relief, "and who might you be?"

"Jazel," he replied simply as the trio marched up another flight of stairs. They said little after that, and the silence helped Toad think of another scheme. Pondering, Peach wondered if she would ever return home. For all these years she relied on Mario to save her and now he was against her.

A few minutes, Jazel stopped in front of a large wooden door with ringed handles.

"This is the Sky Castle Control Centre," explained the real Magikoopa. "King Bowser should be in there."

Peach and Toad waited until Jazel was out of sight, and quietly slipped inside the room. The Control Centre reminded her of the bridge of a ship, it even included a helm. The room was crawling with working flunkies. A yellow-robed Magikoopa steered the helm while two Koopatrols were scurrying along, pressing buttons and muttering in low voices. The sun's rays beamed through the huge glass window, and Peach was that the Sky Castle was still drifting over a desert. Bowser stood in the centre, looking gruff at the blue-robed sorcerer who bowed before him.

"King Bowser, we'll be out of the Sarasaland Desert by tonight," the wizard said gently, but Koopa was outraged by the news.

"By tonight!?" he roared, scaring the other flunkies. "That's too long! Can't it go any faster?"

"O, Great One," the Magikoopa replied humbly, "we are going as fast as we can. I promise we'll reach Iron Mountain by tomorrow."

"You darn well better," Koopa replied in a sharp steel voice. "Forgeron doesn't like to wait and his temper is even worse than mine."

"I-I understand, Sir," the flunky stuttered before backing away to the door. Peach and Toad split to let the sorcerer through. He slammed the door, making everyone jump. Then Bowser spotted the pair of unauthorized Magikoopas in the Control Room.

"You two," growled the overgrown turtle. "What are YOU doing here?"

Toad hurried up to Bowser, and bowed his head.

"King Koopa, our prisoners have escaped," said Toad. "What should we do?"

"Both of them?"

"Yes," said Peach, disguising her voice, "we came all the way to tell you."

Bowser gave Peach a hard stare and she averted her eyes, praying he did not see through her attire. Bowser directed his attention to his adherents.

"Find them!" ordered King Bowser Koopa. "And do not leave any room unchecked!"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted, disappearing from the room, glad to not be in Bowser's presence. Peach and her retainer followed behind the flunkies, pretending to obey Koopa's orders. When they reached the door, Toad shut it with a bang and they turned back to Koopa, who was shocked by their actions.

"What are you two doing?" he yelled. "Go find my captives!"

The Princess pulled back the hood that hid her face, her blonde hair tumbling down. Pointing her want at Bowser threateningly, she said in a serious tone, "Take me back home this instant you overgrown reptile."

Surprised that he had been tricked, Bowser took awhile to regain his voice.

"I can't take you back," Bowser said meekly. "This castle is on an automatic course to Iron Mountain."

"Well, we better change the course then," she said, walking up to the control centre, her fingers hovering over the many coloured buttons.

"It's the yellow button," said Koopa.

"Wait a darn second!" said Toad censoriously. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You won fair and square, I admit defeat," he replied weakly, but Toad still had doubt, while Peach nodded.

"All this time I thought you were nothing but a scheming, cheating, lying, Koopa," she said kindly. "I guess there IS some good in you."

Peach pressed the button and an alarm sounded throughout the castle. She glared at Koopa angrily, who was laughing wickedly.

"You are a gullible bunch," he said smugly. "I guess that's from hanging around with those Mario Brothers."


	12. Going Down

****

Chapter 12

Going Down…

"We better get out of here, Princess," advised Toad. "Before those goons come –"

The door flew open and a group of Magikoopas appeared, including Jazel. The green-robed wizard stared at them in shock, since he recognized the figures he helped earlier.

"Almida? Eramus?" he blurted out, "but I thought…"

"Enough chit-chat," bellowed Bowser. "Get them!"

The flunkies charged forward, their wands glowing. Toad stepped back, waving his wand to keep the Magikoopas at bay. It was not working, and he retreated to where the Princess stood; in front of the control centre.

"We can't lose already," she moaned, watching the Magikoopas surround them. In a moment they would seize her and drag her back to the cold, dark, cell..

"Hey! You stupid ugly vile reptiles!" Toad shouted tauntingly, throwing his only weapon at the flunkies and jumping madly in front of the Princess. "You say you can do magic. I bet that's a lie and those wands are nothing but disguised flashlights!"

Exasperated, some of the sorcerers were already muttering spells under their breath, their scepters now effulgent.

"Toad," Peach said nervously through clenched teeth, "I don't know what you're doing but…"

"DUCK!" the retainer shouted, and slammed into her body, knocking the both of them down away from the control centre just as a multicoloured blast was shot. It hit the control centre, creating an explosion that rocked the room. Bowser was shouting at his goons, but his words were lost in the deep rumbling that came from within the castle. No one needed Bowser to tell them that the Sky Castle was falling apart. Wooden support beams and heavy stones crashed, barely missing the running flunkies who were panicking wildly as they rushed out the door.

"Get out of here, Princess!" screamed Toad. "The control centre will be the first room to go!"

Peach nodded, dropping her wand carelessly and scrambled up just as part of the castle ceiling fell. She darted out of the way, but Jazel was not so lucky. The rolling rock caught his robe, and he tugged in vain trying to get free. Peach eyed the door. Toad, followed by Bowser, ran out the exit, and she turned back to the young Magikoopa.

"Hang on!" she yelled, dashing to Jazel's side and seized a portion of his robe.

The both of them managed to yank out the fabric, but not without a long rip in the cloth. She grabbed his free claw, almost dragging him out of the room. The hallway was more stable than the control room, but she knew they could not stay here long. The Sky Castle was crumpling apart bit by bit, soon there would be no safe place to retreat to.

Anxious and scared, she wondered which direction to take. Jazel noticed her hesitation and gave her a tap on the shoulder, gesturing to the left. Peach nodded in agreement and the two made haste down the passageway. There was no sight of Toad, Bowser or any of the King Koopa's flunkies. She wondered where the verdant-robed wizard was taking her. The Sky Castle did another violent rumble, but it came so sudden that the Princess and the young greenhorn lost their balance and tripped. Peach fell on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. She gasped and crawled over to Jazel's limp body, and shook him gently. The wand was out of Jazel's grip and a very fine gray haze was emitting out of it as peach helped the hooded sorcerer up. Confused, she turned to the Magikoopa.

"Are you doing this?"

He shook his head as Peach started to reach for it. The mist touched her face as she bent down and Jazel noticed how her eyes were drooping and she was slowly staggering forward. He kicked the wand away before the haze could do more damage and grabbed her shoulders to sturdy her. The Princess shook off the drowsiness before regaining her balance and asked in a quivering voice, "What just happened?"

"It's some sort of sleeping spell, but I don't know what's causing this reaction," he said, backing away from the advancing haze. The spell blocked them from going any farther. The two hurried back down the passageway, the haze was spreading quickly, nearly at their heels. They skidded to a halt when they realized another sleeping spell was at work, seeping out of doorways.

"Shy Guys!" Jazel cursed. "We're trapped!" The magical spell encircled the two, wrapping them in the gray soporific haze. Peach already felt the sleepiness take over again, and her eyelids were straining to stay open. She collapsed in a kneeling position, fighting to stay upright, but her resistance failed and she was soon sound asleep on the slightly quivering castle floor.


	13. Luigi's New Quest

Note: Yay enter Luigi! 

****

Chapter 13

Luigi's New Quest

"… This is just horrid! Dreadful! A whole day of seeking and still no sign of the Princess, Toad or Mario! What are we going to do? Without Mario, we're sure to never claim the Princess back!"

The Chancellor, a mustached Mushroom who was the official secretary of the Mushroom Kingdom, started to pace nervously before Luigi and the remaining retainers. Luigi and many of the fungi servants spent yesterday searching for the trio, but it was fruitless. The young plumber wondered why his brother did not appear at the castle like he said he would. If he did, Toad and Peach would have been safe. Mario always had a habit of being late, but not even Mario would keep a Princess waiting, especially one they have known for a long time.

"Chancellor, I'm sure I can find the Princess," offered Luigi. "Mario is not the only hero you know."

Luigi was used to being shadowed by his older brother, which he didn't mind, but there were times he wondered if anyone knew he existed. The Chancellor stopped moving, his hands still behind his back. He sighed deeply, he was filled with doubt, but decided to give Luigi a chance.

"Oh, all right," he said reluctantly, his voice not very hopeful, "Luigi it's up to you to find the Princess. You battled Bowser countless times," – Not as much as Mario, Luigi thought – "and I'm sure you'll bring her back safely."

Luigi bowed and pivoted toward the door. He barely placed his foot on the first step when he chief secretary called to him.

"Luigi!"

The voice startled him and he lost his balance, tumbling down the first set of stairs. The Chancellor ignored the reaction and handed him a parchment.

"This may not be much, but take it anyway. It's a map of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario used this before."

Once glance at the smooth, unruffled paper made Luigi doubt that Mario ever opened it, but he pocketed the map and started another flight of stairs, this time he was careful in case the Chancellor decided to give him more last minute items.

Outside the castle he sighed deeply. He only went on a few adventures without his sibling, the most recent one was saving his gullible brother from King Boo. This time he had more than Mario to worry about. As he walked through the Mushroom Kingdom he noticed the festival was still going on.

No one outside the castle wall knows about this, he thought.

Luigi passed the old faded "Welcome" sign that was carved into the shape of a mushroom and spotted two people near the edge of town. One of them was armed.

"Yo, suspicious character, what brings you here?"

"M-my name is Geno. I came to get help from Her Royal Highness."

The Mushroom lowered his bazooka, but not by much, and stared at the weird newcomer. The stranger wore a cobalt blue cape, and his wavy red, which looked like yarn, was barely concealed under his hat. Luigi ran up to them and asked what was going on. The Mushroom pointed to Geno with his weapon.

"This fellow says he needs help from the Princess, but I don't believe him."

"I didn't mean to intrude," the strange character said, "but there is trouble and I need to ask Mario and the Princess for help. They'll recognize me, I'm sure of it."

"You know my brother?" asked the plumber, and Geno nodded.

"We saved the world together," he replied simply, and gave no further details. Luigi gestured to the guard, who still kept a tight grip on his bazooka, to be alone. Unwillingly, he left, with intense glances over his shoulder.

"He's gone," stated Luigi, crossing his arms. "Explain, please."

"You heard of the Star Road, right?" asked Geno, and Luigi nodded. Relieved of having to explain the system of the Star Road, Geno went straight to the point. He finished in less than a minute, and Luigi absorbed the information slowly, his eyes gazing at the ground.

"So you're saying someone, or something, is draining the power of the Star Road? But that means wishes will be impossible to grant!"

"Yes," said Geno, "that is why I seek the aid of Mario and Toadstool immediately."

"Geno, I'm sorry to say," Luigi said grimly, "that we have our own problems, too. The Princess has been kidnapped and Mario is missing. I'm here to find them."

"We have quite a dilemma," said Geno. "We both have equally horrible problems, but the question is: which one should we be after first?"

"I don't know," Luigi admitted. "If we go after Bowser, we might lose too much precious time to prevent the Star Road of being completely drained of its power, but without extra help we'll never defeat the parasite."

"Well, standing here is also a waste of time," said Geno firmly. "Come on, I know someone that can help us."

The wooden doll turned, leaving the Mushroom Kingdom he intended to visit behind. Luigi, stunned, followed him.

"Where are we going?" the plumber asked, his hand reaching for the map. Without glancing back, Geno answered, "Just trust me."

Slightly confused, Luigi wondered if he could trust him, but since the stranger said he knew Mario and Peach, he decided to give him a chance. And he hoped it wasn't a mistake.


	14. The Betrayal

Thanks for all the reviews, although I hope I'll get more by different writers. ; I like to see various opinions... Plus this is my first story ever, so I hope I'm doing a good job. 

Chapter 14

The Betrayal

Peach woke and rubbed the last of the sleeping spell from her eyes. All the recent memories came rushing to her head. The kidnap and escape, Toad's crazy plans, the control centre being destroyed, the Sky Castle rumbling, running down the hallway with someone before being engulfed by the mysterious spell… Jazel! Vigilant again, she looked around her, scanning for an unconscious body. Instead of the castle floor and walls she expected, she saw endless desert sands, crumbled rocks and… what?

She blinked again, wondering if her vision was affected, but nothing changed. Before her eyes, she saw dozens, if not hundreds; of people she realized were Koopa's flunkies.

Everyone in the Sky Castle is somehow out here, she thought, but how? And why are they all unconscious? From the spell? Am I the only one awake? Where's Toad and Koopa? What about Jazel? He was with me…

She searched her memory, bringing up only a faint image of them both falling victim to the spell.

"Princess!"

She turned to the welcoming, familiar sound and smiled. Toad was running, still in his disguise, waving his arms to get her attention.

"Kinopio!"

Peach swung her arms around her friends, embracing him, trying not to cry or reveal how scared she was.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're all right," she stopped hugging him and added in a more serious tone, "What happened? Where did you go? Did you get caught by that sleeping spell, too?"

"You mean that gray stuff the wands were spewing? Yea, I was behind Bowser, who, I must say, was a total coward, when I noticed you weren't with me. I got worried and started back when some of the Magikoopas's wands were creating haze. It was when they started dropping like stones that I realized they didn't cast the spell, I ran back, and saw more gray smoke coming my way. I was completely surrounded. The Koopa Koward was freaking out before falling fast asleep from the haze, and after that I was engulfed by the spell."

He shook his head before adding, "Then I woke up and started searching for you. That's all I remember."

The two gazed over the number of bodies that covered the barren earth.

"This is strange, since this is obviously not a part of Bowser's scheme," the Princess said grimly. "Who or what could have caused all this?"

"Whoever it is must be pretty strong."

Peach shuttered at the thought and scanned the desert for any signs of conscious movement.

"Hey, Toad," she said when she noticed they were only surrounded by sandy hills. "Where is the Sky Castle?"

"I have no idea, Princess."

While the retainer tried to pierce together logical reasons about what happened between the sleeping spells and now, Peach stared at the sky, lost in thought. It was almost evening, the sun dipping to the west and clouds were scattered across the sky. They were drifting lazily at first, but soon they picked up speed. The clouds grew in size and transformed into a dark colour, merging together, covering the sky with its dreary sight. A sharp cold wind ripped through the desert, chilling Peach and Toad to the bone. She hugged herself close; trying to shield herself from the freezing gale that ruffled her hair and the robe she still wore over her dress. Not too far away, a huge mass of clouds swirled together, creating a funnel, and touched the ground like a twister. The funnel disappeared, leaving a dark shadow behind. The two could almost feel evil radiate from the endless somber hole. What it her imagination or did the shadows remind Peach of Mario's whirlpool eyes?

Toad tugged on her robe and tilted his head in the direction of the dusky hole, indicating he wanted to check it out. Unwillingly, Peach nodded in reply and followed Toad carefully toward the wicked presence. The endlessly whirling ebony clouds before them seemed to contain an even darker secret. They hid safely behind a sandbank, both on their stomachs. They watched someone casually walk toward the evil.

"Bowser," the two hissed under their breath when they could recognize the vile reptile. The Koopa Kong stood before the black fissure, his arms crossed as if he still had authority. A shadowy figure appeared within the opening, although they could not see who it was from the murkiness, but Bowser appeared to know the creature that lurked in the gloomy mass.

"Lord Forgeron," said Bowser, bowing, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a curt sneering laugh.

"King Bowser Koopa," said the voice in a mocking way, "you have failed the first simple task I have given you. What do you have to say?"

"Lord, I-I am very sorry," Bowser managed to say over a failing, heavy tongue. "It won't happen against, I assure you."

The mysterious figure – called Forgeron – snorted at Bowser's apology.

"Did you at least collect some worthy warriors for my army?"

"Oh, yes I have, Sir!" said Bowser, waving a claw to all his men – who were still asleep – and added, "I have chosen the best warriors from my own army."

"Fool!" roared Forgeron. "These 'warriors' of yours can't even beat a simple plumber. If they were strong enough, they would be awake right now."

"Wow, what a compliment," Toad said in a sotto voice. "That means we're worthy."

"But Lord," said Bowser, desperate to please Forgeron, "I also have Mario among my troops. He'd fell to your Binding Spell you gave me to aid me in collecting people for your superior army."

The dark figure paused, wheels rotating in his head. The pawn had helped him indeed, but he was still unimportant in his evil plan. The oversized turtle knew too much and he must be disposed of.

"Bowser," he said quietly, "you did help me after all…"

Peach started to feel tense. She knew that tone of voice; something was about to happen. Restless, she edged a bit closer toward Koopa and Forgeron while Toad stared in horror. Was she mad? They were already too close for comfort, what if she was spotted?

"Princess, I discourage you of whatever crazy thing you're doing," whispered Toad. Peach ignored him; she knew something bad was going to occur.

"…But you already know too much," continued Forgeron. "I must get rid of you."

Bowser's mind froze, his clawed feet rooted to the spot.

"What? But, but… I helped you!"

"Yes, you did good," admitted Forgeron, "But you might turn against me and I can't allow that."

Peach jumped up from her hiding place, now in full view of the new enemy.

"Bowser! Look out!"

Bowser ducked automatically as a red beam of energy was fired, originally aimed at his chest, and brushed the turtle's upper arm. He clutched the wound that sent agonizing pain throughout his limb and fell forward. Peach dashed toward the prostrate reptile while Forgeron cursed loudly.

"I'll deal with you later!" he shouted. "Right now I have more important things to do."

With that, a clap of thunder filled the air, and a black fog swept through the desert. Peach witnessed in horrific amazement as the fog appeared to seep into the unconscious bodies, depraving their minds. One by one they rose, like zombies. They marched slowly toward their new master, weapons ready and eyes filled with cold light. Among them was Jazel, robe now black, and Mario.

Forgeron, pleased with his work, laughed at the girl who stood before him to protect the injured pawn from another attack.

I could easily destroy you all, right now," he said, in a sickeningly sweet voice, "but I will let the elements of the desert take over. Come my precious army! You belong to me!"

He vanished. Just vanished. No effects, no smoke, not even a ripple. It was like he never appeared in the first place, or the enslaved army.

But the feeling of evil still loomed high over them.


	15. The Return of Prince Mallow

****

Chapter 15

Return of Prince Mallow

"Where are we heading, Geno?" asked Luigi, following the acquaintance up a tall green vine. The plumber glanced down and gulped. They were already passing clouds on the midair plants and Bean Valley looked tiny from the height the two gained during their long and struggling climb.

"Nimbus Land," answered Geno while he was calculating the distance of the next vine. "The Prince there can help us."

The wooden doll jumped and grabbed hold of the next plant. Luigi copied and he was, too, climbing the slender stem. Geno disappeared over the hovering cloud and waited for his new partner. Luigi hoisted himself onto the cloud and wiped the sweaty brow with the back of his gloved hand. His eyes grew wide in amazement as he realized that they have reached their destination.

It was slightly smaller than the Mushroom Kingdom, but the architecture of the houses were unique, since thorny vines formed the outer walls and the castle was gigantic compared to where Peach lived. The Nimbus castle was a light rose colour and Luigi chucked since he knew the Princess would love to have her castle pink. The thought of his missing friend made him remember why he came here, and his spirits were slightly dampened. Geno let Luigi soak in the sights before heading for the Nimbus palace.

Inside was more impressive, with the endless number of statues of the current king, birds in beautiful cages singing harmonious songs and the rich golden carpets that covered the center of the blue marble floor. The light of the evening sun shone through the west windows and reflected off the polished King statues. Luigi wondered how they would ever find the throne room, but Geno seemed to know exactly where to go. The castle was scattered with funny cloud-like guards, and visitors that came to admire the grand palace. As the plumber was astonished by the city of clouds, something even more interesting came into view. In a room where five statues and he instantly recognized four of them: Mario, Peach, Bowser and Geno. The one in the center was unknown to him, but he guessed it was the Prince the wooden doll mentioned.

"Must have been some adventure," said Luigi, trying to make real conversation with Geno.

"It was," agreed Geno. "The five of us defeated a tremendous foe and saved the Star Road. I know it can happen again if we reunite."

"That's why you were so determined to seek out Mario and Peach," blurted Luigi, and Geno nodded, through puzzled.

"Peach?"

"Princess Toadstool's first name," Luigi explained. "It's ok, we didn't know what her first name was for a long time."

"Well, I would be reluctant to expose my first name, too, if I was named after a fruit."

"It's better than having a name taken off of 'marshmallow'," a voice piped from behind.

Geno and Luigi turned toward the new voice. Beside the center statue was the Prince himself. He looked like a bundle of fluff, and he gave the appearance of a boy who had yet to finish growing. He had oversized hands, pink tuff of hair, and small black eyes.

"Mallow! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Geno happily, and Mallow nodded.

"Likewise, it's been years hasn't it? Wait…" Prince Mallow frowned. "I know this isn't some family reunion. There's another problem with the Star Road, right?"

"Yes," said Luigi, "but there is more to it."

The two explained everything they knew to the Prince, who listened patiently, and when they were finished a long silence followed.

"So," said Mallow finally, "you think I can help you?"

The plumber and the wooden doll nodded.

"Also," said Geno, "I want to ask your father for permission to use the Royal Bus. We need fast transportation, and the first stop is Koopa Keep."

"Makes sense," replied Mallow. "That way we can save Toadstool and Mario quickly, and hopefully convince Bowser to help us."

"Which I doubt," said Geno, "since Bowser only joined us to get his Keep back."

"We'll see," said Mallow, eager to see all five of them together once again. "Come on, my father and mother are in the throne room."

The Prince opened the door and ushered them in. The throne room had a beautiful sky blue carpet, rimmed with gold trimming. The King and Queen were at the top of the small sets of stairs that were evenly divided, and the trio stood before them. Geno and Luigi bowed, while Mallow took a step forward.

"King Dad, we got visitors."

The mustached King peered at them and smiled warmly at Geno.

"My, it's Geno! I'm glad to see you again," he said. "But you're" – he looked at Luigi – "a new, yet familiar, face. Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Luigi," the young plumber answered, then added, "Mario's brother."

"Oh, really? We're always pleased to see well-known people visit our pleasant city, yes indeed," he said excitedly. "By the way, I'm King Nimbus, and this is my wife, Queen Nimbus."

"Such an honor to meet you, King Nimbus," Luigi said politely.

"Please young ones," said the Queen gently, "what plight has befallen our peaceful world now?"

"The Star Road is being drained by an unknown parasite," said Geno. "I came here to ask for the assistance of Prince Mallow and the Royal Bus."

"Request granted," said the King. "Now go on and fix the Star Street, we understand how serious this situation can be."

"Thank you," replied Geno gratefully, not bothering to correct the King and bowed again. Prince Mallow followed Geno down the stairs, Luigi behind them.

"Oh! Wait, Luigi!"

Luigi was in midstep when the King hollered to him, startling the plumber to lose his balance. He toppled down the stairs and sprawled on the floor when the King came up to him.

"I'm so sorry, but I forgot to ask for your autograph!"

"Dad," complained his son, obviously embarrassed, "we have no time for this."

"Not even a little scribble?"

"No, dad, we have to go!"

"Stop embarrassing junior, dear," his wife called to him and the King sighed.

"Fine, fine, maybe later."

Slightly humiliated, Luigi stood up, adjusting his cap before following the doll and the red-faced Prince out the door.

"I'm very sorry for this," apologized Mallow while they retraced their steps through the palace. "My dad gets ecstatic when anyone famous visits him."

"I noticed," replied Luigi. They strolled to the edge of the main cloud that supported the fair city. A bus made entirely of vapors hovered before them. To Luigi, it looked unstable, but Geno and Mallow hopped in without a thought of concern. Luigi, though a little hesitant, joined them and Mallow noticed the plumber's reluctance.

"Never seen a Nimbus Bus before?"

Nodding in agreement, Luigi said, "I'm used to buses with wheels."

The bus ride was a long and silent trip; everyone was in his own little world. Mallow could tell that Geno was worried about the fate of the Star Road, while Luigi was thinking about his brother. When the Royal Bus arrived at their destination, they thanked the bus driver who decided to park outside for them when they returned.

"Are we ready?" questioned Luigi, standing before the Koopa Keep entrance.

"Let's do it!" said Mallow enthusiastically. "The sooner we rescue the Princess – and hopefully Mario if he's also in there – the sooner we can save the Star Road!"

The three entered the keep without another word, determination filled their spirits, the world depended on them, and it was their duty to make sure everyone's wishes would always come true.


	16. The Truce

Editor's note, heya, another chapter up. Glad my story is read. Most people never even got to see my stories... but my boyfriend read it and convinced me it was good, so I thought, why not? I'm still kinda embarrassed though - people reading my own work... but hey, it's kinda nice to know that it's being read (and hopefully enjoyed) by other people than me. 

****

Chapter 16

The Truce

"Hold still," ordered the Princess sternly, holding onto Bowser's injured arm. "I can't clean this if you keep squirming like a fussy child." Peach had torn her white robe into strips, and was currently trying to cleanse the wound. It was sliced pretty deep, and she was worried about infection, she just wished she could dampen the strips so it would work more effectively.

"This isn't right," complained Bowser, "I'm the biggest, baddest, brute around, and yet I'm being aided by a Princess I have captured!"

"Yea, yea, and I'm a reaper," retorted Toad sarcastically, standing beside the kneeling Princess. "We know you're not who you say you are."

"Someone tell that little fungus to shut up," the reptile grumbled as Peach another strip to the bleeding wound. "Peach, I know you have white magic, why don't you heal me instead?"

"I'm too weak due to the previous attack and from lack of food and drink. Plus the wound was caused by back magic. It will fester in the injury for quite awhile, and it'll prevent me from using my powers to heal the mark it made. Normally I can overcome most black magic, but," - she paused, - "this evil is too strong

A thick strand fell before her eyes while she was tying the longest white strip around Bowser's right arm. She couldn't push it out of the way since her hands were busy and her gloves were bloodstained anyway. Peach shook her head slightly to move the stubborn strand, but it still blurred her vision.

"Here, let me get that."

A long claw brushed her forehead softly, moving the hair out of the way.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, and finished the dressing. Bowser flexed his arm, it was still painful, but it was alleviated.

"Now," Toad said seriously, "you have some explaining to do. Just who was this Forgeron character you were talking to?"

"I don't know much about him," acknowledged Bowser, "but he has more black magic and evil in this veins than me. He came to my Koopa Keep one day, offering a special reward if I could help him create a perfect army. I'm not into joining other forces, I have my pride after all, but I couldn't resist the offer."

"What was the reward?" retorted Peach. "Money? Power?"

Bowser's mouth opened and closed a few times before he could summon enough courage to utter the one word.

"You."

"What?"

"He promised to leave you – and your Kingdom – unharmed for me to take over," said Bowser.

"Look," said Toad, changing the subject, "enough about your darkest desires. We're sitting around doing nothing while some crazy guy is making army slaves. I say we head back to the Mushroom Kingdom and get the military."

"What military?" Bowser sneered.

"Shuddap, at least we don't get beaten by plumbers."

"Fungus freak."

"Obnoxious reptile."

"Stop it!" shouted the Princess, placing herself between the wranglers. "This isn't going anywhere. You can keep arguing pointlessly in the desert if you want, but I'm going to find this Forgeron and get Mario back myself if I have to."

"Whoa, time out," said the retainer. "You can't go wandering around the desert alone. You could get lost, but if you insist on doing such a thing, we'll get lost together, okay?"

Peach smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Toad. I knew I could count on you."

The sun had sunk below the horizon and the last dim afterglow outlined the barren sands and the desert was beginning to lose its excessive heat. The Princess directed herself to Bowser and gave a graceful curtsy.

"King Bowser Koopa," she said kindly, "it would be an honour if you –"

"Fine, I'll let you join the Koopa Troop," he interrupted, "but only until I get my Sky Castle back. Think of my generosity as a thanks for attending to my injury."

"So it's a deal?" she asked sweetly, and Bowser nodded.

"We'll shake on it," he replied, sticking out his claw. Slowly, Peach removed her filthy gloves and offered her bare hand. Bowser shook it, amazed how soft it felt, and wished he would hold her hand longer. They both let go. She folded her gloves and stuffed them in her robe pocket, even though she felt uncomfortable without the protection and concealment they gave. Peach knew she couldn't continue to wear the dirty gloves.

"It's only a matter of time before it's completely dark," said Toad, looking toward the dying sun. "Which direction should we go?"

The Princess turned to her temporary ally.

"So," she said, "where should we go?"

"Well, the original direction was east to Iron Mountain," he replied. "That's were Forgeron planned to meet me before the disaster."

"Then we go west, right?" Toad said hopefully, but the King shook his head.

"We are past the half-way point," he explained. "Iron Mountain is much closer than the Mushroom Kingdom. We'll die of dehydration before reaching home."

"You're optimistic," muttered Peach, but, luckily, Bowser didn't hear her.

"I always hated the desert," grumbled Toad. "Now I have the honour to kick the bucket in this anonymous place."

"Actually," pointed out Bowser, "this is Sarasaland Desert."

"Oh!" Peach blurted out happily. "I remember someone mentioning the name while we were in the control centre, but I didn't know if I heard correctly. This is great! I'm sure Daisy can help us!"

"If we find her that is," Bowser said darkly, but his remark could not bring Peach and Toad's hopeful spirits down to earth.

"Don't worry," assured Toad. "Now that we identified which desert we're in, we know where to head."

"You do?"

"Of course," said Peach. "She lives in the south. We visit her biannually."

The two set off, and Bowser trailed behind, though a bit unwillingly. He remembered Forgeron saying the elements of the desert would destroy them, and he wasn't sure if they could survive the journey through Sarasaland. Forgeron was powerful, Bowser didn't know how he could obtain such inconceivable dark magic or energy to perform it. A gesture of the magician's hand could create a sandstorm strong enough to finish them off. In fact, Forgeron could attack them at anytime…

"Bowser?" a melodious voice asked softly, taking him off his dreadful thoughts, "what's wrong?"

Not wanting to cause the Princess concern, he produced a weak smile and said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Her raised eyebrows elicited doubt about his answer, but she didn't say anything and the three continued.


	17. A Chagrin Mistake

Chapter 17

A Chagrin Mistake

The Koopa Keep was dark and gloomy, with cool, stone, walls and endless rows of statues. Even though nothing physical changed, something tugged at Luigi's mind. The scenery stayed the same until they reached…

"Fire pit," announced Mallow, viewing the red molten rock that glowed dimly beneath the moving stone platforms.

"I can never get used to these," said Luigi, jumping effortlessly to the first platform, which made his companions uncertain about his comment. The lightweight plumber watched the rhythm of the shifting platforms before jumping to the next one. He passed the pit in less than a minute.

"Ok, your turn!" he called back to them, and Geno stepped forward.

"I just hope Gus doesn't get his doll back in charred remains," he muttered, studying the pattern more carefully than Luigi. It took longer, but then he, too, was on the other side. He sighed in relief while Mallow was scared.

"I don't wanna burn," he whined, peering over at the lava. "I'm afraid."

"Mallow," Geno said calmly, "you'll be fine. Don't cry, you can do it."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he replied encouragingly. "Now, just watch the pattern and jump at the right time."

"Oh, okay," the Prince, said nervously. "I'll do it."

Luigi and Geno held their breath, watching the puffball leap from floating stone to stone.

"Hey, this is easy," he exclaimed, about half way through the lave pit.

"Mallow, please don't get cocky now," Geno said quietly, so only Luigi could hear. The Prince was jumping more boldly – and carelessly – and the spectators could only gape at the many times Mallow almost lost his balance. Luigi watched Mallow jump across three platforms in a row without watching the pattern change.

"Mallow! Stop!"

Luigi called too late, the Prince was already in mid-leap; he had misjudged the distance between the stone and the stable floor. Quick to react, Geno dived toward the edge and reached over, grabbing Mallow's hand. Luigi joined him, and the two pulled the shaken boy to safely.

"I'm sorry for my pert actions," he managed to say, realizing his possible fate.

"We understand," said Geno, a little firm in his speech, "but don't repeat an action like that again."

Ashamed, Mallow nodded humbly, and the wooden doll smiled.

"We better get going if we want to find Toadstool. Bowser is probably waiting just outside these doors."

The tug in the back of the plumber's mind got stronger, and then he realized what was bugging him.

"Bowser always has his goons swarming the castle, but I have yet to see one."

Geno and Mallow looked at each other and nodded.

"The first time we came here," said Mallow, "we were attacked right when we entered the Keep."

"Do you think Bowser has set a trap for us?"

"I don't know, Geno," said Luigi. "We better watch our every step."

"Right," they agreed, before starting off.

The halls of the castle were silent, no clanking noises of the armored guards, no muffled footsteps or the hushed whispers of last-minute ambush plans. Where was everyone? The dead quiet made their soft footsteps sound like heavy treads. The narrow windows cast soft moonlight strips on the cold floor and it was eerie dark within the stone, walls. Forming a flaming fist, Luigi grabbed an unlit torch, a good hint that the castle was vacant, and clamped his palm on the top. A few moments later he kindled the torch, the small blaze lit up the area around them.

"Good thinking," said Mallow, "I just hope it doesn't signal the bad guys we're here."

"This Keep appears pretty empty to me," said Luigi. "Let's continue for a little while, I could be wrong."

As they twisted and turned through the maze-like castle, Geno gradually began to feel weaker. He didn't notice it as first, but soon every footstep took more effort than the last, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the Star Road.

"Geno, are you OK?"

"A little tired, Prince Mallow, that's all."

"Whoa," said Mallow, bothered, "don't start calling me Prince. I hate it, and I don't see how Toadstool can handle being called Princess."

"Maybe," suggested Geno, "because Toadstool had grown up with the title."

"Also, I grew up in Tadpole Pond, and never through I could be royalty… Tadpole… Please. I knew I wasn't really an amphibian all along."

"Right, Mallow." Geno said in a raillery tone. "I believe you."

Luigi listened with interest. It was confusing since he never adventured with them before, and Mario didn't always go into full detail about his ventures and experiences, but the conversation helped him understand the two more and what they were like. Suddenly a door slammed somewhere ahead of them, and the trio jumped in surprise.

"Wh-what was that?" stuttered Mallow. "Could it be Bowser?"

"I don't know," said Luigi. "Should we see who it is?"

"I just hope it isn't a trap," said Geno and the others nodded. They hurried down the hallway, searching for the possible source of the sound. The hallway ended with one single wooden door and they stood before it nervously.

"Shall we open it?" pondered Geno. "Whoever is in there must have some valuable information."

"Or a huge army waiting for us," warned Mallow. "We should be prepared."

Turning the doorknob hesitatingly, Luigi pushed the door open and peered inside. With light from the torch he could see the room contained many furniture pieces, a desk, sets of chairs, a table and bookshelves. The fireplace was empty, and the room was covered in a dark green carpet instead of the usual red.

"I don't see anyone," said the plumber, setting the torch in a bracket against the wall. "But there isn't another door in the room so if anyone was in it we would have seen them leaving."

"I must be some sort of study area," remarked Mallow, as the three entered the furnished room.

"Well, the Princess is obviously not here," said Geno, feeling slightly drained. "We better check another location in the castle."

"If you do that," a female voice cackled behind them, "you'll never find the Princess."

Standing there, beside the door, was a Koopa clad in purple. She wore glasses and had short silver hair, her wand poking out of her robe pocket.

"Who is that ugly turtle," asked Mallow, and Luigi shrugged.

"Ugly!?" repeated the Magikoopa angrily. "I happen to be a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa!"

"Where is Peach?" demanded Luigi. "What have you done with her?"

"I'm sorry, Luigi," she sneered, "but the Princess is in another castle."

"What!?" they all cried in unison, and Kammy gloated at their astounded and chagrin expressions.

"It's true," she continued. "Right now, Peach, her servant, and that clod-clearing problem-producing plumber are in the Sky Castle as we speak, heading toward Iron Mountain."

Luigi's brain froze, he couldn't think but only wonder how he could've been tricked. That's why there were no guards. Koopa held them captive in the Sky Castle all along, but what was Kammy doing here by herself?

Kammy seemed to read his mind since she said, "If you're wondering why I'm here all alone, it's because I wanted to be the one to break the news to you. King Koopa knew you would try the Keep and I wanted to laugh at your mortified faces. Oh, and if you are curious to what my evil King is doing, you can just forget it. He's involved in a scheme you three could never even dream off."

"You don't know it either," said Mallow, which cut her laugh short. She leered at him furiously.

"I know more than you think," she said defensively, dripping with scorn. "You probably don't even have a clue to what happened to Mario."

"What do you mean?" questioned Geno. "You just told us that he is also held captive."

"Oh he is held captive all right," she answered smugly. "But not like the Princess."

"Tell me what exactly happened to my brother," said Luigi curtly.

"Tsk, tsk," she said, shaking her withered head. "Control your temper, I already told you more than I should have, you should be thankful that I was so generous to you ungrateful meddlesome simpletons. It's best just to leave the castle now before it's too late."

"Too late?" said Mallow fearfully. "Too late for what?"

"She's bluffing," said Geno obstinately. "She is just trying to scare us."

"And it's working," Mallow muttered to himself.

An evil gleam twinkled in Kammy's eyes when Geno said she was attempting to deceive them.

Oh now wrong they are, she thought, they'll see.

"I'm not listening to this crazy Koopa anymore," declared Luigi. "Let's go!"

Shocked by Luigi's sudden insolence, Geno and Mallow followed him wordlessly, and Kammy glared despitefully at their departing backs.

"The odds are against you," she whispered cruelly. "We've already won."


	18. The Paranormal Forces of Weather

**Chapter 18**

**The Paranormal Forces of Weather**

Geno and Mallow found the downcast plumber sitting slouched in the Nimbus Bus, head low, frustrated at himself.

"I should've gone with him," he mumbled. "If I did, I could have prevented this from happening."

"Luigi," Mallow said gently. "It's not your fault. The hesternal events were unexpected. No one anticipated that anything this horrific would occur."

"Mallow's right," said Geno. "Yesterday was a big blow to us all. Don't be so hard on yourself." Mallow sat between the plumber and the wooden doll and ordered the bus driver to take them to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"We need to tell the Chancellor what happened at Koopa Keep," explained Mallow. "Hopefully it'll raise awareness in the Mushroom Kingdom."

From the corner of the Prince's eye, he noticed Geno sigh deeply with his wooden hand to his forehead. He looked more tired than ever before and Mallow wondered if he would be all right. A gentle breeze played with the loose hair and hats of the passengers, and Luigi had to readjust his cap to keep it from flying off. Abruptly, the inviting wind changed into a gale, and the Royal Bus swayed violently.

"Hey, I didn't see this in the weather forecast!" shouted Mallow over the bluster. "They didn't even mention any chance of gale warning!"

"I don't think this is normal!" yelled Geno, his voice barely audible over the sudden claps of thunder and the whistling of an oncoming blizzard. "We better land soon or it'll be a long way down!"

The bus driver didn't have to hear them to know what was going on. He quickly rotated the wheel and steered toward the ground of the Mushroom Kingdom. The impact was rough but controlled and the bus skidded along the earth near the castle before coming to a complete stop. They were shaken but were left unharmed.

"It's a good thing we landed when we did," said Mallow, gazing at the tempestuous sky. "Another second in the air could have finished us off."

The storm attacked the Kingdom with rain and hail, and the festival transformed from laughter to screams. Stalls and tents bowed to the wind and many Mushrooms scrambled indoors for safety. The trio shielded themselves from the falling frozen vapors and hurried toward the castle.

"Great, we got another thing to tell the Chancellor," said Luigi as they closed the entrance doors, feeling the safety of the stable castle walls. The storm was muffled, but the windows didn't conceal the destruction it was causing upon the little town. The plumber looked outside in terror, he could see the rivers already overflowing from the sudden rainfall.

"The whole Kingdom will be inundated!" he exclaimed as the other two rushed to the window.

"But what is causing this?" asked Mallow anxiously. "Weather doesn't abruptly change like that here. Someone must be affecting it, but who can be powerful enough to create a tempest?"

A hard tapping on the glass diverted their attention to another window. A small yellow Star was outside, repeating hitting the barrier that protected them from the storm. Luigi and Mallow were surprised, but they were not even close to the dumbfounded expression Geno had. He rushed to the window and managed to open it against the strong wind. The soaked Star flew in, relieved to be in the warmth and dryness of the castle.

"Geno!" she gasped, "I've an important message from the Star Spirits!"

She turned toward the window before adding, "And what's with the weather? It's extremely unpleasant today."

"Glitter," said Geno loudly, supplying her name to Luigi and Mallow. "What do the Star Spirits say?"

Pausing briefly to peer at Geno's new companions, she said, "Many of the Stars are suddenly weak and exhausted! Also the draining of the power from the Star Road is increasing greatly!"

"Eureka!" Luigi yelped, startling the Prince beside him. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Mallow, annoying, his ears ringing from the surprising noise.

"Glitter," said the plumber," do you think – oh, my name is Luigi by the way – that the stolen power from the Star Road and the Stars could be converted for a different purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Glitter asked bewilderedly.

"I am saying the energy could be used to fuel another source of power," Luigi said and Geno instantly realized what he was talking about.

"I get it now, and whoever is draining the Star Road is using its power to create such awesome and terrible weather."

"Makes sense," said Mallow. "Do you think it could be tied in with Bowser somehow?"

"It's possible," Luigi pondered thoughtful, "but one can not be too sure."

"We have to stop the person responsible for this," stated Geno, but Glitter shook her head.

"We have no idea who it is," she pointed out, and Geno sighed.

"I know, but there is a way we can cut him of her off from sapping the energy," he said slowly. He took a deep breath before continuing, he was going to regret what he was about to say next and Mallow would probably hate him forever because of it.

"We need to destroy the Star Road."

"What!?" everyone chorused, but it dawned on them that Geno was right, however, they weren't exactly happy about it.

"You're a crazy fool," Glitter said. "I better tell Eldstar your idea then."

The messenger left, Geno had opened the window for her, and Mallow gazed at the firmament, which was concealed by the grey clouds.

"The Star Spirits won't shatter the Star Road," Mallow said certainly. "No matter what the cause…"

His unbelieving voice trailed off as they saw seven different colourful streaks penetrate the overcast and spread apart, shooting haphazardly to various locations.

"Geno."

"Yes, Mallow?"

"I hate you."

"You'll forgive me once we gather all the Stars," said Geno. Mallow and Luigi stared at him a puzzled expression.

"We have to _get_ them?" groaned Luigi, and Geno nodded.

"Destroying the Star Road prevented the parasite from draining it completely, but the problem is that anyone, including our new enemy, could obtain them."

"Why am I getting a strong sense of déjà vu," muttered Mallow. "What next? The Axem Rangers?"

"Mallow," Geno assured, "we rid the world of the Axem Rangers and Smithy. There is no possible way that any of them will return."

While the two were talking, Luigi paid attention to the view outside the window, watching the clouds break apart, letting the faint starlight and moon shine visibly again. It was probably close to midnight. The sudden realization of how late it was made Luigi tired, and he stiffened a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and turned toward his new companions.

"We better see if the Chancellor is in the throne room before I hit some shut-eye," said Luigi, exhaustedly. "I had enough adventure for one day."

"I agree," said Mallow, but Geno was confused.

"But what about the Star Road?" he inquired.

"Don't worry," said Mallow, certain. "We'll start first thing in the morning and find those Star Pieces but I STILL can't believe this is happening…"

The official secretary was in the throne room, as the others anticipated, even though it was late. Pacing nervously, he glanced toward the entrance and was thrilled at the sight of the plumber.

"Luigi," said the Chancellor hopefully, "did you rescue the Princess?"

Ashamed, the plumber shook his head before replying.

"No, she wasn't at the Koopa Keep. Bowser is holding her captive in the Sky Castle."

Stunned, the Chancellor made gasping noises, as if he had many things to say at once but could not decide what to speak aloud. He breathed deeply, his lips pulsed together, holding back any acrimonious words on his tongue. Maybe there was a good reason why Luigi did not rescue the Princess yet. The Chancellor was often worried about her.

"Luigi, you have to save the Princess," he said. "You will succeed. I know it."

The blue-caped fellow stepped forward and bowed politely.

"Chancellor, I'm Geno, but I'm sure you remember me," he said. The Chancellor nodded the wooden doll continued," I'm here since an awful thing has happened to the Star Road –"

"No thanks to you," Mallow muttered but the plumber made a gesture to silence the Prince.

"- kidnapping seems to be only the tip of the iceberg," finished Geno. The chief official nodded again, this time more solemn.

"Now that you mentioned it," he acknowledged. "I remember seeing a flash of light shoot toward the ocean. Could that be a Star Piece?"

"Yes," said Geno. "Thank you for the information."

"I know how momentous the Star Road is to us," said the Chancellor. "You may rest in the guest room for tonight and I encourage you to find the Star Piece as soon as possible."

"But what about the Princess?" protested Luigi. "Isn't she important too?"

"I understand your concern for her, Luigi," said the Chancellor, "but Bowser won't harm her, and the Star Road can't wait. Oh… this is such a terrible dilemma, but I'm sure you can solve both problems. The Princess can take care of herself, she had a few adventures, too, you know, even if she was succored greatly."

The three bowed which ended their discussion and they started to leave.

"Oh, Luigi!"

The Italian stumbled at the sudden shout and slipped down the stairs. The Chancellor walked up to the plumber.

"I forgot to say that if the Star Piece sank in the ocean, I suggest you rent a boat at the new shipyard in Seaside Town. I hope this is helpful."

The 'helpful' comment was something obvious to consider if that did happen and it did not please Luigi.

"Thank you," Luigi replied, this teeth clutched to prevent an impolite remark from being spoken and he left hurryingly before anyone could startle him again.


	19. The Shattering Effect

**Chapter 19**

**The Shattering Effect**

Fury raged through his blood as he cursed loudly at the lost connection. Not long ago, unimaginable energy flowed freely through the veins of his magic, the source for much of his power. Now it stopped. He felt the energy leave him, like a receding tide. How did this happen? The Star Road was fueled by wishes made by fools who dreamt their lives away. It was incessant; it could never stop, not right now, not when he was preparing to launch an attack to subjugate the world. Forgeron considered himself a powerful sorcerer, but without the aid of the Star Road, he would not be able to keep his entire army enslaved under his magical influence and spells. The lost power weakened his strength, but he could still perform devastating spells. He knew the brainwashing charm he used on Koopa's army would fade away soon. He would have to rely on his own flunkies in the meantime. He could count on them. Yes, now everything did not seem too serious now that he thought of it. Plus, Mario was still under his Binding Spell. Over the years he developed specific spells for the creation of his army. The first wave of attack was a failure, but his time he knew he would prevail, since Mario was under his command. However, he needed to know why he could not sense the Star Road's present anymore.

Muttering an incarnation, he made a gesture and he slit the air with his staff, creating a dark black rip before him. It widened until it resembled an over, and it showed a distorted and slightly blurry image of seven swift streaks of colours flying through the sky. He instantly realized what had happened to the Star Road, someone had shattered it into seven shards, making it impossible to drain now that wishes could no longer fuel it. If he could just find those Stars…

"Rangers," his raucous and husky voice ordered, "I need you."

"Yes, sir!" five different voices chorused and soon a group of followers appearing, making various poses.

"We fight for evil," said the red one, obviously the leader of the pack.

"We live for perniciousness," a jet-black ranger said, showing his deadly sharp axe.

"We endeavor destruction," spoke an azury figure, striking a position.

"We don't believe in righteousness," said a chubby yellow flunky.

"We're splendid," uttered a pink ranger, blowing a kiss with a wink.

"We are…" the leader trailed off, waiting for the others to join. "The Axem Rangers: Untamed Strength!"

"Silence!" roared Forgeron, making the rangers quiver under his wrath. "Enough of your speech, I have something important for you to do."

"What is it, my Lord?" asked the scarlet leader, kneeling down to show respect for the figure concealed in the shadows. Pleased that he got their attention, Forgeron continued, "The Star Road has been destroyed into seven Star Pieces. I need you to retrieve them for me."

"Piece of cake," said the darkest ranger. "We'll get them for you."

"You damn well better," threatened the evil lord, "or you'll meet the consequences."

"Ooh, are they nice people?" asked the pink ranger, which fumed Forgeron greatly. The others noticed his irritation and thought of something quick to prevent him from blowing his top.

"We won't fail you," the other rangers assured, which calmed him down, and left.

Forgeron watched their departure and decided he could not rely on them completely. Luckily, he did not tell them the only known location of one of the Star Pieces and called for Mario. The brainwashed plumber entered the dark throne room and bowed his head low.

"Mario, you are the only reliable person I have," said Forgeron. "I want you to go to the ocean off of Seaside Town and retrieve the Star Piece. We need the power of the Stars to finish what I started all these years ago."

His servant bowed again, but before he could turn his back, the malicious lord added wickedly, "Also I want you to annihilate the bastards who thought they could keep me from reaching my goal. They will pay dearly for destroying MY power source. Understand? Good, that is all."


	20. The Desert Error

****

Chapter 20

Desert Error

"How much longer?" the little fungus complained out loud, keeping a steady pace behind the Princess. She glanced back, weary from the long journey and said, "Not far, I hope."

Bowser grumbled to himself but did not argue. The three travels had walked through the sandy desert all night, resting only for a brief time. The wind did not help much either; it blew dust in their eyes and the dark night made it impossible to navigate. The stars appeared fainter than usual, but the colourful streaks that flew across the sky were dazzling even if they were only a momentary sight. Strangely, Peach felt an ominous chill travel down her spine while she was watching the shooting stars.

The desert rapidly dropped in temperature, and the fungi clutched the hoods of their robes over their heads and kept their faces low, avoiding any more sandy grains from blinding their vision. Shivering to keep warm, they continued treading through the high dunes shaped by the restless breeze, hoping for an oasis. Peach and Toad hadn't had food or drink since the kidnap and hunger was creeping into their minds while Bowser did not seem the least bit famished. He probably ate a hearty meal when the captives were being left to starve until they reached their destination. They did not know how long they spent in the desert before the hazy copper sunlight peeked over the horizon, indicating the predawn of a new day. Toad collapsed on his knees in exhaustion and Peach knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back. She turned to Bowser who stood before them impatiently.

"Bowser," she said, "I think we should stop for awhile, Toad needs to rest."

The turtle wanted to protest, but he could not resist her imploring blue eyes. He let out a defeated sigh and Peach smiled thankfully. It was the first gentle smile she gave him, and he cherished the beautiful image.

A slight shuffling noise startled them, and they looked around, now knowing where the sound the caused.

"W-what was that?" asked Peach, frightened, standing up suddenly. Bowser gestured her to stay low, and she submissively obeyed. The reptile flexed his claws and growled threateningly, hoping to scare off whoever was lurking in the dark dunes and impress the Princess at the same time. He gazed at the desert, surveying for movement. Straining his ears, he could not pick up any more suspicious sounds, and relaxed. Toad and Peach watched him anxiously.

"Just the wind," he said, though doubtful of his answer. He knew he heard something nearby, and so did the others. Well, whoever it was, most likely backed off, or so Bowser thought.

A sharp spear flew, penetrating the sand near Peach's leg, and she shrieked in surprise and horror. Four cloaked figures leaped out of hiding, and surrounded the group with more weapons. Two of them were armed with spears, while the rest held scimitars. The Princess instantly recognized the style of sword. Daisy's guards had them!

"Wait!" she shouted at the armed guards. "We're not the enemy!" She pulled back her hood to prove her statement. The others stared at each other bewilderedly, and one by one they revealed themselves, pushing back their hoods. They did not seem so dangerous, now that the trio knew their true identities.

"Princess Peach," gasped one of the Mushroom guards, bowing down low until he touched the ground and the others followed. The prostration made her blush, but it must be the traditional way in Sarasaland to show respect, even though she never witnessed the submission act.

"I'm sorry we attacked you," he continued. "Please accept our humblest apologies."

"I forgive you," she replied courteously. "You were only following your duties to protect the Kingdom."

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I would like to see Princess Daisy, please."

The desert dwellers brightened at once.

"We'll be happy to serve you, Your Royal Highness," said one of the spear-carriers. "Come with us."

"I hope she will let us rest," muttered Toad so only Peach and Bowser could hear. "The desert walk wasn't exactly refreshing."

"I'm very sure," Peach said. "She was always so nice to use when we visited her, so I can't see why she would reject an unexpected drop in."

"Yea, but that's because Luigi came along," the retainer pointed out. "Believe me, I have a brother who serves her and he says she can become pretty termagant and belligerent."

"Well… she IS quite a tomboy…" she admitted unwillingly, "but that doesn't mean…" she trailed off, Toad would never lie to her.

"Well, let's just hope for the best, shall we?" Peach added in false cheerfulness, her hands in her robe pockets. "Only tiny Luigi-less visit wouldn't harm us."

"We're doomed," Bowser grumbled to Toad while the Princess was not looking and the little fungus nodded earnestly.


	21. Voyage at Sea

****

Chapter 21

Voyage at Sea

Seaside town was famously known for its sunny seacoast and many seaboard shops. Luigi, Geno, and Mallow entered the town during late morning and the place was bustling with Mushrooms.

"It looks just like it was four years ago," said Mallow, "but that is new to me."

The other two followed where his hand was gesturing and they spotted a huge wooden dock containing a shipyard and endless rows of various boats. Some were huge, resembling packet boats Luigi had seen in history books, while others were little with only one sail. The trio stepped onto the newly built platform and walked into a renting store at the end of the dock. The owner behind the desk was deeply tanned from spending many hours sailing and he smiled at the customers who just entered. The tall mustached plumber gazed at the small shop nervously before clearing his throat.

"I would like to rent a boat," he said. "Me and my friends have something very important to do."

The owner nodded and said, "Well, we got many different ships to choose from. Come with me and I'll show you our selection."

Outside, behind the building, ships were lined up neatly at the dock and he briefly told a small description of each one.

"This catboat is small but quick," he said, "perfectly built for sailing."

"Is there anything we can use for traveling?" asked the blue-caped doll. "We're planning a voyage."

"Going far?"

"I hope not," said the white puffball, "we have to retrieve an important item."

"Ah," said the owner, with a twinkle in his eye, "I know just the vessel."

At the end of the wooden platform was a dark blue schooner. In gold letters, the word 'Amphitrite' was painted beautifully across.

"This sailing yacht has two steady masts, three sails and fore-and-aft rigging. It also has a net already stored. Brand new, too."

"Great," said Luigi, "we'll take it."

"Wonderful," said the owner. "How will you pay?"

"Er…" Luigi trailed off, he did not even think about paying.

"My father can take care of it," offered Mallow, "so don't worry…?"

"Merrick," supplied the owner, before changing the money topic. "Now that's settled, do you know the first thing about sailing?"

The three looked at one another and shook their heads.

"That's ok," assured Merrick. "I know some sea dogs that can help you out."

An hour later, food, supplies, and a few selected seamen were on board the _Amphitrite._ The sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly on the decks of the schooner. On the ship, besides the heroes, were Sachiel, Kai, and Morwenna, the sailors Merrick had chosen for the voyage. Sachiel was a young mushroom with a green spotted cap. She was an assistant to Morwenna, who was the ship's mariner. Kai was experienced with working with the helm and he was the sea captain for the voyage. The fungi crew quickly cast the _Amphitrite_ off, and the journey to find the Star Pieces had officially started. Luigi roamed the stern of the sailboat while Geno and Mallow wandered toward the front. Mallow leaned on the rails and peered down at the deep blue of the ocean. It sparked in the sun and it seemed almost peaceful and relaxing. The schooner sailed between other ships and the fishers aboard waved happily. The town had just recently realized they were living beside a marine gold mine and many people started a career in sea farming. Seaside also experienced a population boom since ship builders and seamen flocked toward the coastal area.

"Geno."

"Yes, Mallow?"

"How will we find the Star Piece? I mean, the ocean is vast, and the Star could be anywhere."

"Kai told me from eye witnesses that a large glowing object fell into the sea approximately ten miles from shore."

"Did anyone try to find it?"

"I'm not sure," Geno said grimly, "but we better get there first."

Mallow did not need to ask why and the two fell silent listening to the flying gulls and the soothing lap of the waters against the ship. The wind the weak, and she was moving slowly along, but the serene scenery made everyone felt at peace and unhurried. Even Sachiel and Morwenna, who were pouring over nautical charts to pinpoint the exact location of the star, were calm and cheerful about their voyage. The ocean, when placid, always had a way to ease the mind. Luigi joined the two adventures at the bow after he explored all of the yacht. It was not huge, but it did take some time to get familiar with the schooner.

"I wonder how the others are," Luigi said aloud, and the others looked at him with optimistic expressions.

"Don't worry," said Mallow, "I'm sure they're all right. Bowser isn't as cruel as people think."

"Really?"

"Believe us," reassured Geno. "He helped us out when we needed to rescue Princess Toadstool."

"And," added the Prince, "he was with us for the rest of the journey, even if he only joined to get his Keep back."

"That must have been some adventure," admired Luigi, and the others nodded. "Do you think this one will be just as exciting?"

"Well, one thing's for certain," said Geno darkly, gazing at the beautiful ocean, "it won't be dull."


	22. The Arrival

**Chapter 22**

**The Arrival**

The town of Sarasaland might have been established in a desert, but it was not barren. The small isolated place was filled with vegetation, with a lake just outside the houses. It was built on an oasis. Daisy's palace was fawn coloured with bronze paint on the wall rims. Inside the gate was a beautiful flourishing garden that seemed to contain every type of flower ever known. Along the walls were golden showers, yellow roses that could ramble on fences and other vertical objects. Marble statues of the Princess of Sarasaland were scattered along the many intricate stone walkways, and artificially built waterfalls trickled down skillfully carved boulders so the water could flow into the miniature crystal clear ponds. Water lilies drifted on the ponds, and tall bushes and flowered shrubs bordered the garden. Even though Peach visited Daisy biannually, the garden always amazed her, and something about it changed every time she laid eyes on it, but something else also caught her interest.

It the midst of the luxuriant scene, Peach could tell something had disturbed the garden. The earth was upturned, exposing the rich dirt, and many flowers were flattened or tilted in haphazard angles. Something must have fallen and created the shallow rift of soil, but whatever it was, had been removed, leaving only the damage behind. The disfigured section of the garden reminded her about the seven shooting stars she saw in the desert.

When they entered the castle, two different guards greeted them, bowing low. The Desert Flower stood at the top of the main staircase and she gracefully walked down to meet them. Now that Peach was in another Princess' territory, she didn't have the higher authority so she curtsied in Daisy's presence. In some ways the two royal acquaintances appeared similar, but it was mostly because of the custom dresses they wore. Daisy donned the same style, but it was yellow with white patterns. Her brooch mimicked a daisy and so did her earrings. Her thick bangs were bifurcated over her thin eyebrows and her chestnut hair was more smooth than Peach's. She wore a fuchsia crown, small niveous gloves with the lace jutting out in pointy fashion around her wrist. Clear periwinkle eyes examined the exhausted and very filthy visitors and Daisy shook her head in disgust.

"Princess Peach Toadstool," said Daisy, "it's such a pleasure to see you here, even if it is unexpected."

"Princess Daisy," she addressed, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused, but the three of us were lost in the desert and we're glad your guards found us."

"I sense a long story," said Daisy, "and no, you are causing no bother. Actually, I was just attending to some minor business. I suggest you wash up before seeing me in the throne room. Don't worry my servants will escort you to our lavatories. Just leave your discarded clothes by the door – keep it unlocked – and they'll attend to the laundry duties."

"Thank you, Princess Daisy," Peach said politely.

More Mushroom servants appeared and they led the trio through the wide hallway until they reached the westward part of the castle, the guest area.

"Princess Peach," said one of the guards, opening the door, "this is the girls' lavatory. I'm sure you'll be pleased."

"Thank you very much," she said and entered, closing the door behind her. The washroom contained the usual bath, toilet, and sink and everything was a light aquamarine colour. Fluffy green towels were folded over the tub edge, and the huge oval mirror had a gold rim with pearls studded in a complex design. On the sink were many bottles, filled with various shampoos, conditioners, perfumes and lotions. She turned the ivory faucets in the bath and water gushed out. While the bath filled with hot refreshing water, she undressed, tossing the dirty garments before the door. Wrapping herself in a towel, she tested the water with her hand to decide if the temperature was perfect for bathing. Satisfied, she settled in the bathtub and rinsed herself to rid the sand and filth, then added fragrant dissolving soaps in the water.

She heard the door open and shut again, and remembered that the servants would wash her clothes as Daisy said. The water was beginning to lose much of its heat, and she pulled the plug, draining the soapy bathtub liquid. Shivering, she grabbed the soft towel, dried herself off, pulled a bathrobe over her clean body and combed her humid hair. It was not long before a Mushroom servant entered the room and carefully set down her folded clothes. He quickly left, having other duties to attend to. She dressed, happy to see her gloves unstained and put them on. She flexed her nimble fingers to adjust the gloves and she left the bathroom. Rambling through the halls, she spotted King Koopa leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking smug. She smiled and walked up to him.

"What are you up to now?"

He turned toward her and said, with a roguish twinkle in his crimson eyes, "You'll see."

A sudden yelp, splash, and the opening of a nearby door prevented her from further questioning and a dripping wet and angry fungus, clad in a towel, glared at Bowser furiously.

"Bowser!" Toad shouted, "You are even more of a villain than I thought, you obnoxious reptile!"

Peach was confused, while Bowser hid a broad mischievous grin.

"What happened?" the Princess asked, and Toad pointed accusatively at the Koopa King.

"He," the mushroom raged, "used up all the hot water!"

"Children," Peach muttered, shaking her head, but she could not help but giggle at the ridiculous pair.

Soft, scurrying footsteps were heard and a servant hurried up to them.

"Princess Daisy has ordered food and drink to be served in the guest dining room," he said, "however, she wants you to meet her in the throne room first."

"I'll catch up later, Princess," said Toad, giving Bowser a dirty look.

She nodded and headed toward the throne room, Bowser beside her.

The throne room was marble blue, with a long poppy red carpet leading to the throne seat on top of the stairs. Flower-filled vases were scattered on small tables around the room between the narrow open windows. The Princess of Sarasaland was alone, pacing before her throne.

"Where's your servant?" was the first thing she asked when Peach and Bowser entered.

"My friend," Peach said, hinting to Daisy that Toad was more than a retainer to her, "will be attending shortly."

Daisy sat down, and gazed at her visitors.

"Peach, it's not like you to get lost in the desert, especially with your worst enemy," she said, eyeing Bowser. "I would like you to tell me your story, and keep it short, I have something more important to do."

The two opponents glimpsed at each other before turning to the suddenly arrogant Princess. Bowser disliked her already and secretly felt proud about Princess Peach, who cleared her throat before starting, "Two days ago…"


	23. Brother Versus Brother

**Chapter 23**

**Brother Versus Brother**

"Anchor's away!"

At Kai's command, Sachiel and Morwenna cast the metal and chain into the ocean. It splashed before disappearing into the depths below. The three landlubbers leaned over the railing, observing the sea that contained the Star Piece.

"If our calculations are right," said Morwenna, "the Star should be around here."

"I guess we better start searching," said Luigi, pulling up his sleeves, "no point in waiting for the unknown foe to snatch it."

"How are we going to get the Star?" Mallow pointed out, "Swim?"

"Yeah," the plumber responded, accepting the frog suit Kai gave him, "but not without help."

"What is that?"

Luigi held up the green costume for the Prince to examine, "A frog suit. It increases your swimming abilities, and it enables you to breathe underwater."

"Funny looking thing," Mallow remarked, "It may be useful, but it will be ridiculous to wear one."

"That is the main reason why I haven't donned on in such a long time," acknowledged Luigi before turning to Geno. "Are you coming along?"

The wooden doll shook his head sadly, "I can't. This toy is very worn, and I don't want to damage it further. But, if there is trouble, I won't hesitate to dive in after you."

"Fair enough," said Mallow. "I'm sure nothing awful will occur underwater anyway."

"Famous last words," muttered Geno, as he watched the two plunge into the ocean. "Good luck."

The sun penetrated through he surface barrier, casting dancing rays along the rocky bottom. Small schools of colourful fish swam by lazily, ignoring Luigi and Mallow, and weaved in the seaweed swaying in the ocean current. The frog-suited plumber and the Prince gazed at the pelagic scene hoping for any sign that might lead to the Star Piece. Looking at Mallow, the Italian gestured to himself than pointed in a direction then he motioned to the Prince before aiming in a different location. Mallow made an okay sign with his fingers and separated from Luigi, swimming toward the ordered region. They would find the Star faster if they split up. Luigi swam in the opposite direction, checking every crevice, fissure and chink on the sea floor carefully. Praying that Morwenna and Sachiel were accurate, he continued gliding through the water gracefully from the power from the frog suit, examining between rocks and tangled seaweed.

_The sunken Star must be around somewhere_, thought Luigi. _The ocean current here isn't strong enough to carry it away. Mallow probably found it now._

The plumber was about to turn back when a crimson twinkle caught his eye. He glanced toward the glimmer and decided to investigate. Kicking his flippers, he swam quickly to the top of a jutting rock and viewed the ocean floor. Slightly buried in the ground was a red Star, reflecting off the sunlight. Excited, Luigi was about to leave his position when someone appeared. Luigi stopped, watching the figure. The unexpected guest landed beside the Star, adjusting his scarlet hat before reaching for the prized item.

It was Mario!

Luigi shouted to him, but bubbles came out of his mouth instead. The young brother had so many things to ask him. How did he escape? Where was Peach? Who did he knew about the Star Pieces? Luigi swam eagerly to his sibling, and Mario spotted him, and expression of animosity clear on his face. Taken by surprise from the loathing glare his older brother gave him, Luigi backed off, stunned. Why did his brother look at him that way?

Clutching the Star, Mario started to swim upward, and Luigi followed willingly. The green plumber caught up to his brother when Mario suddenly faced him. Luigi was shocked by how black his eyes were, and his face was magenta with rage. Luigi, with his free hand, threw a punch and Luigi ducked, feeling the disturbance of the water from the swift and anticipated movement.

"What had gotten into you?" Luigi wanted to shout, dodging a kick, but Mario successfully sent a buffet to his shoulder. Luigi was knocked back, pain gripped his left arm, and he placed a hand on it. Angry, the injured plumber rammed Luigi with his elbow in the stomach, and Mario cried out furiously, bubbles escaping his mouth. Mario decided to retreat and swam toward the surface again. Quick, Luigi grabbed Mario's leg, preventing him from swimming up. The brother glanced down and aimed a well-placed kick to Luigi's forehead. The sharp edge of the show cut his face, the salty water stinging the open, bleeding wound. The grip loosened and Mario slipped through, with the Star in his possession. Luigi clutched his face, blood diffusing from the injury. It seemed like forever before the pain subsided, and the plumber could open his eyes. Blood still lingered in the water, and he moved, worried about carnivores being attracted to the scent.

He gazed up toward the barrier between the ocean and sky, feeling deeply ashamed of his failure, but more so, confused of his brother's behaviour. Why would Mario attack him? Reminiscent thoughts flashed through Luigi's mind and he remembered Kammy Koopa saying that Mario was held captured in a way unlike Peach. He still didn't understand what she meant, but maybe it was connected to Mario's actions. Was he brainwashed or was he offered something he could not refuse? Did Mario willingly or unwillingly turn against him? He shivered at the possible explanations and theories and decided to find Mallow.

Luigi discovered Mallow not too far away, the Prince was swimming toward him. He continually shook his head till he reached Luigi, indicating his search was fruitless. The puffball's eyes grew wide when he saw the long gash in Luigi's forehead just above his brow. The wound was throbbing painfully, and it was numb to the touch. Mallow swam to the surface, his lungs started to burn for oxygen again. The Prince's early years were spent growing up in a tadpole pond, he was a strong swimmer and he could stay underwater than most people. When the two broke the surface, Mallow burst out, "What happened Luigi? How did you get that cut?"

"You won't believe me, Mallow, " said Luigi, "but I got attacked."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," he muttered. "Attacked by who?"

"My brother."

The Prince's jaws opened and shut multiple times, like a fish out of water. He gaped in disbelief.

"Y-your brother?" he stuttered, forcing the words out of his mouth. "But… w-why?"

"I don't know," Luigi responded downheartedly. "He changed… Plus he escaped with the Star Piece."

"He WHAT?" bellowed Mallow, angrily. "You LET him get away? With the Star Piece!?"

"Hey," Luigi retorted defensively, "I didn't expect to go face to face with my own brother."

"I understand," said Mallow after a pause, nodding weakly. "The Mario I know wouldn't do such a thing."

"We better head back to the ship," said Luigi, glancing toward the faint schooner the loomed in the distance. "We lost one Star Piece and I don't want it to happen again."

"Geno won't be thrilled by the news," Mallow said grimly, and the two swam reluctantly toward the _Amphitrite._


	24. Envious Flower

Heya! Another chapter up, don't attack me Daisy fans! It's just that people always say Luigi is jealous of Mario because Mario overshadows him, so I thought, "does Daisy think the same way about Peach?" Plus, Daisy is more bold and reckless because she's a tomboy, so she'll probably do something about it. Don't worry, I don't plan to make Daisy a total vixen forever. 

**Chapter 24**

**Envious Flower**

"Then everyone disappeared! It was awful and –"

"She didn't know what to do. So started to beg me to let her join the Koopa Troop," Bowser added, cutting off Peach. "It was _embarrassing_! But I agreed."

"Liar," she hissed in the reptile's ear, while Daisy was amused by Bowser's tale.

"I see," Daisy said, "then after a long trek in the desert my guards found you and brought you here."

"Right," the two said together.

"Um, Daisy," Peach said. "Your garden – which is lovely by the way -," Daisy beamed since she was the one who cultivated it herself - "I noticed there was an accident of some sort. What happened?"

"Nothing you would be interested in. Just some starry thing that fell into my garden."

Peach paled at the answer. Did it have something to do with those seven odd shooting stars? It _couldn't_ be…

"I do have some important information regarding the object that fell from the sky and in to your garden," she said sugary, "but if you don't want me involved…"

"Wait," blurted Daisy. "What do you mean important information?"

"Well," continued Peach, "last night I saw seven colourful streaks of light shoot across the sky. I believe one of these mysterious streaks might have destroyed that part of your garden."

"Hm," pondered the Princess of Sarasaland thoughtfully then shouted, "Guards! Bring in the luminous asterisk that damaged my garden!"

Her voice echoed through the throne room, and a few moments later two guards, and Toad, entered. Daisy's servants both carried the primrose Star, radiating with dim light.

"Did I miss anything?" Toad asked, while Daisy received the glowing object, and the two shook their heads.

"No, but if you came later you might have," said Peach, staring at the Star. "Look at that."

The yellow Star was not huge, but Daisy had to hold it with both hands to secure it from dropping. She turned and set it down on her throne seat, and the star hovered a few centimeters in the air.

"Peach…" whispered Bowser. "That Star… it looks awfully like a Star Piece. Do you think the Star Road…?"

"I don't know," Peach accused grumpily. "Did you do anything to the Star Road when you stole the Star Rod?"

"I get blamed for everything," grumbled Bowser. "I did not do anything to the Star Road when I stole the Star Rod. Jeeze, better?"

"We better take the Star Piece," said the retainer, "Daisy might accidentally tamper with it."

"Ahem!"

The three were completely absorbed in their little conversation that they forgotten that Daisy was nearby. The Princess gave an expression of disapproval at the trio and they hushed.

"Daisy," Peach said gently to the Desert Flower, "that object is no ordinary star. It is a Star Piece and it must be returned to the Star Road."

"Star Piece? Star Road?" Daisy said, confused. "What are they?"

"They grant people's wishes," explained Peach. "However, the Star Road has been shattered into Star Pieces."

"How do I know this is true?" said Daisy. "You three have been so engrossed in your conversation, how do I know this isn't some scheme to take my Star?"

"I assure you," said Peach, "this is no trick! That Star Piece is real, and so is the Star Road. If we don't find all of the Pieces our wishes will go unfulfilled. We didn't believe it ourselves, but we saw the seven shooting stars at night and now this…"

"And the person who broke the Star Road is probably very powerful," added Bowser, sending shivers down Peach and Toad's spine. The image of Smithy and his plague of machinery servants still haunted them.

"We need that Star," said Peach, "to return the world to normal."

"Why should I give it you to!?" Daisy demanded. "I found it first!"

"This situation happened before," said Bowser, "and we were the ones who saved the Star Road"

"We? Who is 'we'?"

"Four years ago," Peach began, "a giant sword crashed into the Star Road, destroying it into seven separate Star Pieces. These fragments were scattered throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and nearby regions. I found all this out after I was saved from Booster and I knew I had to help. I joined Mario, Geno, Mallow, and Bowser, and the five of us defeated Smithy, the one who caused all of the havoc. I fear Smithy may have returned, and he'll be after the Star Pieces, including yours."

Peach finished her speech and watched Daisy's face soften into a more understanding and thoughtful expression. Princess Toadstool was satisfied that Daisy was beginning to realize just how important the Star Piece was, and hopefully how much risk she would be in if she kept the Star in her possession.

"Please, Daisy," said Peach, "Give us the Star."

The tomboy's eyes flickered dangerously at the blonde Princess. How _dare_ she command her to give – no – surrender _her _Star to them! It landed in _her_ territory! She was sick of all the praise her revered counterpart received. Peach was nothing but a bimbo masked by her sweetness and garments.

"I was going to give you the Star," said Daisy, "but your imperious commanding tone of voice made me change my mind."

"What!?" the three cried in unison.

"That's bull!" exclaimed Bowser. "That Star Piece is vital to the Star Road!"

"I know," said Daisy, crossing her arms to confirm her decision, "but I'm going to be the one to help pierce back the Star Road."

"Daisy," begged Peach in a placating voice, "I understand you want to help -."

"Shaddup bitch," Daisy snapped. "You don't understand."

"Conflagrate her," Toad muttered to the Koopa King, but Peach shook her head in disapproval before turning to Daisy.

"What do you mean?" she asked soothingly, but her attempts failed to calm the outraged Princess.

"What do I mean!?" Daisy repeated loudly. "Simple! I'm sick of you and your goody-goody personality! I hate being overshadowed by you. People commend to you, speak praise of you. They saw you are lovable, amiable, and beautiful," she leered at Peach, who flushed cerise under the hateful glare. "You go out and fight! Luigi also has the same problem as me. We both have someone surpassing us, even when we both are as skilled and talented as them! It's just that no one notices because we're not big egoists like you and Mario! I want to prove that I can be just as good as you, but your ego and so-called important conceals my abilities! I want to be the one to save the world! Oh, I wish I could cut you down to size!"

The last words were barely out of her mouth when the pale yellow star turned into a saffron colour and started to sparkle. Its glowing light increased, blinding the surprised group. Suddenly a luminous beam shot out and Peach cried as the phosphorescence emitted from the Star engulfed her. She fell to her hands and knees, teeth clutched together, trying to bear the intense pain that flowed through her body. When the harmful light abated, she was numb all over and trembled violently. Weak and still shaking, she struggled to stand, but her muscles rebelled. Toad ran up to her, kneeling beside the fallen Princess. Her strength was returning, and she managed to get up with the aid of her concerned friend.

"What… just… happened?" she gasped slowly, leaning slightly on her retainer. She was amazed he could support her; maybe the little guy was stronger than she thought. She turned to Bowser who towered over her.

"Um, Princess," Toad said nervously. "You, um, changed a bit."

"How?" she questioned worryingly. "What did the Star Piece do to me?"

"You…" Bowser paused, searching for the most appropriate word to describe Peach's transformation, "shrunk."


	25. Downhearted Heroes

Chapter 25

Downhearted Heroes

The _Amphitrite_ never appeared so unpleasant to Luigi and Mallow before as they slowly climbed up the rope ladder that was dropped down and they both dreaded facing Geno. Luigi stepped onto the deck and discarded the frog suit while Mallow appeared anxious. The wooden doll greeted them.

"Did you find the Star Piece?" he asked hopefully while the two gave each other apprehensive glances.

"We did, but…" the Prince trailed off, even his royal authority did not give him the courage to speak.

"But what?"

"There was a battle over the Star Piece," Luigi explained nervously, "and well, I lost to Mario. Now he has the Star."

Geno was too shocked to be angry, his face frozen in disbelief. Battle? Mario?

"How can it be? Mario would never do that! Are you sure it was your brother you fought?"

"I'm certain," Luigi said, his voice rising with every word. "I know it was Mario! I know my own brother!"

Deep in thought, Geno said, "Back in the castle… what she said… do you think…?"

The nods indicated they knew what he was trying to string together and he fell silent.

"Mario would never…" Geno muttered. "He must be under some sort of spell."

"I have no idea," acknowledged Luigi, "but we better head back to shore. Mario could be after the next Star right now."

"I don't think so. He probably has a master now – since he might be under a spell – and he'll probably give it to him or her first. It should save us some time," said Mallow.

"Unless Mario is accompanied by others," Geno said darkly, diminishing the Prince's hopes. "I agree with Luigi. Who knows where Mario is present or how many people that have been enslaved to do the enemy's bidding."

"Geno, I'm sorry," Luigi apologized, but the doll waved it away.

"It's not your fault," Geno replied. "We never anticipated we would be attacked, or that Mario would be our enemy. We may have lost the battle, but we don't lose the war. The next Star Piece is ours for sure."

"Too bad we don't know where it is," Luigi pointed out. "A location might help."

"At times like these…" Mallow trailed off and Geno smiled, understanding the arcane suggestion while Luigi stared at them confusingly.

"What should we do?" the plumber asked.

"We should ask my grandpa, Frogfucius, for help," elucidated Mallow, "he knows _everything!_ Hey… I just received strong déjà vu vibes just now…"

Chuckling, Geno left and requested the fungi crew to return to Seaside. With a strong "Aye, aye" they hoisted up the anchor and unrolled the sails. Working the helm, Kai turned the _Amphitrite_ toward the coastal town, the breezing blowing into the white sails. Content now that they had a plan, the three landlubbers went below deck, hoping for a quick rest before docking, the high afternoon sun blazing over the schooner.


	26. Just Peachy

Note: Again, thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! This is my very first story, so... well, I'm glad I'm doing decent so far. And yes, Daisy will be a total meanie in this chapter too, but she smartens up, promise. I mean, I've seen stories where Luigi kills Mario out of jealously, or rebels, fights, whatever against his loving brother... But Daisy won't be THAT reckless. I'm glad people ARE enjoying this story. Means a lot to me... since I had it stashed away, unread by others, for almost three years because I thought it sucked and that people would hate it. I did put a lot of work into... so thank you SO much. 

**Chapter 26**

Just Peachy 

Peach was shocked and it took a while to absorb it in. She shrunk? How much? She glimpsed at her friend and realized she was above eye level with Toad's cap. She estimated she lost almost half her height. Daisy gazed at her Star Piece dreamily, filled with wonder and amazement. That Star was a fragment of the Star Road, the place where wishes were granted, and now she had some of the power. Oh the possibilities!

"Daisy!" Toad yelled furiously. "Wish for Peach to return to her normal height! Right now!"

"It's strange," Bowser said quietly to Peach. "How did the Star Piece made Daisy's wish come true – even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted – it never happened before."

"Maybe," she responded, "because we never made a strong desirous wish in front of a Star Piece. I thought the Star Road was broken completely. I guess each Star Piece still contains some magic within them."

"Me, wish for Peach to normal?" jeered Daisy. "Why should I when I have more important things to wish for? Like…" she turned to the pale yellow Star Piece, "I wish that Peach was nothing but an ugly hag!"

"You wish WHAT?" Peach cried in outrage. "This is iniquitous!"

The Star Piece started to glow again, transforming into a more vivid gold colour. Shining with brilliant light, the Star commenced to emit a beam, but the ray suddenly died. The Star Piece gleamed, then shimmered until gradually fading back to its neutral appearance. Peach, who had shielded her self, peeked through her fingers nervously at the Star Piece, which hovered idly above the throne seat. Daisy gaped at the Star in disbelief.

"No, no, no," she repeated, "this can't be!"

"Hand over the Star," Bowser commanded. "You had your sick twisted fun."

Infuriated, Daisy pivoted on her heels and faced the three guests.

"Never!" she shrieked, "I will call in my guards if you continue to threaten me!"

"Threaten?" Bowser replied wrathfully, "YOU'RE the one who wished spitefulness, not us, and you call us threatening!"

"Daisy," Peach pleaded in mollifying tone, "I beg of you. Just give us the Star, please, before anymore harm and hatred is inflicted upon our hearts. Envy doesn't get us anywhere and we need the Star Piece. If you keep it, Smithy – or whoever it is – will probably come after you and take over your Kingdom in the process!"

The soothing words hit a heartstring and Daisy's anger mitigated, leaving an empty and unsettling feeling in her stomach. The shaken tomboy paced once and stopped beside her throne seat, her lip quivered slightly before she spoke.

"Go… take the Star," she murmured, her voice barely audible. "There's a Warp Pipe in the courtyard, it should lead you back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach nodded and quickly walked up to the royal seat. Daisy's back was turned, but she patted the Princess's shoulder sympathetically.

"Thank you for understanding," she whispered. With the primrose Star in her hands, she returned to her partners, tilting her head at the exit. Bowser followed her, while Toad lingered, focused on the tomboy. When the two were out of sight, the retainer took a few steps toward her.

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, you wonder why Peach seems to surpass you. Easy, Peach is a kind, considerate girl who will cast one's bread upon the waters for her friends and strangers alike. You, on the other hand, are so wrapped up in yourself, seeing everything through envious eyes, you don't even stop to think about others but you and how you can overshadow Peach. I know you are a good person, Daisy, but please, discard your jealously and emulousness of her. It only disrupts your thoughts and actions and I don't want to see harm come to you because of it."

Before Daisy could completely take in what Toad said, the retainer was gone.


	27. Temporarily Return to the Mushroom Kingd...

Chapter 27

Temporary Return to the Mushroom Kingdom

"I can't believe this," the chelonian grumbled. "I'm walking around with my archrival's girl in enemy territory. I have dignity, you know."

"Well, you can kiss the last of it good-bye," Peach said. "We're going to see the Chancellor."

"Err, Peach," Bowser responded. "I think they'll notice a big muscular brute like me wandering around in the castle."

"Find then," she said smugly. "Wait outside and start a panic or you can come with me and I'll do the explaining."

Bowser cursed to himself and followed the fungi into the castle; the Warp Pipe they used conveyed them right besides the royal building and had disappeared into the ground. Inside, long sweeping ruby carpets guided the way to the throne room, and one hallway branched from each side. Ambling in the entrance corridor were four retainers, they hurried to greet the visitors when they spotted them.

"P-Princess Peach!" one of them explained. "You're safe!"

There was an excited murmur between the four servants.

"Toad, you're back, too!"

"Where's Mario?"

"How did you escape?"

"What's Bowser doing here!"

The outcry of surprise raised a clamor of confused and frightened Mushrooms. The quadrumvirate scattered and hid in different corners of the foyer.

"It's all right," Peach assured. "Everything is under control. So don't worry."

"I see," said a retainer, eyeing Bowser nervously, as if expecting him to foam at the mouth any minute. "Please follow us, the Chancellor is waiting for you return and will be overjoyed to see you back."

"Thank you," she said and curtsied. The servants gestured to accompany them, and they were lead to the throne room. Toad joined his line up with the retainers, all eight of them stood at their positions. The chief secretary stopped pacing and faced the Princess, delighted to see her again.

"Princess!" he said. "I'm so glad to have you back safe and sound. Wait… Where's Mario? And what's" – he started at Bowser in disbelief – "that vile creature doing here?"

"That vile creature," Peach answered coolly, "helped me get back home."

"Preposterous," the Chancellor responded. "He's our worst enemy! Why would he help you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself," the Princess retorted dispassionately. "He's right here."

"Peach," Bowser started to protest, but the Chancellor spoke first.

"Tell me, why did you kidnap the Princess then change your mind?"

"I only aided Peach because I want my Sky Castle back," he shouted angrily at the Chancellor, glad of his quick thinking. "It's her fault that it has been stolen. Plus, the Star Road has been destroyed again, and without Mario, she'll need my help. I only agreed to a temporary truce so that we can both right the unknown enemy that threatens to take over everyone, including me."

The Chancellor's face paled. They knew about the Star Road, too? How?

"I know about the situation. It is indeed dreadful," the chief secretary replied, pacing again, a habit he would do when he was nervous, stressed or anxious. "Luigi and his companions were here when the storm attacked our Kingdom. They told me about it."

"A storm?" blurted Peach, forgetting about the Star Pieces. "The festival! Did anyone get hurt?"

"No," he replied. "The storm disappeared as quickly as it came. No one was harmed."

Peach sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. Oh, about Luigi… where did he go?"

"I believe they went to Seaside," said the Chancellor, "to find a Star Piece."

"This is great," piped up Toad, stepping from his position. "We have a Star Piece, too!"

"We better find Luigi," she said, "before we're too late."

"Wait," objected the Chancellor. "This is absurd! You're a Princess!"

"You're right," she said, pretending to agree, "Besides, I'm too tired to continue. I think I need to lie down –"

" – Don't try to sneak out either! I know all of your little escape routes!"

"But Chancellor!" she protested. "Is it my duty to help others in time of need?"

"Well, yes, but –"

"Then the time is now," she said sternly. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a full grown adult in case you haven't noticed! I can't take care of myself, with a little support from my friends that is."

"I understand, Princess," the Chancellor replied. "It's just that I keep seeing you so small and defenseless… Wait a sec you ARE small! What the heck has happened to your height, child?

"Freak accident," the tiny Princess muttered, "but it isn't important to discuss at the moment. The world is in grave danger, and Luigi may need us. I'm leaving now."

Gesturing to Toad, the three started to leave, but the Chancellor called to them.

"Just a minute," he said, "I'll send troops to escort you to Seaside."

"It's fine," Peach responded. "Bowser is with me. I trust him with my life. Have faith in him. I know Bowser and I have our differences, but right now they are put aside because we have more significant matters to worry about."

She departed; glad she got her point across, leaving the Chancellor astounded.

"Princess Toadstool is becoming too impudent," he said to his retainers sadly. "Either that, or she is too soft-heated and susceptible to suspect that her enemy might not be trusted. I fear for her, I hope the truce holds."


	28. The Reunion

**Chapter 28**

**The Reunion**

"Land ho!" Sachiel shouted from the crow's nest. "Seaside dead ahead!"

Sailing smoothly through the calm waters, the _Amphitrite_ steered toward its rightful dock and anchored beside the pier. Geno, Luigi, and Mallow gazed at the splendid harbor while Kai and Morwenna appeared on deck, ready to bid their passengers good-bye.

"Sorry about the Star," said Morwenna. "However, I'm sure you'll be successful next time."

"Thanks for all your help," said Luigi, shaking the sea caption's hand. "I really appreciate what you and your crew has done for us."

"No problem," he said. "If you need to take another voyage, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will," replied Luigi as Mallow and Geno waited for him on the pier.

"It's great to be back on solid ground," uttered the doll when Luigi joined them. "I thought I was going to be seasick."

"So did I," remarked Mallow as they walked along the platform. The sea breeze, quiet lapping of the waters, and the hot sun dissolved their worries about the plan they formed. Luigi started toward the shore, and noticed someone was running directly at them. When the figure became close enough to be recognizable, the plumber gasped and dashed toward her, astonished.

"Princess!" he exclaimed. "But how? I thought…"

His queries were cut off by a hug and he blushed slightly at the warming embrace. He was thrilled to see her again and he had missed her terribly. After she withdrawn, Luigi's face turned from joyous to shock.

"Peach!" he blurted out. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind my height," the Princess said clearly annoyed. "I'm just glad I caught you before you left Seaside."

"You were searching for me?"

"Of course," she replied. "I heard about your quest for the Star Pieces and I decided to join you."

Glancing at the coast she called, "Toad! Bowser! They're over here!"

"B-Bowser?" the plumber stuttered. "What are you doing with our worst enemy?"

"Long story," she responded quickly. "Did you find the Star Piece the Chancellor said you were after?"

By then, Mallow, Geno, Bowser and Toad had appeared, each behind their original partner. Luigi stared in disbelief at the oversized turtle, wondering how Peach and Bowser could be associates.

"I did find the Star, but I lost in the battle for possession."

Bewildered that a Mario Brother would be defeated, the Princess managed to force the words out of her mouth, "But… how? Who fought you?"

Luigi bit his lip; he couldn't tell her it was his brother. He just couldn't. But her large eyes begged for an answer.

"You wouldn't believe me," he said slowly. "But it was –"

"Mario?"

"How did you know?"

I know because," she paused, her eyes focused on her feet, "he attacked me, too. He seized me and locked me up in the Sky Castle. He was under Bowser's command, but he was taken by a greater foe by the name of Lord Forgeron."

"He stole my Sky Castle," grumbled Bowser, "and my troops."

"This Forgeron must be the one who was draining the Star Road's power!" said Geno excitedly. "That's it! Everything is beginning to make sense, at first I thought there were two separate incidents, but it all ties in together!"

"Are you sure, Geno?" questioned Mallow. "It sure sounds like a conjecture to me."

"Wait, um… Geno could be right," piped up Toad. "Bowser brainwashed Mario to give to Forgeron for his army, and kidnapped us for no particular reason along the way -."

"Hey, I thought since Mario was under my control until I reached Iron Mountain, I might as well steal Peach," Bowser cut in defensively, "because no clod clearing plumber would stop me from getting what I wanted."

" – So there is a big possibility that Forgeron is behind all this," finished the retainer, ignoring Bowser. "It's simple but strong evidence. Forgeron steals Mario; Mario steals Star, so that means Forgeron knows about the Star Road… And it's not Smithy, like we first assumed."

The others nodded in solemn agreement as Peach took out their only Star Piece.

"Luigi, if it makes you feel any better," she said, showing the fragment of the Star Road, "me, Bowser and Toad managed to find one of the Star Pieces. It should make up for the lost one."

"B-but how?" the plumber asked, amazed at their achievement.

"Nothing big, just sacrificing a couple of centimeters to acquire this golden beauty. It seems the Star Piece still has wishing power."

"But… Star Pieces can't do that, can they?" Geno asked, confused. "They never did before on our first adventure."

"Well, they do now," said Toad. "It appears they only have enough power to grant one wish though."

"Why would Toadstool wish to be shorter?" questioned Mallow. "It's absurd."

"I did not wish to be small," Peach said sternly. "If I knew the Star Pieces could grant wishes I would've wished for Mario to come back."

"Wonderful, you guys found a Star Piece!" a small voice cheered, and everyone jumped. Hovering above them was a shimmering star, and it quickly circled around Geno.

"Congratulations on your first Star Piece," Glitter said. "I'll give it to the Star Spirits."

"Twink?" Peach said, but she realized she had mistaken. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were – "

"My brother?" responded the star. "How do you know about my – oh wait! You're the Princess he keeps talking about! He admires you a lot, Peach. Where are my manners, my name is Glitter."

What are you doing here?" Geno said crossly, folding his arms. "I thought I told you to remain in Star Haven. You could've been swept away by that storm earlier, too."

"Keep your cap on," she retorted. "I have a message from Misstar."

"What did she say?"

"She knows the location of a Star Piece. It's in the same volcano where she was held captive."

"The Star Spirits were kidnapped?" Mallow blurted out in surprise. "When?"

"Last year," explained Peach. "When Bowser here," she tilted her head in his direction- "stole the Star Rod he sealed the Star Spirits into cards and scattered them in different regions near my home, Toad Town."

"Yeah, well," the reptile, said in a gruff tone, "if they had granted my wishes before I wouldn't have done such a thing."

"Bowser" said the doll, "we only grant unselfish wishes. Trouncing Mario and getting Toadstool to li-"

"I know what I wished for!" Bowser snapped. "Geese! Don't go spreading my personal desires around, I oughta rip your stuffing out."

"I'm made of wood, "Geno pointed out," but right now we need to know exactly where this volcano Misstar was held

"Lavalava Island," acknowledged Peach. "I remember me and Twink baked a cake for Gourmand Guy to obtain information about a Star being held in the island's volcano. Twink then gave the news to Mario."

"So that's how Mario knew where all the Star Spirits were being held captive," exclaimed Bowser furiously. "Oh, if I had known that you and that meddlesome star were –"

"Now is not the time," Peach cut in. "Getting the Star Pieces are more important than listening to your bellyaching."

"Then it's settled," said Geno. "We go to Lavalava Island and find the Star Piece but we'll need to head back to Seaside Harbor."

"Right," everyone agreed and Peach handed Glitter the primrose star. She touched it and the Star Piece glowed, trailing after her as she soared back to Star Haven.

"Good luck," she called to them then disappeared.


	29. Overseas

**Chapter 29**

**Overseas**

The _Amphitrite_ was still anchored, and the fungi were lounging on the main desk, resting from the voyage. They were surprised to see their passengers return so soon, and with new guests! The plumber explained the union as well as the message they received and the crew didn't hesitate to restock the ship. Morwenna studied the charts and estimated it would be a full day of sailing to reach the island. Everyone looked forward to the adventures, except one.

"Man, I hate sailing! I hate ships, boats, any means of water transportation. Ooh, I feel seasick."

"You're so silly, Bowser. We haven't even cast off yet."

The Koopa King was slanting over the bulwarks, appearing greener than usual, his claws digging into the wood. Beside him was the Princess; the others had wandered off. She leaned on the railing, her feet dangling above the desk since her new height made her barely above eye level with the rails. Wondering why she accompanied him and relieved he had someone with him, especially Peach, at the same time, he turned to face her, making contact with her immense ultramarine eyes. Her gaze drifted, now regarding the dressing that covered the wound on his arm.

"How is it?"

"Doesn't hurt," he answered.

She beamed, "I'm glad I was at least some help."

"Believe me, you're more generous and helpful than you think," Bowser mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly. Peach was unaware of Bowser's ecstatic expression. Jumbled thoughts raced through his head. Why was Peach with him? Maybe she liked him after all and didn't want to tell him! Ooh, please, please, please, let that be it.

"Bowser?"

"Yes?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat before speaking again in his normal gruffly voice. "Um, yeah?"

"Will it be all right if I examine that…" she trailed off, eyeing his arm. She shrugged and knelt down on the deck, he was still taller than her, but his upper arm was now reachable. Carefully placing her hands on the dressing, she slowly unbound the bandage. The injury was healing nicely, and it had coagulated, but it still must have been painful to move.

"Some cut," she said, scrutinizing the wound. "It's not as bad as before, I think I can speed up the recovery, if not fully cure it, and I'm certain the dark magic is gone from it now."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course," the Princess replied, positioning her hands near the injury. "If I got hurt, I would want someone to help me. Now hold still. This might take awhile."

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip in concentration, focusing her energy into the deep cut. She radiated a light pink and a warm sensation poured into the wound. When she finished, there was no trace of an injury and the pain had completely gone. Bowser flexed his arm.

"Thanks a lot," he said gratefully. "I mean, really. If there is any way to express my gratitude I would do it."

"Truly?" she questioned and he nodded. "Um… It's ok if you don't want to answer. I want to know what exactly happened to Mario," her eyes were moist with tears but she held them back. "I feel as if he died… and this… thing has taken over him."

"He has fallen to a curse called the Binding Spell," said Bowser, searching his memory. "Forgeron gave the spell to me to bewitch tough enemies. If it succeeds, the victim will be brainwashed. He'll be lost in his mind, and he'll be easy to control."

She clambered back on the railing, her elbows and chest supporting her, and watched the incandescent sun that dipped into the horizon. The _Amphitrite_ rocked in a steady rhythm in the gold backed ocean. She never noticed when the ship had left the harbor. Heavy treads of the reptile told her he was leaving the starboard side and she was alone with her thoughts.

_Oh Mario,_ she said silently to herself, _What has happened to you?_

Tears streaked her delicate face as she sobbed quietly, thinking about her imprisoned friend.


	30. Next Stop: Lavalava Island

**Chapter 30**

**Next Stop: Lavalava Island**

Light of the early sun poured into the windows, illuminating the small cabins of the _Amphitrite_. The brightly and warmth stirred the slumbering Princess. She sleepily opened one eye before rolling on her stomach, pillow over her head to block out the unwelcoming rays. Daybreak came too soon she still wanted to doze off.

_Might as well get ready… I hope I didn't shrink too much during the night._

She tossed the white sheets off her, revealing a light cotton gown she wore to bed. She changed quickly into her pink dress and brushed the tangles out of her hair. The cabin she occupied was small but haimish, and it had a simple bureau. It did not take her long to get ready since she had no cosmetics and had to do without.

Slightly satisfied with her appearance, she left the room and hurried down the small passageway and onto the desk. The azure sky was clear with the small exception of a few scattered clouds, and the last of her drowsiness vanished. Some of her companions wandered on the desk, while others gazed over the ocean to the small tropical island in the distance. Luigi was near the bow, eyeing the destination nervously, and Peach joined him.

"So this is Lavalava Island," she said, trying to strike up a conversation with the plumber. "Too bad we have a purpose to fulfill; the beaches look wonderful for relaxing."

"A nice long vacation after this adventure sounds good," he said, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"Agreed."

The schooner anchored off the bay of Lavalava Island, and the crew quickly placed the gangplank from the ship to the bordering jungle.

"This is the end, mates," said Kai. "We'll be heading to Seaside now. Don't worry, you can travel to Toad Town via warp pipe and there are other warp pipes that lead back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

The adventures thanked them and departed from the _Amphitrite_, waving at the sailors. When the ship had left the bay they trekked across the sandy shore between the clear ocean and the lush jungle.

"Wow," said Mallow. "This is awesome. I would love to rest here one day. Are there any inhabitants here?"

"Yoshi, Cheep Cheeps, and Ravens live in the village," informed Peach, "but there are native Shy Guys that dwell in the Jade Jungle."

"What is the volcano called?" asked Geno.

"Mt. Lavalava," she answered.

"Dudes, the people who named the island were pretty creative," said Toad sarcastically. "Lemme guess what they call the village: 'Yoshi's Village?'"

"Actually," said Peach, pointing up ahead, "you're correct."

Above them was a long wooden sign bearing the name 'Yoshi's Village'. Mt Lavalava loomed in the distance, laval oozing out of the top and down the mountain, entering a ravine eroded by the continuous flowing hot molten rock. There were few houses in the village, a toad house and a store where the only real buildings, and the toad house didn't even have a roof!

"Hey, everyone! It's Mario!"

Suddenly Luigi was swarmed by a small group of Yoshis, each one clambered over him,

"Tell us a story!"

"You came back! Any tales?"

"The Fearsome Five are glad to – hey! You're not Mario!"

The Yoshi kids jumped off him and disappeared as quickly as they came. The plumber stood there, confused, stunned and a little dejected all at once.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about the incident," a blue Yoshi answered Luigi. "It's just that they had quite an adventure when Mario arrived and since then they wished for him to return to tell them more about his journeys."

"Thank you for explaining," said the Princess, who curtsied. "By the way, has anything unusual occurred in the past few days?"

"Um, yes, now that you mention it," replied the Yoshi. "Not long ago a star-shaped object fell into Mt. Lavalava. The villagers, including me, are worried that it might affect the volcano's natural activities. This is not good. Something similar happened last year when some creep imprisoned a star-like being in the mountain."

Bowser saw the sly smirks of his partners as they glimpsed at him, and he grumbled quietly to himself, ignoring their simpers.

"What is the best way to enter the volcano?" questioned Geno and the Yoshi pondered.

"Um, if you continue, you will reach the canyon before Mt. Lavalava. There should be a device of some sort that will transport you to the entrance of the volcano."

"Great," boosted Mallow, "because we'll be the ones who will retrieve the Star in the volcano and make sure it won't erupt."

"The Village Leader will be pleased," said the inhabitant gratefully. "But, I think you should leave your child behind, it might give our Yoshi Kids bad ideas."

"I'm not a youngster," the short Princess corrected.

"Oh, my mistake," apologized the local.

_What is he talking about? _Thought Peach. _When I talked to the Chancellor he didn't say I looked like a youngster… Wait! What if that blasted spell is still working? What if it's still affecting me?"_

"Luigi," she whispered, "there is something imperative I think I should tell you, but not here."

Without hearing his reply, she grabbed his hand and led them away from a group. Being a large tree the plumber released her hand and knelt down.

"Don't worry, we'll convince the Yoshi you're not a youngster."

"That's not the problem, Luigi," she responded frantically. "When Dais – er, I mean, when someone wished for me to be cut down to size it shrunk me slightly. The wish is still lingering, affecting my height, and well… I don't think it'll stop…"

"Mamma mia, this isn't good," he exclaimed. "You mean you could be smaller than a meatball?"

"Worse than that," she said grimly, "it'll probably continue until I'm not in existence anymore."

"We better find that Star Piece then," replied Luigi, "and wish you back to normal… I don't want to carry you around in my pocket."


	31. Venture into the Volcano

  
Note: Didn't really like how this chapter turned out, lol, writers block when writing this one, I remember. I shortened it up to we'll get straight to the action, which should commence in chapter 33. 

**Chapter 31 **

**Venture into the Volcano**

"It is oppressively hot in here," remarked Peach, already wiping incipient perspiration from her forehead. Inside the entrance of the volcano was a long tunnel leading toward the core of the mountain. At the end of the passageway was a pool of magma, flat rocks served as island stepping stones, making a path guiding to the other side. Luigi jumped onto the nearest stone and it seemed sturdy enough…

"Luigi!" the Prince shouted. "It's sinking!"

The plumber suddenly felt the trembling of the rock and quickly leaped to the next one. The stone he was previously on had submerged, but it reappeared again.

"Mamma mia! Don't stay on that for too long – ah! This one's sinking too!"

He sprung to another adjacent flat rock and he was relieved to find this one not descending.

"This one is safe," he advised. "Be careful."

Geno went first, leaping across the stones with confidence while Mallow seemed hesitant, but he bounded after the doll. Toad, Peach and Bowser came subsequently. The group had safely passed the first section of the fire pit, and Luigi continued, entering a tunnel that led downwards. They barely entered when something crashed unexpectedly behind them. They spun around as a giant roughly orbicular object with spikes blocked their way out. Slowly it started to roll toward them and began to accelerate.

"Run!"

They raced down the tunnel in jumbled commotion, desperately trying to keep distance between them and the speeding thwomp. Luckily the opening of the tunnel was not far away. Luigi skid, and turned the corner, out of the path of the thwomp. Peach and Mallow imitated his example, colliding with him, followed by Toad, Geno and lastly Bowser while the thwomp passed by harmlessly. The group exhaled loudly.

"That was an extremely unpleasant experience," said Geno, as they walked by the unconscious thwomp. "There won't be any more surprises," he turned to Bowser, "right?"

The Koopa King grumbled, "I don't know much about Mt. Lavalava, except for the Lava Piranha that I had chosen to guard a Star Spirit. And stop provoking me with accusing comments and questions!"

There was little said after that, and the party continued down the declining path, crossing lava pits and gaps but there was so sign of the Star Piece.

"It's probably in the heart of the volcano," suggested Mallow, but no one replied and his attempt to produce a conversation failed. Everyone was tired, even Bowser, who was used to the lava and heat, was getting weary.

"Hey, hey! Look at that!" Toad shouted, pointing eagerly up ahead, drawing attention of the exhausted group. On an isolated rock surrounded by lava was a deep hole, as if something crashed there.

"Just like before!" exclaimed Peach excitedly, referring to the disturbance in Daisy's garden. "Oh! That means the Star Piece must be there!"

The vociferous cheering transformed into disappointed gasps and moans as they realized there was no Star Piece. Toad knelt down, examining the gash in the rock.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly. "I thought a Star Piece would be here."

"No, you're right, it's fresh," said Geno. "But… don't tell me someone got here before us!"

"That's right you meddlesome fools!" a voice boomed around them. "We got the Star, and – by orders of our Lord Forgeron – we're here to destroy you for sticking your noses into our Master's plan!"

"W-who… Who's there?" whimpered Mallow, shifting his eyes nervously. A wicked laugh answered and the group whirled around toward the source.

"I'm glad you asked," a red figure said, standing on a protruding ledge from the volcanic walls. His metallic oval body was completely crimson, save for a silver torso and arms and a protruding mouth that resembled Birdo's. Everyone, excluding Luigi and Toad, gasped.

"The Axem Rangers," they blurted in unison, which surprised the Red Ranger.

"Not exactly…" the leader said, posing with his axe. "We fight for evil!"

"We live for perniciousness," jet-black jumped in, striking a static position beside the leader.

"We endeavor for destruction," boosted a blue Ranger.

"We don't believe in righteousness," a chubby yellow flunky shouted, twirling his matching battle-axe.

"We're splendid," uttered a pink Ranger, who winked while blowing a kiss.

"We are…" the leader trailed of, then all of them shouted together, "The Axem Rangers: Untamed Strength!"

"It's an incarnation of the original Axem Rangers! But… only Smithy created them! Can Forgeron be Smithy?" piped up Peach.

"Maybe," hissed Bowser, crackling his knuckles and exposing his sharp claws. "But they're still as annoying as the first and probably as weak, too!"

"If you want the Star," the crimson leader challenged smugly, "you'll have to battle us on our Ax-Blade! However, we will not fail, for we are..."

"THE AXEM –"

"SHUT UP!" the heroes bellowed at the windy villains. The black Ranger snorted and adjusted his cheap shades.

"We'll be waiting at the top of the volcano," he said, obviously infuriated by the curt interruption.

"Tootles!" the pink one giggled, waving childishly. The red leader rounded up his flunkies to return to the ship. They disappeared as quickly as they came.

"So…" said Mallow, breaking the uneasy silence, "how exactly are we going to get up there? The ledges are too far apart; only Luigi is able to jump that far, and backtracking would take far too long."

Suddenly, a circular springboard with a clown face crashed behind them, answering Mallow's question.

"How thoughtful of them," commented Geno dryly.


	32. Prepare for Trouble

**Chapter 33**

Prepare for Trouble and Make it Quintuple 

"Took you long enough!" the leader sneered from the giant Ax-blade that hovered closer. It looked similar to the previous one the original Axem Rangers had used. It was a giant fortress, covered with thick impregnable stone that resembled a tiny castle. A giant blade, which looked like a battle-axe, stuck out like a fin from a dolphin's back. Paint on the steel was a black eye that watched over the fortress.

"If you want the Star Piece," the pink ranger sang, "you have to battle us first!"

Behind her, the black ranger with the cheap shades held the glistening Star Piece. He leaped to the other side of the Ax-Blade and set it down

"We'll leave the Star here, but if you try anything funny like grabbing it and running, we'll slice you to bits."

"Déjà vu, déjà vu, déjà vu," Mallow mumbled in a low chant, unaware that the others had already jumped from the volcano's top to the Ax-Blade. "Hey, wait up!"

As soon as the Prince joined, the Ax-Blade took off into the sky, floating above Yoshi's Village. The dinosaurs below gaped at the dark object that cast shadows over their humble home.

"You may have defeated the original Axem Rangers," jeered Blue, "but we're tougher than them!"

"Axem Rangers: Untamed Strength!" the five chorused, striking various odd poses.

"Attack!" ordered Red, pointing his axe toward the challengers.

Luigi dodged Yellow's battle-axe, which swung in wild arcs. The black ranger approached mallow, while Geno was busy with Blue. The plumber back-flipped out of the chubby flunky's reach and yelled at the wide-eyed Princess.

"Peach! Let us handle this!"

The Princess nodded, since she knew her size would render her helpless and ran away from the battle but a figure blocked her path

"You're mine, sweetie," the pink ranger giggled, batting her eyelashes. "Parry this!"

The new opponent raised her petite hatchet and aimed at Peach's head. The Princess screamed, and barely evaded the weapon; she could feel the distortion of air as it sailed past her harmlessly. Pink didn't seem the least bit disappointed and laughed.

"Oooh, shall we try again?" she tittered. "Of course I would hate to stain that pretty dress of yours with blood."

Pink sprinted at the Princess, before Peach could react. Instead of using her hatchet, Pink lowered her weapon and struck Peach with her metal shoulder, knocking her target back. Peach slammed into the floor, landing on her back, the wind knocked out of her. The girly Axem Ranger cheered and strolled up to her fallen opponent, her axe glistened wickedly. Frightened orbs watched Pink and Peach quickly focused her energy on her only, and most destructive, attack. A small bomb formed into her gloved hands, which dumbfounded Pink.

"Psych Bomb!" the Princess yelled, sitting up, and threw her bomb. The explosive struck Pink's face and engulfed the head with a hot blast. Shrieking, Pink dropped her hatchet and buried her face in her hands. Peach reacted instantly, snatching the discarded axe and held it snugly in her small grip and backed away. The Axem Ranger pulled out a silver-coloured piece from her hip, and Peach realized it was a mirror.

"My beautiful face! It's… ruined!" she cried, her free hand groping her disfiguring melted face, her features barely recognizable. "You… BITCH!"

Outraged, the machine chucked the mirror, barely missing Peach's face. Leaking oily tears, Pink rushed toward her, preparing to ram the Princess. Hatchet ready, Peach held it tightly and swung feverishly in a horizontal direction. The sharp blade made contact with Pink, slicing a large gash across her stomach. The machine faltered, broken circuits cracked with blue electricity as she collapsed. The white light from her distorted eyes faded, and Peach exhaled, precipitation dotting her face.

_One down… Four to go. At least my strength didn't diminish._

Rolling on the floor, Yellow and Luigi were struggling. Yellow left limb was missing, and he was attempting to choke Luigi with his right. Luigi's hands gripped the steel claws that threatened to suffocate him, and tried to pry free. Beside him was a yellow battle-axe, but both of them were not aware of it.

"Luigi, look to your right!" Peach shouted. His eyes fixated on the axe and he swiftly reached for it. He slammed the blade into Yellow's torso, distracting him, and kicked the metal body off. With a controlled swing, the plumber hewed the Axem Ranger, the head separating cleanly from his neck. The crumbling body hit the floor, and Luigi sighed, panting rhythmically.

"Geno Whirl!"

"Snowy!"

A combination of red light and snow slammed into Blue and Black, breaking and dispersing their machinery. They scattered on the steel floor of the hovering Ax-Blade and Mallow cheered and gave out a peace sign while Geno crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Did we get them all?" asked Mallow, then answered his own question. "Wait, where's Red…?"

Red and Bowser were locked in an intense battle, each parrying the other's attacks. Smoke fumed from the reptile's open nostrils, Bowser was trying to burn Red but the leader was too fast. Toad picked up a bolt from a pile of rubble that was Blue and chucked it at Red's back. It caromed off the leader, making a loud 'ping' sound and he turned, facing the little Mushroom.

"Hey Red! Is that an axe or a nail file?" Toad taunted. "My butter knife can cut better!"

The leader deserted Bowser, and rushed to the mocking shroom, smacking him with the flat side of the blade before Toad could react. Toad tumbled back, his face gaping, as he started up at the ranger who loomed over him. Red raised his axe, sneering.

"Burn Ranger, dude!" Toad yelled at Bowser. Bowser opened his mouth, releasing a powerful stream of fire. The blaze overwhelmed Red, the flames licking and melting him. Toad, who was almost engulfed by the flames, yelped and shuffled on his hands and feet backwards.

"You lout!" Toad complained. "I said burn Ranger! Not me!"

"We should look for a way to get off his airship," suggested Geno. "We defeated the Axem Rangers, but what about the Ax-Blade? It's too destructive to leave it, but I doubt anyone can pilot it."

"Hey, look at that," said Mallow, pointing. "I think the Axem Rangers used this to land on Mt. Lavalava."

Hovering with the Ax-Blade, connected only by a thick dark cord, was a circular steel platform that resembled a sphere split in half, with the dome on the bottom. There were no signs of a control centre, and it appeared unstable to Luigi's eyes.

"Great," said Toad. "Let's get the Star and go!"

Without hesitating, Toad leaped on the hovering platform and gestured for the others to come.

"I'll retrieve the Star," offered Peach, and jogged toward the celestial fragment that floated idly. She grasped it, smiling slightly.

_Too bad we have to use it to wish me back to normal… Mario needs it more than me._


	33. The Separation

**Chapter 33**

**The Separation**

A violent rumble suddenly shook the entire airship, knocking Peach off her feet, but she kept a deadlock grip on the Star Piece.

"Peach!" Luigi called, preparing to leap off the transporter, however Mallow grabbed him roughly, pulling him back onto the platform.

"The ship's breaking!" exclaimed Mallow. "You'll only endanger your life!"

"Princess! Get out of here, quickly!" the retainer shouted, fumbling with the cord that connected the transporter to the Ax-Blade. "We can't stay here any longer!"

Peach stood up, but the trembling made her stagger, and she could not keep her balance. Blasts and explosions rocked the airship and the smoke and flames surrounded her. Her golden crown tumbled off her head, clanking against the hard surface.

"W-what… How…" the Princess started, then saw a yellow metal limb slither across the fortress, thrashing uncontrollably as sparks flew from it.

_The Axem Rangers… They must have triggered a self-destruct system or something!_

The smoke blocked her vision, but she sprinted toward the shouts and screams of her partners, brushing by flames that threatened to burn her. She coughed, her eyes stung, and it was hard to breath. She had to use the Star Piece!

"I wish –" she spoke, but a blue hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her sentence.

_They're preventing me from leaving!_ She tried to cry out, as another limb dug into her ankle, almost tripping her.

A large groan echoed inside the hovering fortress and she knew the Ax-Blade was crumbling apart.

_Please Star,_ she wept silently, _find the way to the others… Mario… I'm so sorry._

She threw the Star upward, watching it ascend and vanish in the dark smoke that covered the sky as more crawling limbs continued to clutch and swarm over her.

* * *

Heavily necrotic hands held the glimmering crimson Star Piece. The figure's face twisted into an unrecognizable smile. 

"You did well, Mario."

The slave bowed and departed, his footsteps softly treading on the stone floor.

"Wish upon a star," Lord Forgeron cackled. "I wish…"

* * *

"Oh, God…" Luigi gasped in disbelief, as he watched the Ax-Blade deteriorate and collapse in the sky and plunge into the ocean beside Lavalava Island. Tsunamis slammed into the coast from the aftermath. He felt weak, his eyes moist, like the others. 

"No… Princess…" Toad cried, which turned into a wail, his stubby arm wiping his eyes. "PRINCESS!"

"The Star Piece! Look at that!" Geno awed, as the Star rose from the rubble. The blue streak flew toward the group and hovered in front of Luigi, as if waiting to be in his position. Quivering gloved hands gripped the star, the bright luster indicating that its power was not used. Tears trickled down Bowser's scaly face, as he clutched his teeth firmly to suppress a roar.

It started to rain.

* * *

Kittykatstar: Phew! Another chapter done. Actually, chapter 30 was where I left the story three years ago, and I'm picking it up again. My writing might be rusty, and not as details as the previous chapters, but I'll probably get back into the swing after a few chapters. I was happy with the Axem Ranger battle scene though. And um, sorry for any errors - my errors are mostly words i.e. back was supposed to be bask, etc, and I always miss a few errors even after reviewing and checking the story over and over. Lol. >>; Thanks for all the reviews! After all, this is my first real story I've written... 


	34. The Mourning and Plan

**Chapter 34**

**The Mourning and Plan**

Luigi and the others searched desperately for any sign of the Princess among the ruins of the Ax-Blade, but there was nothing, not even a body. Only a slightly damaged golden crown remained. Bowser picked it up and stroked the crown gently with one claw. The girl he pined for… was gone.

_Peach, I'm so sorry… Forgeron threatened to kill me if I didn't help him, and I stupidly obeyed… If I had known that it would've cost your life, I would've let him taken mine… I… I never got to tell you how much I loved you._

While Bowser was mourning, weeping, Luigi gazed at the Star. He turned to his companions and decided to take charge.

"We have to move one," the plumber declared. "We… we'll have time to mourn later… Right now we have to stop Forgeron and prevent him from taking another life."

The others nodded sorrowfully.

"We could wish for Peach to return to us," suggested Mallow, but Geno shook his head.

"Not even the full power of the Star Road can revive the fallen. We have to put this Star to good use. Peach could've wished to escape the Ax-Blade, but she didn't. I don't know if she did that willingly or unwillingly, but we now have another Star Piece in our possession. Let's wish on it before returning it to Star Haven. This is only a portion, so it wouldn't be powerful. We can't wish for Forgeron to be destroyed or wish for all the Star Pieces to gather."

"I wish Forgeron has a heart attack!" demanded Toad, despite Geno's warning, but the Star Piece didn't react, leaving him shocked. "Ok… I wish –"

"Don't be rash, Toad," Luigi cut in. "Maybe we could wish for Mario back?"

"Forgeron might just brainwash him again," Mallow opposed sadly, and Geno agreed. The heavy rain stopped along with Mallow's sobbing.

"We could wish to be transported to the location of another Star Piece," Bowser proposed, his scarlet orbs still gazing at the crown tearfully – it was too difficult to hide his feelings. "That way we can quickly find another Star Piece, and use that to repeat the wish…"

There was a concurring murmur through the group and Luigi stepped forward.

"Sounds like a plan," confirmed the plumber. "Everyone ready?"

"Forgeron's really gonna get it now," Toad grumbled, his face streaked with redness and tears.

Luigi cleared his throat and held the shimmering fragment.

"I wish…"


	35. Parasol, Hat, and Purse

**Chapter 35**

**Parasol, Hat, and Purse**

Wide, adoring, sapphire eyes fluttered open, glancing around, soaking in the surroundings. Peach was lying down on a grassy field, with lush trees scattered. She sat up, rubbing her slightly bruised head, moaning.

_Where am I…? This isn't Lavalava Island! Am I dead?_

Peach pinched her arm, and winced, making her think otherwise. In the hazy distance, tall gray buildings reached up into the heavens, the sun reflecting off the glass. Peach stood up, her right fist hugging her breast as she twirled around, unfamiliar with any of the landmarks. The Princess gave a tiny 'oh' when she realized she was her normal height again. Her head felt oddly light, and she discovered her crown was missing.

_Oh yea… it fell during the explosion. Wait. Where's the Ax-Blade? Where are the others? What IS this place?_

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a delicate feminine voice asked. Peach pivoted, her eyes enlarged when she saw the speaker.

A slender human stood before her – a human! She had curly brown hair that flowed in wavy thick locks framing her pale oval face. Her right hand clutched a red purse that matched her summer dress she wore while her left held a small closed parasol. The woman's liquidly brown eyes were almost hidden by a fashionable sun hat. Peach was too astounded to speak clearly.

"Y-yes, I'm lo-lost," she stammered, looking around nervously. "I-I have n-n-no idea w-where I am."

"You're in Prospect Park," the woman explained. "The centre of Brooklyn."

_Brooklyn?_ Peach nearly blurted out, but bit her tongue. _But… The Mario Brothers came from Brooklyn! Is… Is this the Real World? The one that doesn't sustain magic?_

The woman pondered; she didn't know whether to continue her way or help this poor dazed girl that wore a strange pink dress. No evening gown resembled the one she donned. Did this blonde girl get lost? Where were her friends and family? She looked so helpless and vulnerable… The Brooklynite sighed, surrendering to her tugging conscience, and gave the girl a welcoming smile.

"I can help you," she offered politely. "You don't seem to know this city very well, and you're already lost."

Peach's eyes lit up with hope and she curtsied gracefully, although the gesture seemed awkward to the woman. People never curtsied in Brooklyn. The stranger was probably foreign, which explained the attire, so the Brooklynite mimicked Peach.

"Thank you very much…"

"Pauline," she supplied and Peach nodded gratefully.

"Thank you very much, Pauline. I'm Pri- er, Peach," she quickly corrected, remembering Mario saying that in his Kingdom, royal titles were rare and hardly used. Plus Pauline might question her identity further if she said 'Princess Peach."

"Peach?" Pauline repeated, trying not to gawk. "Oh! It must be your nickname! I apologize. C'mon, I'll show you around.


	36. Caw!

Chapter 36

Caw!

The brilliant aura that sounded Luigi and the others faded, leaving them in a deciduous forest filled with towering trees, broad shrubs, and flowering meadows. They could hear the chirping and fluttering of birds' overhead. Sunlight struggled to penetrate the canopy, and a few beams lit up the forest floor. The whole area was calm, serene, and unfamiliar to Luigi.

"Where are we?"

"This looks like the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom," observed Toad. "I suggest we split up and find the Star Piece. I hope Forgeron's minions aren't here."

The group scattered, searching high and low. Bowser rustled through the bushes, while Mallow wandered around trees, looking for any sign of the Star Piece. Half an hour later, Luigi felt they had combed the entire area, and still no Star Piece. A pair of black shadows perched on a low branch watched them curiously, cawing quietly.

"I don't get it," said Luigi. "I wished to be transported to a Star Piece's location, but I have yet to see it. Was I not clear?"

"No, you were clear," assured Geno. "Should we keep searching?"

"Maybe," Toad pondered, his arms crossed indicating he was thinking, "we're looking in the wrong elevation."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Mallow, is that we ARE in the right location," said Toad, tilting his chin upward, "but the Star Piece is not on ground level."

"Of course!" agreed Mallow suddenly. "The canopy formed by the trees is so thick and intertwined it probably caught the Star."

"Can't be," Geno opposed gently. "The Star Piece was traveling too fast, it probably crashed through the canopy."

"So look for an opening," suggested Luigi, "and snapped branches. The Star Piece should be nearby.

"Unless it was taken," sighed Mallow.

"Arg," roared Bowser, frustrated, slamming a claw into a thick tree trunk, fighting back tears that blinded his vision, making the group fall silent. "If – if I'd known that Forgeron would cause all this, I wouldn't have succumbed to his orders. He – he threatened to kill me if I didn't obey, but because of me Peach is gone and even if we find all the Star Pieces, nothing we can do will bring her back. We should just give up now. He can keep my damn Sky Castle for all I care."

"We can't give up!" protested Luigi. "Peach wouldn't want that! She always wanted the best for her Kingdom and she was determined to save our world. We can't let her down."

Toad, who had crept away after his theory, did not hear the commotion behind him. Instead, he focused his attentions on two birds sitting on a thin branch. They weren't ordinary birds, they were ravens!

"My friends and I are searching for a star-shaped object that fell from the sky," he explained in a begging tone. "However our search was in vain, and we need this object. It's very important that we have it. Do you happen to know where it is?"

The two ravens glanced at each other, cocking their heads in different directions as if they did not comprehend Toad's pleas. The retainer frowned. He knew ravens were difficult creatures to communicate with; Ravens never spoke unless what they had to say was valuable.

"We know of this object you mentioned," spoke one, "however it's for our leader, Raphael the Raven. We can't simply give it away."

"Please," Toad beseeched. "We need the Star desperately. If you don't give it to us, everything we know and love will perish."

"He's got a point, Harry," whispered one of the ravens. "We have sensed an evil looming over us for some time now. Raphael the Raven had foretold it."

"I got an idea, Bob," responded Harry, ruffling his sleek feathers. "They need the star and we have a plight of our own. If they agree to help us, we'll give it to them and our leader will never know it was originally his gift," the raven turned to Toad. "We have agreed to give you the star, in exchange for your help."

"Oh, thank you," Toad said gratefully. "You can count on us… Luigi! Mallow! Everyone! Get over here! These two ravens know where the Star Piece is!"

The group appeared the instant Toad said 'Star Piece,' and looked at him eagerly. Toad gestured to the perched birds.

"These are Raphael the Raven's followers. They said if we help them,they'll give us the Star Piece."

"Excellent!" cawed Harry excitedly. "Now listen up… We have a horrible problem right now and…"


	37. The Revealing

Chapter 37

The Revealing

The many various sights and sounds overwhelmed Peach, making her giddy with glee. Giant billboards with colourful pictures advertising products hung over the traffic while giant buildings stretched into the heavens. Hundreds of types of cars, trucks, and vehicles she'd never seen before drove past while people bustled on the sidewalks, window-shopping, eating and chatting. There was a large bridge in the distance – Pauline said it was the Brooklyn Bridge – leaving Peach astounded and tiny at the same time. This city was enormous! Strange signs flashed red, yellow, and green, directing the traffic. Peach studied the people that walked past her curiously, and they did the same thing to her. Whenever she made contact with a stranger, she blushed and gave a weak smile, then quickly looked away.

Everything was alien and unrealistic to Peach. There were no visible warp pipes, but there were stairs that led downward, and so far there were no other beings that were not human. No koopas, goombas, or Mushroom folk.

"So, what do you think?" asked Pauline. Peach turned to her, grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling mirthfully, like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, Pauline!" Peach gushed. "This Brooklyn Kingdom is absolutely amazing! I have never seen such an abundance of activity, wealth, architecture and technology in one place! Your ruler must be wonderful!"

"Y-yea…" the brunette agreed, although Peach's response was rather strange. Kingdom? Where DID this girl come from? Pauline decided not to question Peach to see if she could figure out this puzzling blonde.

"Are humans dominant in Brooklyn?" Peach blurted out, not thinking, and it perplexed Pauline even more. "Do you use warp pipes? How can these castles be so tall? Oh! I must know more about this Brooklyn! I wish my retainer were here to see this… I –"

Peach clasped her mouth, ashamed she mentioned her friend. She was afraid Pauline might suspect that she was royalty.

"Did I say retainer?" she tittered nervously. "I –I mean friend."

"You're not from around here, are you?" inquired Pauline, tilting her head slightly. Peach flushed a bright red, and looked down timidly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Uh, no," admitted Peach, still blushing. "B-but I can't say… It's not because of you it's just… You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ha," smiled Pauline, jabbing her chest with a manicured finger, "after what I went through I'm ready to believe everything."

Peach glanced up, interested by Peach's remark.

"Really? What happened?"

"I was kidnapped by an ape," explained Pauline. "Can you believe that? An ape! He captured me and dragged me to the top of an unfinished building – sorta like King Kong!"

_ˆKing Kong? Donkey Kong? Are they related?_

"And not only that, I was saved by a knight in shining armor," she finished, laughing. "Some story, huh."

A bittersweet sorrow washed over Pauline's face as she recollected her past, especially the man who saved her life. Peach saw the change, and bit her lip, wondering what to say.

"Pauline, are you OK?"

"Yea," she sighed. "It's just I miss him so much – my hero. We were engaged and everything, but he suddenly vanished one day without a trace and I haven't heard from him since. His brother, too."

An uneasy feeling grew in Peach's stomach, which transformed into a tight knot. It couldn't be…

"What was his name?"

"His name," answered Pauline, "was Mario Mario."

Kittykatstar - YAY another chapter up and done and stuff... oh, after this updating might slow down, because it caught up to my currently writing, lol. I'm working hard on it - I want this story done and over with so I can focus on SMALL little stories. Wouldn't that be nice? Maybe some Pauline/Mario one-shots, etc... And thank you for all the reviews. I'll be so happy once I'm done this story...


	38. Ravens and Fuzzies

**Chapter 38**

**Ravens and Fuzzies**

Luigi sat down, his back against a tree trunk, knees tucked under his chin with his arms wrapped loosely around his legs. The branch he was on was thick, sturdy, and supported his weight. The ground wasn't far below; he could safely jump down if he was needed. Harry – or was it Bob? – Told him the problem that plagued the ravens.

Fuzzies.

And it wasn't a few of them – it was a swarm of fuzzies that pestered the peaceful ravens. They raided the territories of the black birds, stealing food, smashing unguarded eggs, destroying nests and attacking the ravens. Raphael the Raven would always scare the fuzzies off, but he was in the Jade Jungle, leaving the little birds to fend for themselves. A messenger was already sent to their leader, and they hoped Raphael would come to their aid.

If Luigi and his companions helped the ravens ward off the fuzzies, they would receive the Star Piece as a gift of thanks.

The ravens estimated the fuzzies would invade later today, and it gave Luigi time to prepare. However he was tired and wondered what he brother would do if he were here. He chuckled.

"Cheer up, Weegee," Mario would say. "We'll find all the Star Pieces."

Dread and dolor crept into Luigi's face. How would Mario handle the fact that Peach was gone? The taller plumber knew that Mario and Peach shared a strong relationship – but how close were they exactly? Mario never mentioned that he loved Peach, but Luigi took note of his brother's actions. Mario often gazed at the picture of the Princess in his bedroom dresser, and carefully stored all the letters she sent him in a small wooden box.

Voices below broke Luigi's pondering. Mallow and Toad were chatting, and Luigi pushed aside his grief and sorrow and concentrated on the light-hearted conversation.

"What are fuzzies, Toad?" Mallow asked, pushing a pebble with his toe. Toad sighed, the fungus knew only little about them, but he wasn't going to let the Prince know _that._

"They resemble dust bunnies, have beady eyes, and tiny fangs," the retainer responded, stroking his chin and portraying the image of a genius. "They come in many colours – black, yellow, and pink and probably more."

Mallow was amazed. "How do they attack?"

Toad pretended to shudder. "You don't wanna know," he grinned darkly. "Using their fangs they latch on to their victim and suck the life force right out of them! Like this!"

Toad attached onto Mallow's scrawny leg, making growling and driveling noises. Mallow screamed, trying to shake the stubborn fungus off him. The puffball tripped, sending the pair tumbling. Toad released Mallow, and rolled on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Geno lazily opened one eye, the doll was leaning against a different tree trunk with his shoulder, and watched in mild amusement as Mallow pushed the giggling Mushroom.

"Not funny, Toad," Mallow breathed, glaring at him. The fungus babbled inarticulately, gasping for air between laughs.

"Was… so."

Arms crossed, Geno glanced up at Luigi, who returned the look, and they both shook their heads failing to hide their smiles.

A low rumbling cry broke through the trees, and they froze, uncertain. Then, again, it sounded.

"Meeeeooook!"

The ravens cawed alarmingly, followed by loud rustles of feathers as they took flight. Luigi leaped off the branch, landing with one knee bent, then straightened up. Bowser stepped into view – no one knew where he had gone and did not bother to ask.

"It must be them," said Luigi, and took charge. "Come on, the faster we finish this, the sooner we'll obtain the Star Piece."


	39. Mario's Past

**Chapter 39**

**Mario's Past**

"So, let me get this straight," said Pauline, sipping her coffee, her slender legs crossed under the kitchen table. The girls had retired to Pauline's apartment, which was stationed above the "Mario Bros. Plumbing" shop. "You're the Princess of a place called the Mushroom Kingdom from another dimension, right?"

"Correct."

"Hm," the brunette mumbled, her nimble fingers tapping the mug as she soaked in Peach's story. "You don't look like a mushroom."

"My mother was human," Peach offered, "and it's perfectly find if you don't believe me. I'm still struggling with the concept that I'm in the Real World. I thought this world was merely a myth."

_Until Mario and Luigi appeared,_ she added silently to herself.

Peach managed to hide the shock that she was talking to Mario's former fiancé, but inside her stomach had restless butterflies, and she had a hard time grasping this new information. Beside her idle hand was a small cup of mint tea – Pauline wasn't an avid tea drinker, but she found some tea bags in a forgotten container and happily boiled the water for her new guest.

The apartment was small and very cluttered. Pauline apologized about the mess when she removed clothes that were draped over the chairs.

Pauline licked her lips, but appeared thoughtful, and tasted her hot drink again. "No, I believe you. It explains your attire and your fascination with Brooklyn's traffic lights. How did you get here, exactly?"

"That, I'm not sure myself," acknowledged Peach, over the rip of her cup. "There was an explosion on a flying ship and I was caught in it. I thought I was done for, but I somehow ended up here."

Peach didn't realize how hungry she was until she sipped her tea. She quickly gulped it – temporarily forgetting all the proper manners she was taught – and set it on the table.

"You must be starving," Pauline remarked, chuckling. "Oh – here, I'll take the cup. I can make something – anything you want – but nothing fancy. I'm not sure what you have in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach smiled weakly. "I- it's up to you. I haven't eaten in so long, anything you make will be delicious."

While Pauline washed her hands, Peach took the time to study her surroundings. Papers, stained coffee mugs, old laundry and utensils covered the tables and furniture in the living room. The kitchen and the living room had no walls or doors to distinguish them, save for the meeting of white tile and beige carpet. A narrow hallway branched off – which probably let to the bathroom and bedrooms.

To her left was a crude dresser littered with pictures and dishes. One of the pictures was a framed photograph protected by dusty glass.

In the picture – which was probably taken when the apartment was new and clean – was a younger version of Pauline sitting in a tanned chair, with thick arms wrapped around her collarbone. A man, with unruly curly brown hair, leaned behind the chair and hugged Pauline close. He had a bulbous nose, a sleek black mustache, and deep blue eyes. The couple was smiling.

Lying next to it was another picture of Mario and Pauline; this time engaged in a passionate kiss, their eyes closed. A beautiful gold band with a single diamond was on Pauline's ring finger and her slender hand rested on Mario's cheek.

Peach turned away, her heart began to ache, and her lip quivered. Mario never mentioned his past to her; he often avoided the topic of his personal life and focused on describing the Real World. She couldn't help but pity Pauline, and Mario too. The one she loved was taken away from her, and she had no idea where, or why, he vanished.

Did Mario still think of her? That thought was almost too difficult to comprehend. Peach felt crushed, and for some odd reason, betrayed, even though this relationship happened before she and Mario met. How often does Mario lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of Pauline? Does he… still love her?

A tinge of jealously tainted Peach's thoughts, and she waved it away. What else did Mario avoid telling her?

"Mom?" a little voice whimpered, and Peach looked up.

Standing near the hallway entrance was a short boy in baggy blue pajamas. He had thick wavy chestnut hair, adorable aquamarine eyes, and a small nose. He moaned and Pauline abandoned her chores and walked to him. She knelt down and felt his forehead while the boy glanced at Peach in puzzlement.

"Mario, what are you doing up?" she scowled gently. "You still have a fever. Get back to bed, darling. I'll come in with your medicine soon, okay?"

The boy nodded, although unhappy with the order. His mother kissed his head and ushered him to bed.

Peach gasped, noting the similarities.

Pauline was a mother!

Mario had a… SON?

She slumped back, forgetting her hunger, her hands gripping her knees to support herself. She was devastated, almost to the point of weeping. She wondered if she and Mario would ever have a similar relationship that he and Pauline had shared. Would Mario allow that to happen between them? Would Mario allow her arms to wrap around him?

Pauline noticed, but mistook the shock for hunger and set a healthy fruit salad in front of the Princess, followed by some chicken sandwiches and a glass of apple juice.

"He's… a lovely boy," Peach managed to choke out, her trembling hand picking up the plastic fork.

"He is," Pauline agreed. "I wish Mario was here to see him. He would've been overjoyed… He – the day Mario disappeared was the day I discovered I was pregnant. I was planning to tell him when he came home from work… but he never did."

Pauline wiped her moist eyes, suppressing a sob. "He would've been a good father… I'm so sorry, Peach. Forgive me. It's just that I feel he's alive out there… somewhere, but unable to come home. At least I told him I loved him before he left."

Peach focused on her meal – and savoured each bite despite the urge to devour the food quickly. Her hunger slowly vanished, and her brain functioned better, thinking of a way to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Right now, she needed to get back. She could dwell on Mario and Pauline later.

_Luigi and the others must be worried about me… I just hope they're all right._


	40. The Battle of Raven Forest

Kittykatstar: Yay, chapter up, and I'm working on chapter 41, so updates will be slower. Enjoy, and yea there's a Star Fox reference in there somewhere. Can you find it? Winners get cookies. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Laters!

Chapter 40

The Battle of Raven Forest

The swarm of fuzzies invaded, their tiny bodies bouncing like tennis balls off the ground and trees. Laughing, they spent no time in causing trouble for the ravens. The birds cawed in anger and dived, hoping to strike them. The fuzzies heavily outnumbered them.

"Meok! What's this?" a black fuzzy taunted, surveying Luigi and his partners. "Backup? Meok!"

The challenger launched himself at Luigi, who sidestepped, and the fuzzy slammed into a tree trunk. It slid to the ground, dizzy and distorted, then fainted. Luigi smiled.

"These guys are a piece of cake!" the plumber shouted. "Take out as many as you can!"

Geno straightened his arms, his hands disappearing into the wooden limbs as hollow metal tubs emerged. He pointed his star gun toward a group of fuzzies closing in on him, and fired.

Multiple stellate yellow bullets shot out of the barrels, pelting the fuzzies repeatedly. They screamed and scattered, hiding behind bushes and trees, trying to avoid the starry fire. Geno ceased his assail, his arms returned to normal, and he chased after them.

However, Mallow wasn't doing so well. Three fuzzies clung to him by their teeth, and he swatted them frantically. Two retreated but the third wouldn't loosen his grip on Mallow's leg.

"Luigi!" Mallow pleaded. "Get this guy off me!"

A graceful kick answered him, sending the leech-like creature flying. Mallow thanked the plumber quickly, before battling more advancing fuzzies.

Snarling, Bowser stomped the ground, causing the forest to tremble, frightening the fuzzies before him. He stuck them hard with his razor claws. Smoke poured out of his open flared nostrils as he prepared to blast him with hot flames. A rock hit his head, interrupting his attack. He glanced up, glaring at Toad, who balanced on a wide tree branch.

"Don't cause a forest fire, pyromaniac," reminded Toad, coughing from the smoke. Bowser hurled a shrieking fuzzy at him in frustration, but he knew the annoying fungus had a point. The Koopa King growled, revealing his sharp teeth, scaring the remaining challengers off.

Sweat beaded Luigi's face as he placed another strong kick, sending a fuzzy flying. Many retreated after one hit, more kept coming and Luigi was beginning to tire. Their numbers were endless!

"Geno Boost!" the wooden doll commanded, and a sudden flood of energy entered Luigi's body. "It temporarily raises your strength!"

"Thank you!" Luigi called back, then focused on the advancing foes that jumped around him. His punch was surprisingly effortless, striking a fuzzy in the jaw, and it stumbled back. Crackles of blue lightning shot out from the sky, electrocuting the fuzzies haphazardly. Mallow appeared beside him, grinning proudly, while Bowser cornered a frightened opponent.

"Leave our homes alone!" a black raven cawed above the battle, perched on Toad's stubby arm. Ravens swooped out of hiding, filling the sky, and dived toward the unharmed fuzzies. Talons met tooth, which sent many rolling in tangled combat.

Toad had organized an attack!

"Meeeeoook Retreat! Retreat!" the opponents chanted, and hopped away, while the injured ones stumbled behind, deserting the unconscious allies.

The cheering was loud and echoed through the woods as the ravens cawed in triumph. The birds clutched the downed fuzzies and flew off – probably to drop them off far away from their nests.

Luigi collapsed as the Geno Boost faded, but he was content. A raven fluttered down, struggling to hold a navy-coloured Star Piece in its beak.

"This is for helping us," it said gratefully, before flying off. "We hid this on the highest branch of the tallest three. Not even our enemies could reach it."

Luigi smiled and touched the shimmering fragment. "It was no problem."

"I don't think we should wish on it yet," suggested Toad. "It's already evening."

Luigi's eyes grew wide and glanced upward. Toad was right. The sun was already dipping in the horizon, staining the sky with shades of crimson and apricot.

"We'll start first thing in the morning after a rest," said Luigi. His stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment. "And we haven't eaten since this morning. Toad, is there a town nearby…?"

The retainer shook his head. "Not here."

"And," Geno said quickly, "we're not wasting this Star Piece on food. We have no idea where the rest of the Star Pieces are."

"Does that mean we're staying here for the night?" Mallow inquired Geno, disappointed.

"Unless you want to spend the night searching for civilization, yes."

Bowser grunted in disapproval, unhappy with the plan. He trod off until he found a suitable place to rest, away from the group. He sat down, hunched over slightly, and took out Peach's crown from under his shell. His claws quivered as he held it, tears swelling beneath his eyes. He hugged the golden diadem close, repressing a sob, muttering low apologies to the deceased Princess. Bowser rotated the crown in his hands, his eyes examining every angle of it, then noticed something odd.

The sapphires and rubies embedded in the gold were dull. No light reflected off the gems despite the sinking sun radiating behind him. Bowser shrugged the observation away, stiffening a yawn and laid on his stomach.

"Damn Forgeron," he cursed softly, and drifted off to sleep, his right hand still clutching the tiny crown. "I'll avenge you, Peach…"


	41. Peach's Plan and Decision

Chapter 41

Peach's Plan and Decision

"There," said Pauline, pleased with herself. "No one would ever suspect that you're out of place here!"

Peach blushed heavily – her whole face bright scarlet, as she studied herself in the mirror. She wore a simple sleeveless pink shirt – called a tank top Pauline explained, and light-blue jean shorts. White sneakers replaced her red high heels, with matching socks that barely passed her ankles. Pauline rarely wore the outfit so she willingly gave it to Peach, and the sneakers had the best fit.

"I'll put your dress in a bag," the brunette offered.

"No, no," Peach insisted. "You keep it. Think of it as a gift for helping me. Besides, I don't want to carry it around."

"Do you have any idea to get back?"

"No really," Peach lied, "but I have to find a way to return home. My Kingdom needs me."

There was a grain of truth in her white lie. She had a small plan forming, but she wasn't sure if she was right, and she was worried Pauline might figure out that Mario warped to her Kingdom. Peach couldn't bring Pauline, and her son, with her – her world was in trouble and she didn't want Pauline in danger and Mario was under a spell.

_Don't kid yourself_, a voice told her. _Even if the Kingdom was safe and Mario was returned to normal, you wouldn't bring her. You're jealous and you're scared they'll end up together again if they were reunited._

A strident ring broke her thoughts, and she whirled around, bewildered and confused by the shrill sound. It repeated twice, then was cut short when Pauline picked up a cordless telephone receiver beside her king bed and held it to her ears. Peach relaxed – the Real World was safe from villains like Lord Forgeron.

"Hello?"

Pauline's face frowned, her lips puckered in disapproval, clearly upset. She held up her pointer finger indicating she was occupied and departed from the bedroom. However, Pauline left the door wide open and her voice carried from the kitchen and she wasn't happy.

"I can't work right now! My child is very sick and I'm not leaving him. There's dozens of waiters and waitresses having a day off, go ask them!"

While Pauline argued, Peach's eyes wandered, gazing around the bedroom. The wall was painted beige, and the bedding was crimson with intricate gold tone patterns in the jacquard comforter. Underneath was a gold tone percale. The bed was neat, complete with matching pillows, curtains and a table cover on a nightstand.

The bed frame and dresser were made of mahogany, and Peach stood in front of the mirrored closet next to the door.

The bedroom was cleaner than the rest of the apartment, save for clothes and jewelry boxes covering the dresser. Peach made her way to the nightstand, noticing yet another picture of the separated couple. Pinned beneath the frame was a slightly wrinkled note scribbled in black ink. Curiously ate away at Peach until she sat down on the bed and picked it up. The illegible writing was plagued with spelling mistakes and grammar errors. Peach chuckled. She recognized Mario's chicken scratch anywhere, and luckily she knew how to decipher the poor handwriting.

_Pauline_, it started.

_I know these past few years have been tough and tense. I apologize for our frequent fights. I didn't mean to make you cry. My full time job is stressful, and the bills keep piling. My candles have long burnt out but I'm not giving up. I didn't drop college for nothing. I'm doing my best to support you, and help you with your acting career. Keep you chin up and focus on your dream, we'll pull through._

_Love, Mario_

_P.S. We're out of laundry detergent. I'll pick some up after work._

Peach returned the note to its proper place just as she heard Pauline walk down the hallway. Peach stood up before Pauline entered the room. Phone clutched in hand, she sighed and looked pleadingly at Peach.

"I hate to ask this," she said desperately, "but I have to work. Can you take care of Mario while I'm gone? I'm so sorry, I know you want to return to your Mushroom Kingdom but I refuse to leave him home alone. C-can you do that for me?"

Peach nodded. "Of course. You helped me and I want to return the favour."

"You're a peach, Peach," Pauline said thankfully, grabbing a plastic nametag from the dresser.

"I'm not sure when my shirt is over, but I hope it's not long. Just check on Mario once in a while. He shouldn't be a problem."

Pauline focused on the mirror as she applied red lipstick, grabbed her purse, then left. Moments later Peach heard a door shut.

She wasted no time.

Peach exited the bedroom and turned the knock of the door that led downstairs. She hesitated and checked Mario who was sound asleep. The young boy looked angelic with his messy brown hair handing in his eyes, and Peach smiled. He was the son of a hero.

The stairs led to the Super Mario Bros. plumbing shop. She learned that after Peach did a quick tour of her apartment.

The plumber was simple – a desk with a hutch was established in the corner of the small room, with a wooden chair behind it. A large map of Brooklyn covered a portion of the wall. Various shelves filled with tool belts, and chairs placed near the main window, completed the workshop. Peach felt like she stepped back in time.

_It was left the way it was the day Mario and Luigi disappeared from Brooklyn… That's good._

Peach searched the desk, careful not to disturb the papers and items.

There, beside the phone, was a tiny square yellow note. She groaned – more Mario writing. She picked it up and read it carefully. It gave a location to the Mario Brothers' next plumbing job and she hoped it was the place where they accidentally warped to her Kingdom.

Comparing the names on the note to the map, she estimated the stated location was a mile north and reread the note.

_Problem,_ it said. _Leaky pipes, rumors of strange creatures – probably alligators, seen crawling out of oversized pipes in the sewers. Sent to investigate. _

Peach found a Post-It™ note and a pen, and copied Mario's scribbles, and added more directions from the map. She pocketed the paper in her jean shorts and returned upstairs, silently cheering her accomplishment.

She decided to depart once Pauline arrived. In the meantime she cleaned the organized the kitchen and living room, submerging dirty dishes in hot soapy water. Humming a popular tune from her world, Peach scrubbed the dishes spotless – anything to keep her mind off Pauline, Mario, and his letter.

_Pauline still hasn't moved on,_ she thought sorrowfully, _does the same apply to Mario, too?_

Abandoning the plate, she snatched a dry cloth and wiped her tears, sobbing quietly. Her heart ached terribly and she was torn. Should she pretend this never happened? Should she tell Pauline about Mario? If she did, Pauline would surely want to come and see her former fiancé. Peach could imagine it now - Mario picking up his laughing child as Pauline leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly.

Jealously contaminated her mind once again, followed by guilt.

_Out of all the people in Brooklyn, I had to meet Mario's old flame,_ she thought bitterly, and then was appalled at herself. _How did I get so envious and selfish? Pauline has the right to know, but there's currently chaos in my world and she might be put in danger. Also, I don't know of any warp pipes that lead to the Real World. _

A slam indicated Pauline got off work, and Peach looked back, dropping her damp rag.

_I've decided… I won't tell her, but once this adventure is over I'll organize a search to find a way to the Real World… and when that happens, Mario can choose who he wants to be with. But I can't promise I'll back away in the meantime. I-I love him too much…_


	42. Peach's Departure

**Chapter 42 **

**The Departure**

"Lord Forgeron," a minion said, bowing low before his master in the dark throne room. "We found a Star Piece. I hope this pleases you."

A second flunky appeared, and presented the orange fragment before Forgeron. The two humanoid machines were clothed in simple brown robes underneath the fabric were only masses of circuits and live wires.

"Excellent," his raspy voice approved. "This will prove to be most useful…"

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Peach entered the sewers. Right after Pauline returned, Peach told her she had to leave. Peach gave the struggling single mother her dress, loves, and her expensive blue earrings, stating that they should be worth something. Pauline cried, thanking her repeatedly, and she didn't mind – or asked – when the Princess requested to take a tool belt. 

The stench of waste and filthy water overwhelmed Peach, and she wrinkled her nose, disgusted. Using the flashlight from the tool belt she brought from the plumbery, she walked through the damp tunnel, listening to the rhythmic dripping of stale water. How did Mario stand this?

Ahead, the normal rows of pipes changed into a jungle of metal tubes. Pipes of every size and colour stuck out from the floor, sides and ceiling.

_This must be the place…_

Fumbling with the heavy tool belt, she fished out a wrench, trying to recall how Mario fixed the castle water system. Peach eyed a small pipe, and twisted the bolts. Water gushed out, soaking her legs, and she quickly secured the pipe again. Her sneakers sloshed to the next pipe, this time an orange one, and repeated.

Nothing.

She sighed. She wasn't even sure if the warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom worked anymore.

After an hour or twisting nuts, bolts, and examining pipes, Peach's hope to return home diminished.

_Will I never see Mario again? No! I _will_ find a way! The warp pipe must be here somewhere. I can't let Mario stay controlled by that… monster!_

Peach dropped her wrench and it hit a vertical pipe laid down on the ground. It clanged loudly against the metal, causing a sonorous echo through the sewer. She covered her ears to block the piercing noise, which was followed by a tremor. The Mushroom Princess glanced around nervously, as she grabbed a duct to sturdy herself.

A large green pipe emerged from the ground.

Peach gasped excitedly. This must be the warp pipe! She discarded the tool belt and peered down the pipe, which led to pitch black.

_The sound must've activated it. Mario, I'm coming._

The sun had set when Peach pushed through the front entrance of her beloved castle in Toad Town. The warp pipe led her outside of the city before disappearing. A sleepy guard patrolling the foyer on the first floor lazily glanced in Peach's direction then quickly reacted to her presence. The mushroom straightened up, holding his spear proudly.

"Good evening, Princess," the young guard said, shaking off his exhaustion. "I-I heard news from the Chancellor. I heard you gone off with Toad and B-Bowser to search for the missing Star Shards. What are you doing here? Should I wake Toadsworth?"

"Not now, I'll be leaving soon," she said, then rushed off to the kitchen without another word. She'd find some privacy here. She closed her eyes, muttering a quick summon, and a tiny glittering object appeared and hovered before her.

It was a Power Star: a gift from the Star Spirits themselves.

"The Mushroom Kingdom may be in grave danger," she said. "Use your power to protect the town and my people."

Melodious chimes and jingles answered her. Peach frowned – the magical pattern emitted from the Star Pieces felt different. Was something wrong with them? Were they affected by the events taking place? Oh! What if Forgeron was involved?

"Power Stars, reveal your total number."

The single Star Piece glowed and a number made up of multiple lights flashed across the kitchen.

121.

_121? I originally had 120. How did I end up with an extra?"_

"Reveal Power Star number one hundred and twenty one," she commanded.

Its black eyes blinked and disappeared, as it was replaced by another Star.

Peach gasped as she gazed at the Star before her. It was larger than the previous one and it glowed a rich purple.

A Star Piece?

"Of course!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. It must have crashed into her Kingdom and the Power Stars probably mistaken it for its own – after all the Star Road was created by the Star Spirits. Did that mean the Power Stars originated from the Star Road?

She could wish to be reunited with Luigi and the others!

And they must be starving!

* * *

Kittykatstar: Yay, another chapter up and completed, although it was a little rushed. Heh... I managed to have a writing spree, so I'll have the other chapters up ASAP. I'm hoping to end this story before it reaches '60'. Wanna thank Animefangirl11, surferljb, and Lady Daisy for reviewing my story and encouraging me to continue, and others, too. Oh, and my boyfriend, love ya tons. 


	43. The Celebration

**Chapter 43**

**The Celebration**

The campfire crackled, providing warmth and light for Luigi, Toad, Geno and Mallow. Luigi was the only one awake. His body was exhausted but his thoughts were restless and replayed in his mind over and over. He wondered about Mario, the future, about a lot of things.

A faint glow shone outside of the campfire's reach, and Luigi stood up, uncertain of the cause.

A slender figure stepped into view and Luigi rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It couldn't be… Peach!

"Hello, Luigi," she said. "I brought some –"

Her sentence was cut off by a tight hug as Luigi wrapped his arms around her. Peach dropped the picnic basket and Star Piece, feeling her ribs being crushed.

"L-Luigi," she gasped. "Arms… pressure… suffocating…"

He released her and she inhaled, gulping in precious air. What was _that_ all about?

"I… We thought you were dead," Luigi stuttered. "We searched for you but we found nothing. I can't believe you survived!"

The plumber pivoted and shouted excitedly. "Guys! Peach is… here! Wake up!"

One by one they stirred, groaning and wiping eyes. Toad was the first to notice her. He jumped up and rushed to the Princess, who knelt down to embrace her friend.

"P-Princess!" he sobbed, clinging to her. "I missed you so much. I –"

Toad quickly retreated and looked calmly away with his arms crossed. "I mean… I knew you were alive. I wasn't worried at all."

Peach smiled and kissed his cap. "I missed you too, Toad."

Mallow was next to hug her; Geno merely nodded. When the embracing was over, Peach thought her whole body was bruised. She sat down, surprised at their strength and she was relieved it was over.

"Oh," she said, pointing to the forgotten picnic basket. "I brought some food, and I found another Star Piece…"

"Home-made grub!" Toad cheered and snatched the basket. "You saved us all!"

Peach rolled her eyes, since when was her cooking more important than a Star Piece?

The group sat around the campfire as Toad passed plates, bowls, and utensils. He brought out a thermos bottle and glanced at Peach questioningly.

"Vegetable stew," she answered. "There's also bread, cheese, slices of meat, a jug of water, fruit salad I made and a strawberry cake I baked."

Peach rested, her back against a tree trunk, one leg stuck out while the other was bent with her left arm resting on the knee. Her arms ached from the amateur plumbing and she already had a snack while she baked. All she needed was some rest…

"Thank you, Princess Toadstool," Mallow said, followed by a similar chorus of thanks, praise and compliments of the meal and she smiled, glad they enjoyed her cooking.

After grabbing a slice of cake, Luigi dropped beside Peach. He glanced at her, puzzled by her new outfit.

"What happened while you were away?" he asked casually, tearing into the soft dessert with a fork. Peach looked away, clearly disinterested, and upset, by the question.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said deplorably, ending the topic. The plumber was taken back by her answer, but he didn't persist. He reached out and gave her ungloved hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what happened to you while we were separated, but it's all over now. You're back with us and we won't allow any harm to come to you again."

He chuckled and added. "My brother wouldn't allow it."

The remark seemed to cheer her up, and the corners of her mouth twitched into a weak smile.

"D-Does he… Does Mario care for me?" she inquired reluctantly.

"Of course he does, Peach," he assured, realizing that mentioning his brother lifted her mood. "His eyes light up as the sound of your voice. He waits impatiently for your next letter and he keeps a picture of you on his dresser. You're special to him, that's why he choose to be your official hero and protector."

The two fell silent and Luigi finished his cake. Peach noticed Bowser was not around, and asked Luigi were he had gone. The plumber gestured, and she walked in the direction he had indicated.

_Might as well let Bowser now I'm here,_ she thought, her vision adjusting to the darkness outside the campfire's limits as she left the group. _Besides, he might be hungry too._


	44. Awkward Bonding

Chapter 44 

**Awkward Bonding**

Peach found the sleeping reptile resting in a prostrate position. His head was barely visible, and his limbs were withdrawn into his shell. She laughed quietly. So that's how Bowser slept! Should she wake him?

Peach approached him cautiously, knelt down, and tapped his shell gently.

"Bowser?" she whispered. "Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know there's dinner if you're hungry. Oh, and that I'm here now… Bowser?"

The Koopa King stirred, his eyes flickered before slowly opening. His crimson orbs drifted lazily, then widened as they focused on Peach's face. He sat up and blinked in disbelief, staring astoundingly at her, his voice shaky.

"Peach… Is that really you?" he managed to choke out. Peach blushed heavily and fixated on the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up," she apologized quickly, mistaking his shock for anger. "I didn't mean to upset –"

Large scaly arms wrapped around her, and forced her against his breastplate, embracing her tenderly; unlike the bear hug Luigi gave her that crushed her lungs. Bowser's shoulders shrugged repeatedly as he tried to suppress his sobs, tears flowing and dabbing Peach's shirt. The Princess felt his claws stroke her fair affectionately and she tensed, unsure of the reptile's strange reaction.

Bowser closed his eyes, shutting out the tears, cherishing the warmth of her body against his.

"I truly thought you were gone," he wept. "I thought you didn't survive that crash…"

Peach tried to squirm out of his grip, but his embrace was too powerful and Bowser didn't seem to notice her struggle and she surrendered. The two didn't speak while Bowser idly caressed the Princess who was bewildered and uneasy.

_Peach came to me on her own free will. _Bowser thought blissfully. _Does that mean… she missed me? Should I confess my feelings for her? I wish we could stay like this forever…_

"Um, Bowser?" Peach piped up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I – I came to inform you that I brought meals for everyone. I wanted to let you know in case you were hungry."

"Oh," he said downheartedly, releasing her and they both stood up. Pining eyes followed the Princess as Bowser watched her head off toward the campfire.

"Peach," he blurted out, and she turned around, facing him. Beautiful adoring eyes of sapphire returned his gaze, her long blonde hair cascading down her slender shoulder and back, with thick strands framing her small face.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

Bowser's tongue grew heavy in this mouth as he strove to form a sentence.

_I want to tell you how much I love you. How I long to hold you hand, and kiss your soft lips and I pray every night that we'll be together as a couple one day. How I dream to hold you close and hear you whisper those three little words to me. How I hope that… I'll be able to kiss your forehead, say goodnight and then sleep in the same bed together… How I wish that you'd see past my frightening appearance._

"I," he stammered then settled on a less personal topic. "Here's your crown…"

He presented the royal heirloom and Peach gasped happily. With a thank you, she adjusted the crown on her head until she was satisfied. The gems sparkled as if shining with its own light.

"Did you do the cooking, Peach?"

"Yes I did. Most people don't realize this, but I AM a good cook!"

Bowser chuckled although he was crying inside. "I never tried your cooking before, but I bet it's delicious."

"Well just try it and tell me what you think," she encouraged. "Come on, before Toad eats the whole cake."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Lord Forgeron," a robotic servant reported, its spider-like fingers clicking nervously. "We have located another Star Piece."

"Good. Have any machines been dispatched to recover it?"

"I – no. You see…" it paused. "They're too scared to get it my Lord –"

A large roar erupted from Forgeron, as blue lightning crackled and struck the miserable flunky. It screeched, metallic limbs flailing wildly, its pain sensors overloaded. Forgeron deceased in his punishment, leaving the robot to lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. He then extended his right arm from under his robe, revealing a steel casing and wires intertwined into his gangrenous limb. On his forearm rested a small pad with various buttons: the control centre of all his creations, including the robot before him.

"I can easily shut you down," he threatened. "Send Mario to do the job if you want to continue to function."

The servant leaked oily drops, but left as quickly as its damaged parts would allow.

The wicked Lord turned and gazed at the two Star Pieces hovering idly. He remembered his first attempt to subjugate the world. His most powerful and trusted creation had betrayed him, stole his aircraft and escaped with his army. Smithy had gotten away, but now Forgeron designed a special device to prevent any rebellion.

_All I have to worry about is that Koopa's pitiful army. The mind-controlling spell can't last much longer without the power of the Star Road. I better gather all the Pieces fast. However I still have full power over Mario – he will surely succeed in his task._


	45. Big Boo's Woods

**Chapter 45**

**Big Boo's Woods**

"Good luck, everyone," Glitter said, then soared toward the morning sky, with three powerless Star Pieces trailing behind her. The messenger had found Geno via the Star Spirits' help and took the fragments once Luigi wished upon one.

The group found themselves in a new unfamiliar forest. Instead of cheerful sunlight, lush vegetation and chirping birds, they were greeted with darkness and gnarly dead trees with branches that resembled claws. They heard a rustle in the bushes and Toad clung to Peach's bare leg nervously, scared by the surroundings. The woods gave a spooky and eerie presence. Luigi trembled violently; the place reminded him of the mansion he had 'won' in his last adventure. Were these woods haunted too?

"Shall we split up like before?" Geno asked Luigi, who shook his head.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea t-this time," the leader stuttered. "W-who knows what l-lurks in these woods."

"Sorry, but I agree with Geno here," pointed out Mallow. "It'd be faster that way. Maybe we can go in pairs?"

"Well, I guess my partner is Toad then," said Peach, shaking the leg the fungus grabbed tightly,

"And I'll pair up with Geno," responded Mallow. Luigi tried to hide the fact he was relieved to be accompanied, even if it was Bowser, although he was concerned about Peach and Toad being together.

"Are you sure you two will be fine?" he inquired. Peach frowned while Bowser silently agreed with Luigi.

"Are you saying we're weak?" she shot back, feeling insulted. "The two of us can handle ourselves, right Toad?"

"S-sure," the retainer mumbled, still hugging her limb. "We're cool with it."

They split up in the according pairs and spread out in different directions. Peach veered to the right, pushing branches and leaves out of the way with her free hand, while the other held the picnic basket.

"Toad, you can let go now," she said, irritated. "I can't keep walking with you connected to my leg."

Reluctantly, he released her and glanced around uneasily. He had seen something in those bushes and it terrified him.

"I think we should turn back," suggested Toad, caught in a twisted shrub, and struggled to get free. He pushed the twigs aside, and sprung out of the bush. Peach sighed, Toad was right and she wasn't sure how far they traveled. The others probably found the Star Piece.

Peach's foot struck a root and she tripped, landing hard on her stomach as the items in the picnic basket spilt out and scattered on the ground. She groaned and sat up. She heard a high-pitched laugh behind her, and she whipped around, her eyes glaring at her friend.

"That wasn't funny, Toad," she scowled. "I could've seriously injured myself! Oh, now I have to clean all this up."

"I didn't find it funny, Princess," Toad gaped, eyes wide, his trembling hand pointing. "But he sure did."


	46. Mischief Makers

**Chapter 46**

**Mischief Makers**

"Catch it, Geno!" Mallow shouted, his stubby legs barely keeping up with the wooden doll. Bullets sprayed from Geno's fingers as he attempted to strike the flying boo who held a green Star Piece. The ghost cackled, disappeared and reappeared behind them, taunting the pair with the fragment before zipping off again. Geno and Mallow chased the ghost, but they skidded to a halt when they realized it was gone.

"The boo vanished!" the Prince exclaimed. "Where'd it go?"

"It probably turned invisible," responded Geno. "Keep searching!"

A piercing shriek echoed through the forest.

"That was Princess Toadstool! She's probably in trouble!"

Geno nodded. "We better find her, Mallow. Maybe that's where the ghost went."

A circular white orb hovered in front of Peach, grinning childishly. The sphere giggled, its little flippers flapping wildly as she got on her feet. Toad clung to Peach again, like a scared child would with a mother.

"It's a boo!" Peach blurted out, then paused, puzzled. "But aren't they usually in groups?"

Toad glanced back and noticed the dishes and eating utensils were trembling. He tugged on Peach's hand lightly, but she was too interested in the boo to notice. The shaking objects rose, hovering a metre or two off the ground then froze, an inanimate ambush waiting to happen. Toad yanked on Peach's arm harder.

"Uh, Princess…" he babbled, frightened, quivering violently. "I… see… there… floating…"

Peach responded this time, and looked where Toad was pointing furiously. She gaped as the items rushed at them. She ducked in time as they flew harmlessly over her. Stainless steel forks and knives dug into a tree truck, struggling to get free, while half a dozen plates, bowls and spoons returned like boomerangs for another dive.

Peach dodged the flying saucers and crawled her way to the picnic basket, while Toad blocked the dishes with a snapped branch. Peach's hand quickly found a smooth handle inside the basket and pulled, revealing an old frying pan – the same one she used during the battle against Smithy. She brought it along for an emergency, and she needed it now. With a tight grip, she swung at an approaching plate, iron against pottery. The plate rebounded and slammed into the ground, heavily chipped.

She cringed – if she avoided getting killed in this adventure, Toadsworth would finish the job. She knew he'd flip over the expensive broken dishes – for they were all custom made with the Mushroom Kingdom emblem displayed on them.

The boo giggled, then froze and vanished without another word.

"Toadstool!" a voice yelled. "Duck!"

Peach and Toad dove to the ground as Geno performed his attack. The Geno Whirl, a red energy beam, sliced through multiple dishes, sending pieces of pottery flying. The commotion died down as Mallow finally caught up, panting and gasping for breath.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Geno asked. "We heard you scream and we rushed over."

"But I didn't scream," Peach replied, confused. "Neither did Toad."

She barely finished her sentence when they heard a bloodcurdling cry.


	47. The Two That Got Away

**Chapter 47**

**The Two That Got Away…**

Bowser growled deeply as Luigi unleashed yet another earsplitting shrill.

"Shut up," he snarled, irritated. "You're worse than Peach when I kidnap her. He's JUST a boo!"

Luigi sidled against a tree choked with moss, out of the boo's view, trembling and frightened.

Luckily, the boo didn't seem to hear, or even care, it laughed and chuckled as it held a verdant Star Piece. The ghost hovered lazily, as if dancing, turning and rotating randomly in the air.

"This is our chance," the Koopa whispered. "We have to get the Star Piece."

"But if it spots up, it can easily vanish," Luigi pointed out then paused. "No, it already knows we're here. The boo probably doesn't see us as a threat."

Inside, Luigi was terrified. Ghosts were his biggest fear, and it didn't lessen after fighting King Boo either. He wished his brother was here… Luigi had always looked up to his older, braver, brother…

"I'm going to throw you," Bowser simply stated. Luigi looked stunned.

"You're going to _what_?"

"Get over here."

Luigi attempted to escape but Bowser caught the back of his overalls.

"Oh, no you don't," the turtle said. "Your brother and I did this before. His fat head did a lot of damage, but I'm not sure about you, skinny. Now, try to grab the Star Piece."

Before Luigi could protest, Bowser hurled the green plumber toward the boo.

The ghost glanced up, too startled to react as Luigi ripped the Star Piece from its little flippers. Luigi flipped and nimbly landed on his feet like a cat, the piece in his possession.

Bowser charged at the boo, and it fled, knowing it was out-spooked.

"We should find the others now," said Luigi. "I –"

Something hard slammed into Luigi's back. He tumbled and rolled on the ground, losing his clutch on the Star Piece. On his stomach, Luigi started to reach for the green fragment, but a brown shoe stomped on his hands, squishing his fingers. He cringed.

"Mario!"

His older brother leaped backward, grabbing the prized item, and avoiding a blast of Bowser's flame. Out of the corner of Luigi's eye, he saw the other partners appear. Peach gasped, her hands covering her mouth, a pained and woeful expression on her pretty face.

The puppet muttered softly, and Luigi realized Mario was trying to flee using the Star Piece.

"Stop him!"

"I'm on it, Luigi," reassured Mallow, and raised his arms upward.

A yellow bolt of lightning lashed out and struck Mario's hand. The Star Piece few out of his grip and landed between Mario and Luigi. The two brothers rushed for it, but a red and white streak zipped between them and snatched the Star Piece.

"Go, Toad!" Mallow cheered. "Use your scrawny legs!"

The quick fungus spun and sprinted to Peach, but Mario landed in front of him, blocking his way. Toad skidded, and yelped as Mario approached.

"Princess, heads up!" Toad yelled, and threw the Star Piece before Mario tackled him.

Peach dropped her frying pan, her deft hands catching the air-born fragment. She picked up her trusty weapon, using it as a shield for the Star Piece. Luigi ordered her to go.

"Hide! We'll stop Mario. Mallow, protect the Princess and make sure she doesn't lose the piece."

"Please don't hurt him," she pleaded, then disappeared, the young Prince at her heels. With the Star Piece safe, Luigi turned his attention to Mario. The short plumber attempted to follow, but Luigi stepped before him, becoming an obstacle.

"Four against one," Geno said, his fingers withdrawing into his hand. "We should be able to defeat him – without inflicting much pain, Luigi."

Luigi delivered the first blow, his foot contacting Mario's chest. He fell back. Undaunted, Mario rocked onto his hands, and sprung to his feet, surprising Luigi. Mario gave a swift punch to Luigi's stomach. The younger brother leaned over, clutching the injured area automatically, dropping his defense. Mario completed the combinations with an uppercut to Luigi's chin.

Luigi thought his head would separate from the sheer force, and stumbled to the ground. Mario took the opportunity to give him multiple kicks to the torso, and Luigi winced in pain, his muscles screaming as he tried to stand up.

"Stop!" Geno commanded, and pointed his finger shot gun at Mario, who in return created a fireball from a clenched fist. The wooden doll hesitated, lowered his weapon – he knew that the borrowed form would burn in an instant if Mario attacked. Frustrated, Geno stayed where he was, feeling helpless.

Roaring, Bowser charged at the plumber for a familiar battle of claws and fangs versus acrobatics and speed. He punched his claws outward, but Mario leaped out of reach, and performed a side aerial over the reptile. The puppet gracefully landed and grabbed Bowser's tail. Grunting, he lifted up his old archenemy and, with a skilled spin, threw Bowser at Toad. The fungus yelped as he was almost crushed by the massive body.

"Mario, snap out of it!"

Luigi's fist hit Mario's cheek. Mario dodged the second punch and sprung to the tree, gaining height. He rebounded off the trunk and landed on a branch, hidden from view. Unable to copy Mario's wall kick, Luigi looked nervously around him, anticipating an unexpected assault from above.

_Where is he…? It's been too long. Is he waiting for me to drop my guard?_

Dread and paleness washed over Luigi and he glanced in the direction of Peach and Mallow.

_Don't tell me…_

"Everyone! He's after the Star Piece! Stop him!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is this far enough, Mallow?"

Panting, Peach tucked the Star Piece under her left arm, while her right hand carried the iron pan. Mallow glimpsed behind him, and figured they were safe.

"Yea, we should stop. I'm sure Luigi and the others are doing fine – it's four against one."

The two sat down and agreed to wait for their friends to find them.

"I haven't talked to you in such a long time," she said, making conversation. "Are your parents well? Are you used to being a Prince now?"

"There're great – we spend lots of time together to catch up and I don't mind being a Prince, really. But I never knew you had to learn so much on how to rule a Kingdom! You're even taught the little things like how to eat soup. Shoulders back, no slouching, don't slurp… You went through all this, too?"

Peach giggled. "Yes I have, even in my early childhood so it all comes naturally to me."

He fell silent for a moment then quietly spoke.

"Can a Prince only marry a Princess?"

"It's strongly recommended… After all, it secures relationships with other Kingdoms, increases wealth, territory, and continues the royal bloodline. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Mallow answered, "my parents are already encouraging me to court and stuff… But I'm only a kid! I can't think of marriage now. I want to marry someone I at least know, but the only Princess I know is you."

"Mallow," Peach replied cautiously. "Are you saying…?"

The Prince's cheeks turned bright scarlet and he shook his head.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry that it sounded like that. I mean, I'd love to marry a Princess that's as nice and brave as you, but not as old."

Peach's smile froze, losing all its warmth. She suspected Mallow meant to say he wanted to marry a girl the same age as him… but still…

_Old? Why I'd ought to –_

A rustle from above interrupted the conversation. Quick to react, Mallow grabbed Peach's wrist and dragged her out of the way just as a figure landed where they had sat.

Mario stood up, his dark eyes fixated on the Star Piece Peach held.

"Huh? But didn't…" the Prince trailed off.

The plumber rammed into Mallow, knocking the boy off balance, and turned to Peach, her eyes were wide and she stepped back, holding her frying pan tightly.

"Mario! Don't attack us! We're your friends, remember?" she begged desperately as he slowly strolled up to her.

"Oh…" she swung her frying pan, but her weapon was slapped away with a smack. He roughly seized her hair, and slammed her body against a tree trunk. Peach screamed in pain, as a crimson flower blossomed around her rib cage, and dropped the Star Piece. She gasped when she realized she was bleeding; a small broken branch had penetrated her skin. The cut was shallow, but her shirt was already drenched in blood.

Mario held the Star Piece, and muttered low, ignoring the injured Princess.

"He's using the Star Piece!"

Peach, with one hand covering her wound, ran toward Mario and grabbed his arm just as a bright light encircled them. Mallow rushed to join her, but skidded to a halt when he saw they were no longer there.

They disappeared!

Kittykatstar: Finally, we're getting to the end! Phew. v I'm guessing it'll be wrapped up in less than 10 chapters.


	48. Magic and Decay

Chapter 48

Magic and Decay

Peach felt her feet hit solid ground and she blinked as the light around her, and Mario, faded. Where…?

She was in a dimly lit room, with torches scattered along the stone walls. Old tapestries hung between the torches, so dusty and filthy it was impossible to make out the pictures. A thin moth-eaten carmine carpet led from the main entrance to a small set of stairs on the other side. Mario, who jerked his arm out of Peach's grip, strode to the stairs and knelt before them, presenting the Star Piece. Hidden in the dark, a figure moved.

"Good work, Mario."

A single icy blue orb gazed unblinking at the puppet, then fixated on the unexpected guest. Peach caught her breath, wondering if she was spotted.

"I see we have a stowaway," the figure continued. The princess knew that voice! She heard it before…

"You're Lord Forgeron," she stated, dumbfounded.

"Indeed I am, and you must be Princess Toadstool of the pitiful Mushroom Kingdom King Bowser wants to take over."

He stood up from his throne and stepped into view. Peach clamped her hands over her open mouth, gasping, appalled, her eyes large with fear and dismay. It _can't_ be possible…

It was difficult to comprehend _what_ this thing was, but she figured he was humanoid, or was at one point. Despite being cloaked in a black robe, Forgeron's face and hands were visible. Gangrene plagued his body, his rotting skin stretched, with parts of his phalanges revealed. Covering his left arm was a solid frame that outlined the top of his hand, forming a steel casting around his fingers, resembling a glove with small claws. A control centre of some sort rested on the forelimb.

The machinery wasn't limited to his arm. The entire left of his skull looked as if it was dipped in silver, protecting half of his face. Occipital tubes and circuits writhed, connecting and penetrating into his shoulder and back. Within the left socket was the cold blue orb that passed for a single eye. The right side of his face was untouched by the metal. The socket was empty, with hardly any remains of a nose, and the lips had deteriorated, revealing his brittle decaying fangs.

Lord Forgeron was a disfigured and putrid corpse, his magic and machinery prolonging his life.

Peach tried not to scream at the sight of him, and concentrated on gaining her fleeting courage.

"You… You're the one being all this…" she said, her voice shaky. " I-I order you to let Mario go at once you… Monster! How DARE you turn Mario against his friends!"

"Foolish girl. Telling ME what to do?" he said in a slight mocking tone. "And he has proven to be very useful to me. Now why would I let my most valuable servant go? If I did, I'd have to kill him. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Crystalline tears swelled up in Peach's cerulean eyes. She turned to Mario, who now stood beside his master.

"Mario, please!" she wept. "Come to your senses! Don't you remember me?"

"How futile," Lord Forgeron said. "Don't bother, Princess. He's under my command, and no words can bring him back."

_He's wrong, _Peach thought. _Mario said my name at the Sky Castle… I must reach him somehow!_

Mario tilted his head, but otherwise gave no indication that he heard her.

"You won't get away with his, Forgeron!" Peach blurted abruptly. "Luigi and the others will stop you!"

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," he recalled casually. "How many Star Pieces has your little group found, hm?"

"I'm not telling you," she spat.

"Pity. I guess I'll have to force the answer out of you."

The air around him became distorted as a simple, crude, wooden staff solidified in his decaying hand. He pointed his simple wand at the defying Princess. A single red beam shot out, hitting her in the chest. At first Peach felt nothing, then a burning sensation started beneath her skin. She cried out, and dropped to the ground as her bones flared, boiling her blood vessels and scorching her insides. It spread through her body. She screamed when she saw her open wound bubble from the intense heat.

The magical attack dissipated. Giving out spasmodic breaths, she clutched her fists, still feeling the unpleasant experience lingering in her.

"Don't make me ask away. Now, how many Star Pieces have you found?"

"F-four…" she gasped. It hurt to move.

"Already? Have they all been used?"

"Yes…"

"Well, no point in idling anymore. I shall dispose of these opponents right now."

Mario grabbed a glistening Star Piece and handed it to Forgeron. The Lord nodded. With a wave of his staff, a stairway formed behind the throne seat, leading upward. Then he said something that completely devastated Peach.

"Mario, kill the Princess slowly. Make sure she suffers."

Lord Forgeron departed, Star in hand. Mario bowed then pivoted, watching Peach struggle to stand upright with his shadowy eyes. More tears rolled down Peach's cheeks.

"Mario," she whispered. "Please… Don't do this…"


	49. The Confrontation

Chapter 49

The Confrontation

Forgeron stood on the top of his stone castle, which was situated in a caldera of the extinct volcano Iron Mountain for protection and concealment. Hundreds of years ago it was a temple to worship the Star Spirits, but Forgeron had taken it over and slowly transformed it into a fortress for him and his creations. Round towers were located at the corner of each thick wall, 50 meters apart from each other, surrounded by battlements to shield his servants if they were ever attacked.

This was the perfect battlefield to destroy those meddlesome fools.

He grasped the orange Star Piece in his robotic hand and muttered quickly. The fragment glowed in reply, and the Lord smiled wickedly.

_I'll kill them all…_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Mallow! Where's the Princess?"

The Prince turned to greet Luigi, followed by the rest of his companions. Mallow shook his head sadly.

"Luigi, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop Mario… but he snatched the Star Piece and vanished, along with Princess Toadstool," he explained frantically, ashamed of his blunder.

"No need to apologize," assured Geno. "We all failed our duties… Did you happen to catch what Mario said before he disappeared?"

"He mumbled something about…" Mallow paused. "I didn't hear all of it, but I did catch 'mountain.'"

"Iron Mountain," Bowser and Toad blurted in unison.

"Peach is where Forgeron is," said the retainer, trembling. "I… just hope she's all right."

A tangerine mist seeped from the ground, alarming the group. They tried to move away from the advancing fog, but they realized their feet were frozen in position, refusing to budge.

"What's happening?" Mallow quivered, as the mist solidified into a barrier. "Is this the boos' doing?"

"No," said Bowser grimly. "I think we're being –"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"- Transported."

The barrier dissolved as Bowser finished his sentence. The sky, thick with gray clouds, was visible. Four towers made of impregnable stone were stationed in each corner, and Bowser knew they were on top of a fortress.

"So, you're the ones who are trying to stop my plans," a raspy voice cackled behind them. "Not much to look at. I'm surprised a group of misfits made it this far."

The repulsive hooded figure stepped forward – a horrifying mix of machinery and rotting flesh.

"Impossible," whispered Luigi. "How can he be living?"

"He's kept alive by a combination of machinery and magic," Geno speculated. "Machinery can't perform magic, but a body made of flesh can and Forgeron has balanced both."

"I don't care how he's kept alive," roared Bowser, and pointed a sharpened claw at Forgeron. "Where is Peach? What have you done with her?"

"Temper, temper," mocked Forgeron. "Why should you worry? She'll be dead soon, but I think you should concerned for your own lives!"

Foul fingers flew over a miniature keyboard implanted in his arm. At first nothing happened then Luigi and the others heard soft clicking – metal against stone. The sound grew louder.

Artificial beings dropped from the windows of the tall towers, each landing with a noisy 'clank'. Some were only in the skeletal stage – a bare frame of steel limb, while others were a mass of writhing circuits underneath robes. There were robotic replicas of shy guys, goombas, Koopa troopas, and unfinished versions of Smithy's previous army. Dull, uncoloured, Axem Ranger clones bearing axes approached the new opponents. Bowser and Toad noted that none of King Koopa's minions were among the ambush. Where were they?

"Quick, cover each other's backs," Luigi commanded. They formed a tight circle, facing outward, their shoulders nearly touching.

"This is not good," mumbled Toad. "There are at least a hundred machines…"

"They're probably easy to take down," said Geno. "Forgeron wasn't expecting a strong resistance."

"I don't see Mario," Mallow spoke quietly. "I thought Forgeron would order him to attack us, too."

A cold chill ran down Luigi's spine.

_Brother… Will you be the one responsible for Peach's death?_

"Attack," Forgeron whispered to his minions.


	50. Peach's Difficult Battle

**Chapter 50**

**Peach's Difficult Battle**

Peach ducked as Mario swung his powerful fist, grazing her hair. She turned to face him, retreating away from him. Heart pounding frantically, she searched for an escape route, but Mario blocked the stairs Forgeron had used. Behind her was a heavy wooden door with metal ringlets – the main entrance to the throne room, but it would require too much precious time to pull it open.

And there was no way she would outrun the plumber to the stairway – he was faster and more agile than she.

"Mario, it's me, Peach!" she screamed. "Please, stop this!"

His black whirlpool eyes failed to recognize her, and he gave no hint that he understood her. He sprinted at her, ramming her, his closed hand contacting her stomach in the process. She fell back, her body slamming into the stone floor and gasped like a fish out of water. Her body ached and her wound still bled, dotting the ground with crimson. Mario returned to a fighting stance, waiting patiently for her to get up. She wanted to break down and weep – how could Forgeron do such a thing?

_He's making sure I suffer, just like Forgeron said,_ she thought grievously, moaning as she struggled to stand. _I – I have to fight back. Oh, Mario…_

She hid a cupped hand behind her, concentrating, creating a small bomb in her grip. Completely on her feet again, she held position, wondering if Mario would make the first move. Their eyes met, unclouded azure orbs against murky swirls that radiated cold evil.

Peach shifted her position, sensing Mario's impatience rising. Just a little longer…

Mario sprung, preparing to attack. Peach hurled her Pysch bomb – hitting Mario's check and he stopped, shielding with his arms. A second explosive followed by another and another, gray smoke surrounding the plumber. Peach scampered to the other side, judging her distance from Mario by his coughs. She could see a hazy figure within the smoke, outlining the plumber. She couldn't muster the courage to use a real harmful bomb.

_Forgive me…_

Peach leaped into the air and, with a swift and skilled aim, kicked Mario between his shoulder blades, forcing him to stumble forward. She rebounded as Mario whirled around, his punch a few centimeters short of her face. Peach dodged his second jab, and delivered a hard slap to his cheek, a quick painful sting.

Mario did a back flip out of Peach's reach. His feet barely touched the ground when he charged, shoving her shoulder with his. She staggered and Mario eyed her cautiously. He would attack again once she regained her balance…

The battle was intense, physically and emotionally. Peach knew Mario was retaining his true strength, tiring her out, making her suffer until she exhaled her last breath. For every attack she delivered successfully, he would return thrice the many blows.

_I have to slow him down somehow,_ she thought despairingly.

Focusing on her Pysch Bomb, Peach stepped back. Mario crouched down, anticipating another assault.

The first bomb struck the floor before him, but the puppet had already jumped into the air – and into Peach's plan. She threw another bomb that exploded above her, knocking Mario down. He hit the floor, lying down on his side.

She tiptoed toward the prone plumber and leaned slightly over him. Despite being singed in a few areas, and unconscious, he appeared to be unharmed. She sighed, wiping sweat off her brow.

_I got to get out of here… But I can't leave Mario behind! What do I do? _

A sharp and piercing blow struck her left ankle, causing a sickening crack. She cried out as she fell. She gazed upward; Mario stood before her. She groaned, her ankle throbbed painfully, as did her injuries.

_I can't keep this up…_ _Oh, Stars, please, I don't want to die here… Not now, I still have something to do._

Peach had no more energy to defend herself, nor the courage to continue battling the one she cared for, even if he was under a spell. She fought back tears – her heart ached more than her body.

_Not now… I still have something to do._

"Sl… Sleepy Sheep," she mumbled, and directed the weak incantation. Unable to form the charm completely, a simple wave of sparkling dust engulfed Mario instead. He toppled back, trying to rub the soporific magic from his eyes. Wobbling on one good leg, Peach launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head buried in his chest. Drawing the last of her energy, she glowed a soft pink as she attempted to use group hug to nullify Forgeron's bind on him. She struggled to stay away, but she felt so exhausted and her injuries hurt…

_Mario, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I always wanted to…_

She knew he would finish her off; she couldn't resist anymore yet she had to stay conscious for a few seconds more. Before she collapsed, she managed to utter a single sentence as the darkness embraced her. Something she wanted Mario to know for the longest time.

"I love you…"


	51. Steel and Flesh

**Chapter 51**

**Steel and Flesh**

Razor-sharp claws slashed through the machine, ripping it apart, cut wires crackled as the artificial goomba slumped to the ground. Bowser didn't hesitate, and immediately torn another machine, his nails easily slicing the steel into ribbons. Luigi managed to wrestle an axe away from an Axem Ranger, and used the weapon to hack foes. With mangled limbs, and large gashes marring the robots, a simple kick or punch sufficed in bringing them down.

Geno was correct about the minions being weak, but the group was greatly outnumbered. How long could they endure the assault?

_If this keeps up,_ thought Luigi, _we won't be at full strength when we battle Forgeron! We have to reach him before his creations wear us out…_

"Star Rain!" Mallow summoned, as a giant stellar object crashed into the ground. It bounced twice, crushing a team of spear-wielding Shy Guy replicas.

Toad wasted no time in obtaining a weapon and fished a broken spear from the rubble. Skilled with a spear, Toad pierced the last surviving Shy Guy's socket, and it shrieked loudly as sparks flew from the wound before crumbling to the ground. Yanking the spear free, Toad held it close, ready to defend himself.

Round bullets sprayed from Geno's fingertips, damaging the outer frame of a mechanic Koopa Troopa before finishing it off with the Geno Whirl. The wooden doll turned, his eyes focused on Forgeron, who was safely guarded by his minions.

"Mallow, cover for me!" Geno shouted to his friend, his hand withdrawing into the limb. "Hold off any attackers, I'm going in."

Lightning flashed around Geno, stunning approaching targets momentarily. Protected by the Nimbus Prince, Geno quickly leveled his gun at Lord Forgeron, who was less than ten metres away, drawing energy into the barrel.

"Geno Beam!"

A thick yellow stream of light radiated from the arm. The doll smiled. It was going to hit…

Forgeron raised his decomposing hand, emitting an invisible barrier around him. The Geno Beam struck, separating symmetrically into smaller rays, as it dispersed with a loud explosion, covering the bubble-shaped force field like a thin blanket before disappearing.

Forgeron chuckled mischievously at the strange caped figure.

"My turn," he mocked, the cold blue orb in his socket suddenly turned bright scarlet as he made a fist with the same decaying hand.

Geno inhaled sharply, as an invisible power wrapped tightly around him, crushing him. He struggled, but his arms were pressed against his body, as if a giant hand was squeezing the very life out of him. He could hear the body groan and bend under the force while he suffocated. Forgeron then tossed him aside carelessly, laughing as he did so.

"Geno!" Luigi and Mallow chorused.

"Mallow, scan him," gasped Geno. "See if you can find a weakness."

The Prince frowned. "I'll try, but it'd require some concentration."

"We'll handle the machines," assured Luigi. "Do whatever it takes."

A strange hooded creature crept toward Luigi, wiry tentacles wiggling out of the fabric. It looked as if the robe was sole reason for keeping the machine intact. A fiery sphere conjured in the plumber's gloved hand. He threw the orb, which burst the robe into flames. The creature shrieked as the robe burnt away, revealing a mass of live circuits. They hissed, and struck out – trapping Luigi's legs, biting him, delivering nasty electric shocks. He thrashed wildly, as the wires slithered around his limbs, cutting into his overalls like a swarm of snakes.

Luigi realized the machine was trying to assimilate him, to become a host for the bodiless wires and circuits. He grunted, as he tried to pull his arms free – his legs were already tangled. The wires traveled up his body, creating a cocoon around him up to his neck, piercing his body and drawing blood from the tiny wounds.

Luigi heard a snarl as the wires fell loosely, creating a puddle of copper around his feet. Bowser had sliced the living strands, releasing him.

"Thank you…" said Luigi, greatly stunned by the turtle's heroic actions. The Koopa growled.

"I'm only doing it so we can defeat Forgeron…"

_Before it's too late to save the Princess,_ he added silently, fighting back despair of seeing Peach alive again. _Be brave, Princess… Just hold on._

Toad hid from the dozens of machines still leaping from the towers – using one of the fake Shy Guy masks. Just when they defeated the first attack, another wave of enemies would come… Toad shuffled quietly, toward Forgeron. He saw the Lord repeatedly press buttons on his forearm and the retainer suspected it has something to do with the machines.

_Geno's magical attack may have failed… but what about physical?_ Toad pondered, clutching the tiny spear in his stubby hands. He had to stop Forgeron before his companions were overwhelmed – the armies of robots were endless! The little mushroom gulped, trying his best to fight the urge to give up his plan and retreat.

_I have to do this… _he thought, quivering violently, f_or the Princess… and all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom!_

Forgeron was too interested in the battle to notice a malfunctioning Shy Guy, or so it looked like if anyone glanced in Toad's direction.

Six metres was close enough! Toad cautiously estimated his aim, and the speed and power he needed to destroy the device on Forgeron's arm. Experienced with a spear, Toad was confident in his abilities.

"Take this, you morgue reject!" he screamed, and threw the spear directly at Forgeron's limb. The metal tip penetrated the keyboard, causing smoke and blue sparks to erupt from the control pad.

The Axem Ranger Luigi battled froze, followed by multiple spasms before collapsing, unable to fight any longer. Like a virus, it spread – weapons fell, joints locked together, eyes dimmed, and the machines dropped.

The putrid Lord howled, despite that he lost the sense of pain long ago, and glared at the short fungus in fury.

"How _dare_ you!" he cursed. A strong gale blew, throwing Toad backward. He skidded and rotated several times before slamming onto his stomach, whimpering softly.

"Toad!"

Luigi knelt down and touched the retainer's shoulder gently. Luigi sighed; Toad was fine, thankfully.

"I destroyed the control pad on his arm," Toad mumbled.

"I'll take you all on," Forgeron spat as dark clouds swirled above him, radiating an evil aura that chilled the companions to the bone. "I will have the pleasure to slay you all!"

"He's tenfold the strength of Smithy," reported Mallow. "T-this is his weakest state. Without the power from the Star Road…"

The green leader nodded. "We have to destroy him now. This is the only chance we have."

Luigi turned to face Forgeron, who smiled cruelly, amused that the pitiful weaklings would be bold, or foolish, enough to challenge him.

"This is the end," he hissed sugary. "And I assure you… it'll be a slow and painful death."

* * *

Kittykatstar: Phew! That was a LONG writer's block. I am slightly satisfied with this... after all, I had difficultly getting it all down. I'm sure the read of the chapters will be more smoothly though - after all I have to make a great ending... wish me luck on that! (If not, I can redo it... again... and again...) Finally, Toad did something extraordinary... he's one of my favourite characters, too. 


	52. The Recovery

**Chapter 52**

The Recovery 

"I love you…"

The words were an arrow of light penetrating the darkness that infected Mario's mind. He felt the bind that entangled him shatter, rendering him weak. He clutched at his head furiously, trying to suppress the intense pain in his mind and fell to his knees. He thought his head would split from the sheer agony. A wicked laughter rang in his ears, and transformed into a shriek of rage.

It died off, leaving Mario panting and shivering from the sudden chills that inhabited his body. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, ignoring the throbbing ache in his head, and opened his eyes.

The sight sickened him.

Peach lay unconscious on her side before him, covered in horrible black and blue bruises. Her shirt was stained with blood, old and fresh. Messy blonde hair covered her eyes. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a pink shirt, and blue jean shorts. That outfit looked familiar… He pushed the thought away and focused on the princess.

"Peach…?"

He quickly seized her wrist and fumbled for a pulse. He felt the tiny beat under his thumb and sighed in relief.

"Peach, wake up. Please," he begged, uncertain of his next action. Should he move her? Attend to her injuries?

Kneeling over her, Mario caressed her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face, and glanced at the injury on her left ankle. What happened to her? Where were they?

A weak moan escaped her lips and Mario withdrew his hand, still indecisive.

_You're the hero; you should know everything!_ A voice echoed in his mind.

_Believe me,_ Mario thought, _I wish I did._

Peach stirred, then struggled to sit up. Her right hand covered her face as she shook her head slowly, and Mario wondered if she had a headache.

"Peach, are you ok?"

Her head whirled around, and stared at him. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were slightly parted as she looked at him in disbelief. She appeared stunned, but why? He always rescued her. Why was she so shocked? Did she… give up on him?

"Ma- Mario?" her voice trembled as Mario frantically tried to string together a coherent sentence.

"I… uh… "

Peach hurled herself at him, and Mario fell back, his legs sprawled out. Her slender arms wrapped around his thick neck as she rested her body against his. Her face was buried in his shoulder, sobbing hysterically, shrugging with each sudden breath. Mario could feel his heart pound madly.

_WhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo,_ Mario panicked silently, blushing heavily. _Mamma mia! Should I comfort her?_

Cautiously, he embraced her in return. When Peach did not object, he stroked the back of her head, combing his gloved fingers through her hair. Slowly, her cries calmed down until it was a gentle weep with occasional shallow gasps.

"It's ok," he whispered. "I'm here."

"I was so scared," she mumbled, her eyes closed. "I thought I was done for…"

Mario froze, his stomach suddenly felt hollow and he subconsciously held her closer; she felt very weak and fragile in his arms. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, restraining a storm rage and hatred toward the person who hurt her.

"A terrible monster by the name of Forgeron," she explained. "He's trying to take over the world using the power of the Star Road. We had to destroy it and find all the Star Pieces… Not only that… he… kidnapped you and put you under a spell to turn you against us. After I got separated from Luigi and the others, he was the one who ordered you to… to…" she trailed off weeping. Mario gazed at her injuries, devastated.

_I… I did this?_

"Peach, I'm so sorry," Mario blurted out.

Peach wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and sat up. Reluctant, Mario released his grip on her so she could face him. She smiled sweetly, her moist sapphire eyes regarding him affectionately, which only made Mario flush deeper.

"I know," she spoke tenderly. "It's not your fault so please don't blame yourself."

The plumber nodded in reply, although he couldn't shake the guilt.

_I'll make this Forgeron pay,_ he thought bitterly.

"Can I see your ankle?"

He knew Peach could heal, but he did not want her to risk overexerting herself. Mario knelt down and carefully removed the sneaker and stripped the sock off her foot. The joint was swollen and already discoloured black and blue. Like a leaky pipe, he knew he had to apply pressure to the wound, but with what? He eyed the shoelaces and got an idea. Mario undid the shoelaces, and tested the elasticity of the white sock. It was short but it stretched easily. He wrapped the fabric around Peach's ankle and secured it tightly with the shoelace.

"I- it's not much," he stuttered, flustered, averting his eyes from her, "but it should do for now."

"Thank you," Peach said gratefully and attempted to stand up. She limped once before stumbling and Mario caught her before she fell.

"Here," he offered, picking her up before she could say anything. His left arm supported her legs while the right arm wrapped around her back. Her face reddened slightly, and Mario realized this was the first time he had seen her blush.

"Peach," he questioned finally, after an awkward pause, "do you know where Forgeron is?"

"He," she gestured in the direction of the throne seat, "went up the stairs. You're not going to fight him, are you?" Her voice was filled with worry and fear.

"I have to. It's my duty to protect you – and your kingdom. Did he say anything before he left?"

_Oh, good job, Romeo, _he thought, realizing his wording sounded cold. _You blew it again._

"Um…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Don't make me ask again," Forgeron threatened. "Now, how many Star Pieces have you found?"

_"F-Four…" Peach stuttered. It hurt to move._

_"Already? Have they all been used?"_

_"Y-yes…"_

"Well, no point in idling anymore. I shall dispose of them right now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Forgeron took a Star Piece with him," she exclaimed apprehensively, as Mario hurried toward the stairs. "I… I think Luigi and the others are in trouble. He said he wanted to dispose of them! It's possible he used the Star Piece since they can still grant wishes."

Mario nodded, determined. "Let's-a go."

Yay, chapter 52 finished! Not long to go now! 


	53. The Finale part one

**Chapter 53**

**The Finale – Part One**

Despite Toad successfully disabling Forgeron's control pad, the villain was still a threat. His barrier rebounded any magical attack, and it was impossible to get near him.

Bowser snarled, retracting his attempt to approach Forgeron, after being assaulted by a rain of swords. Luckily, he withdrew into the shell, and the attack was considered useless. However, this didn't ease his frustration.

"We have to destroy the barrier," Luigi stated to Geno. "We can't close in on him like this."

"But how?" Geno pointed out, more eager to battle than chat "None of our magical spells have worked on it; he's too strong! And we can't near him enough to attack directly."

"He has to disable it before attacking though. We have to trick him into dropping the barrier at the right moment, and give us an opening," Luigi replied determinedly. "We have to try!"

Geno nodded grimly and separated from Luigi. Mallow and Bowser retreated again, nursing their minor, yet painful, injuries. Mallow clutched a bleeding left arm, while Bowser panted heavily – no matter what they did, Forgeron's attack kept them at bay. They knew. Forgeron knew. For once, Bowser wished Mario was here – that idiotic plumber always figured out a way to save the day, and with a ridiculous smile on his face too.

"Give up," Forgeron mocked lightly. "You're fighting a losing battle. It's better you surrender – and if you beg – I might spare your pathetic lives… For now that is."

"Can it, maggot-feast," Toad countered, peering cautiously behind Bowser. "It's not over until you drop dead! Er – deader!"

A large bolt flashed from the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder – striking the zenith of Forgeron's force field. The entire fortress shook, as the barrier rippled under the immense power of electricity. For a moment the barrier caved slightly, and Forgeron howled angrily, but it recovered as the attack disappeared, along with the group's hopes.

Mallow collapsed to the ground, sweat dripping from his forehead, dabbing the cold floor. His magical ability, Shocker, didn't harm Forgeron, or his barrier. Even with Forgeron distracted and talking, the Nimbus Prince couldn't crack the enemy's magical shield.

"Yes," Forgeron taunted, "tire yourself out. Make it easier for me to destroy you."

_He won't attack unless we're physically close by,_ thought Luigi frantically. _And magic doesn't work against his barrier! He's untouchable!_

Unless…

--- We have to trick him into dropping the barrier at the right moment, and give us an opening. ---

It's worth a try, Luigi thought. I just hope it works…

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Kittykatstar: PHEW! I'm SO sorry for the delay! Sorry Sorry Sorry! To make it up, I'm making the original chapter idea a bit longer, and dividing it into three parts. So yea, sorry if this chapter is short though... lol. This is just the first part. The second part should be a bit longer, and the third will be the climax... so I just hope it all goes well... I haven't read any books in a long time, so I'll probably be rusty on the battle. Sorry sorry!


	54. 54: Finale part two

Warning: Soooo rusty! Be nice… or something…

**Chapter 54 finale part 2**

"Peach, are you okay?"

"Yea…" a small voice whimpered in reply. Her slender arms were wrapped about Mario's neck, and her face rested against him, eyes closed. "I'm a bit exhausted… that's all."

"And your ankle?"

"It feels much better, thank you."

Mario glanced down. Exquisite eyes of sapphire gazed back, causing him to blush and look away. Guilt still ate away at him. Possessed or not, he was the one that caused her harm, and he vowed to atone.

He realized that the path of stairs ended and before them stood a wooden door. It was once painted in vivid and lively images in honor of the Stars, but time, the cruel mistress, caused the picture to fade.

Mario heard shouts from the other side, and he instantly recognized one…

_Luigi! Hold on! _

"Peach, I – I'll put you down here. You stay here while I'll handle this Forgeron with the others."

"What?" she protested, and suddenly struggled in his grip. "N-no, I'll help too! I can still fight!"

She pushed away, and Mario quickly knelt down and gently let her go. With a trembling hand against the stone wall, she carefully stood up, but winced when she moved her broken limb. Mario tried to support her, however she raised a hand to stop him. Frustrated by her stubbornness he seized her wrist.

"Don't –" she begun, but Mario cut her off.

"Listen to me," he retorted. "You're injured! You can't even walk! You – you'll just slow us down! Don't do anything foolish. You're the Princess, and your people need you. If anything happened to you I…" he fell silent, and let go of her wrist. "I -"

Sobbing, Peach collapsed in his arms before he could finish, and he knelt down. Hugging her close, he stroked her hair as her weeping lessened.

"Mario, I'm sorry… I've always been a burden to you," she cried. "I want to help… You're always there for me yet I haven't been there for you. And I want to be with you – don't leave me here while you're risking your life."

_She wants to be with me…?_ Mario's face grew hot. _Does she… She that mean…_

Mario pushed the possible thought aside – now wasn't the time. His brother needed help, and Peach wasn't going to change her mind.

_She got her stubbornness from me, h_e mused dryly.

"Fine, you win," Mario said, and helped her up. "But… please don't do anything reckless."

"Luigi, watch out!"

"AH!"

A sudden blast knocked Luigi aside like a rag doll and his body skidded on the floor. Grunting, Luigi slowly stood up. He was covered in scratches and bruises from the assault, and his plan to distract Forgeron to create an opening for a major attack failed.

_If only we had Mario and Peach on our side…_ his face paled. _Peach… I hope she's still alive…_

Beaten and losing hope, Luigi watched the battle before him. Forgeron was toying with them – attacking with magical spells that deliberately missed, and that force field was impregnable!

Behind him he heard a creak, and he whipped around, wondering if Forgeron recruited more flunkies. Each tower that surrounded the battlefield had a door, and one was in the process of opening. He positioned in a fighting stance, waiting for the new enemy to appear.

Luigi thought he was hallucinating when he saw Mario; carrying an injured Peach, appear before him. Knowing that Mario was under a spell, he attacked first, and Mario yelped in surprise as he barely dodged Luigi's attack.

"Mamma mia! Don't you recognize your own brother?"

Luigi froze, too shocked to react properly. Incredible joy overwhelmed him, and he fought back tears.

"Mario… You're you!" Luigi uttered. "I… How… And Peach! I'm glad to you're alive! I thought that Mario might've…"

If Mario were not holding Peach, Luigi would've hugged his beloved brother.

_Save it for later…_ Luigi reminded himself.

"How's the situation?" Mario asked, although a quick glance showed it was obvious they were losing the battle against Forgeron.

"It's hopeless… Forgeron has his shield up prevent any long-range magical attacks, and we can't attack him directly or –"

"Does the shield protect him from below?" Peach questioned so softly, Luigi wasn't sure if she spoke at all.

"What? Below?"

"The shield… is there an opening from below?"

"The force field is dome-shaped," Luigi, answered, still unsure what she was getting at. And her preoccupied and vague stare off in the distance did not help. The green plumber glanced in Mario's direction confusingly, but all Mario returned was a perplexed shrug.

"Mario… Luigi… there's still a chance," Peach whispered. "If Bowser uses his Crusher ability, it might give us a chance to deliver a major blow. Crusher attacks from the ground and –," her idea trailed off when she noticed the brothers' baffled expressions. "What?"

"It just might work," Mario agreed. "We should use it now!"

"No," Luigi objected firmly. "That may throw Forgeron off, yes. However one attack won't finish him off easily. If Forgeron's magical barrier vanishes – even for a moment – we must be ready with a real powerful blow. If only we can find a way to nullify his magic!"

Peach thought for a moment, but before she could speak, the others finally noticed them.

"M-Mario! Peach! They're back!" Mallow shouted happily, which caused the battle to cease briefly.

"The spell was terminated?" Lord Forgeron spat in disbelief, "Impossible! No more games!"

"Look out!" Luigi shouted, as the Lord raised his staff. A violent bolt of lightning shot out and struck the tower, causing the ancient temple to tremble. The tower crumbled and a large portion broke from the top. Mario leaped out of the way effortlessly while Peach clung to him, and Luigi followed. They both landed safely, although Luigi took a tumble – Luigi still envied Mario's acrobatics.

"We have to do this quickly," Luigi said, recovering from the fall. "If only we could get rid of the shield permanently."

"I can nullify magic," suggested Peach. "However… I don't think it's powerful enough to stop Forgeron's magic... but I can still try."

"No," Mario argued. "You're exhausted – you admitted it yourself! – And I won't allow you to overexert yourself!"

Peach looked at him meekly. "But…"

"I said I won't allow it!"

"Do we have any other option?" Luigi pointed out, furious with Mario's stubborn behaviour. "You may be destroying our only chance to save not only us, but the entire world! I know you're concerned for her, but we need her magic now! Do you truly care for her? Well her life will be cut short if we don't do something!"

Luigi turned to Peach and continued. "Will you at least try, Princess?"

She nodded, while Mario glared at Luigi despondently. "I – I'll do my best. However, I can't successfully attack with Mute if his shield prevents any magic from entering… If you have Bowser perform his Crusher, I might have a chance…"

"Geno Boost," Mario added. "Peach, we know Geno can give us a boost when we attack physically, but what if he can supercharge Mute? Luigi – tell everyone to get ready, I'll stay with Peach and support her."

"Please do," Luigi replied. "I'll tell the others. We better do this soon because none of us can keep this up for long."

----

KKS says: Wow, I can't believe I got around to this! After that horrible encounter with a mean creative writing teacher that destroyed every pride I had as a fan fic writer... I gotta get back on my feet. Besides, unfinished stuff haunts me.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: The Finale Part 3**

_Peach is alive!_ Bowser thought, shocked and relieved at the same, yet her condition…

Blood stained her clothing and skin, and she was covered in bruises and cuts. One of her ankles looked horribly swollen and wrapped in an improvised bandage. She was weak and needed Mario to carry her.

Bowser clutched his teeth, suppressing a growl.

_Mario did that to her when he was under Forgeron's mind-control! But how did he return to normal? Did our fighting with Forgeron break the spell somehow? Wait! If Mario's free, what about my own troops?_

"Bowser!" The skinny plumber ran up to him.

Toad and Mallow grudgingly agreed to be decoys while the plan unfolded; Toad demanded a raise. This gave the group time to prepare, and Forgeron was confident that no attack would work against him and decided to give his opponents false hope.

"What?" the Koopa King grumbled back, still determined to pound the putrid Lord into the ground and regain his pride.

"We have to attack Forgeron from beneath; his shield doesn't protect him there. Can you perform Crusher?"

_Below…? _Bowser glanced at floor at Forgeron's feet, and he realized there was indeed an opening. Anger surfaced quickly. Bowser seized Luigi's shirt and pulled him close.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he demanded furiously. The green hero struggled and Bowser roughly let him go.

"It wasn't my idea!" Luigi retorted. "Peach was the one who recognized Forgeron's weak point."

"PEACH DID?"Bowser's eyes grew wide in astonishment. _Have we underestimated her? No one ever thought of attacking Forgeron from below… _

"Think you can do it?" Luigi asked, "Peach and Geno need you. They're already in position."

Bowser wanted to ask what those two were preparing for, but there was no point in wasting more precious time.

_Here it goes…_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Meanwhile…_

"Gah!" Toad yelped as he barely missed another lightning attack. The assault forced him to dive to the floor. What was taking the others so long? Forgeron paused then muttered an incarnation and tapped his crude staff on the floor. A black liquid oozed from the tip in Toad's direction. It seemed to seep through the stone surface, and the retainer leaped up and began to retreat. A dark cord lashed out of the strange pool and grabbed around Toad's stubby ankle. The mushroom kicked madly, trying to break free, but another strand wrapped about his wrist.

Mallow rushed to Toad's aid attempting to brush the attack off, but more cords thrashed and clung to him. They both realized they were being pulled toward the source!

The Nimbus Prince concentrated his magic, and ice began to appear, covering the cords then making its way down to the pool. Ice shattered as Mallow jerked his arm loose. He managed to freeze the attack with Snowy, and pulled Toad free who was shivering violently.

"G-g-good one," Toad stuttered, then sneezed. "C-couldn't pi-pick a w-warmer a-a-tt-tack?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Crusher!" Bowser snarled, snapping his sharp fingers. He did not care whether Forgeron acknowledged him or not. Forgeron was too strong to fight honorably with, and the Lord was focused on Toad and Mallow.

The Star temple trembled yet again, its ancient foundations groaned as it weakened. Forgeron twisted his face into a smile. His force field was up, and nothing could penetrate it!

A large pillar of stone shot up from the surface. The ghastly grin disappeared as the boulder grazed his mechanical side, tearing off artificial parts of his body. The decomposed arm covered in the metal frame was ripped from the elbow joint, and the tubes connected from the machinery to his back and head snapped. He toppled, his brittle body cracked, and what was left of his flesh hung in strands from his arm. His robe was shredded on one side.

The sudden attack caused the force field to drop, and Forgeron cursed under his breath.

Bowser gave a smug smirk. Crusher may have only grazed the target, but Bowser managed to rip off one of Forgeron's limbs. Now it was up to Peach and Geno…

Peach positioned her weight on her good leg and Mario supported her, his hands holding her waist. Hands spread out she wasted no time in conjuring her attack. A tiny blue balloon appeared above her, and quickly grew. A white X hovered inside, spinning slowly, as the balloon expanded. Despite Mute's harmless appearance, everyone knew this was the one chance to destroy Forgeron once and for all.

Geno raised his arms, performing Geno Boost on the balloon. The X spun faster in response. Despite the doll's help, Peach strained to keep Mute afloat.

_Just a little more,_ the Princess thought. _I have to increase Mute's power as much I can! It's the only chance we have -_

"Peach!"

Peach would have collapsed if Mario had not grabbed her. He knelt down, holding the princess in his arms. Breathing heavily, eyes closed, she managed to utter an apology.

"I'm sorry…"

Luigi grabbed the balloon by the string– with Peach exhausted, he had to deliver the attack personally, and fast.

Forgeron fought to stand up, and leaned on his staff. He had forgotten how fragile his body was, how decayed it was…

Luigi faced Forgeron, staring into the glowing orb in the socket that flickered red. Electrical sparks flew from the damaged machinery.

"I'll make you pay!" Forgeron screamed, clutching his staff. However Luigi acted first. He released Mute, and the balloon ascended. It burst, releasing the seal from inside and dived toward the Lord. Forgeron tried to raise the shield but it was too late. Mute attached itself to his jaw, inhibiting his magic.

What happened next was horrifying to watch.

Cut off from his magic, Forgeron's prolonged life finally came to a halt. His staff fell from his grip as his festered hand crumbled, turning into dust. The traces of his flesh dripped from his body. Bones cracked and fell in pieces, and the entire structure of his disfigured existence finally caved in, leaving only a pile of dust, fabric, and his skull. The seal peeled off and vanished. The orb in the socket flashed a bright angry red before dying. An eerie and hollow wind followed, sweeping away his remains.

Toad was the first to speak.

"It's over," he whispered, which turned into a shout. "It's over! We did it!"

Luigi pivoted and faced the group; a weary smile appeared on his face.

Shouts of triumph and congratulations echoed as everyone complimented each other. Despite the victory, thought King Bowser, some questions were still unanswered…

"King Bowser!"

Bowser glanced up as two Magikoopas scrambled forward, their wands glowing from a recent incarnation, which was most likely teleportation.

"Sir! My wickedness!" one greeted. "We're happy to see you again!"

"Silence," Bowser ordered, hiding any feelings of relief. "Where are the rest of my troops? And the Sky Castle?"

"Not far from here, sir! We're not sure what happened. We just woke up, and everyone was in the Sky Castle. We're assuming Forgeron put a sleeping spell on us. We used our magic to track your location and teleported as quickly as we could!"

"When Forgeron lost his connection to the Star Road," Geno mused, "he lost immense power so it would be difficult to brainwash and maintain control over hundreds of troops. It would be easier to put Bowser's troops to sleep and only use Mario against us instead."

"Was I that big of a threat?" Mario questioned curiously.

"YES!" the rest chorused loudly.

Luigi gave a friendly punch to Mario's shoulder. "You're a handful, bro. I'm glad you're on our side."

"I hear something," Toad stated before Mario could reply. The group fell silent and indeed they heard something – the sound of an aircraft!

They glanced up and noticed a large helicopter with two rotors flying toward Iron Mountain. As it neared, they could distinguish the emblem of Sarasaland painted on the side.

"Daisy?" Luigi blurted out. "But how did she know we'd be here?"

"We had an encounter," Toad explained, recalling the conversation back at the palace, "she must've remembered the story we told her. I think Iron Mountain was mentioned. This is excellent! I don't think _Bowser_ would let us hitch a ride on his Sky Castle anyway!"

"I'd leave you behind, moldy spore," the Koopa hissed at the fungus. "Feh. I'm done here. Magikoopas, teleport us back to Sky Castle!"

"Right!" the pair replied then vanished along with Bowser. Bowser secretly didn't want to leave the injured Princess, but he was no longer needed and he had to reorganize his army.

_Please get better soon, Princess… _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Kittykatstar says: Yes! Only two-three chapters to go! The battle is over, and gotta tie it all up! (i.e. Pauline…)


	56. Mario's Past and Pauline's Present

**Chapter 56 – Mario's Past and Pauline's Present**

"There you are!" hollered Daisy, letting go of the roped ladder from the helicopter. "I knew you'd go to Iron Mountain sooner or later!"

"Perfect timing too," Luigi pointed out. "How did you know…?"

Daisy laughed behind a gloved hand. "A Princess' Intuition! I had the mountain range monitored. After all, this is part of MY Kingdom and how dare some scum claim MY Mountain as his own! Unfortunately we couldn't do a thing about it, but when my guards reported unusual activity I knew it had to be you!"

"You managed to keep an eye on Forgeron without getting caught?"

"Of course! My guards know their geography well and we recorded all the activity possible from abnormal weather patterns, seismic reports, and aircraft. It was surprisingly easy since no one came out of this temple! If I didn't get the whole story from Peach, Toad and Bowser I would've never guessed some creep would be lurking here!"

"I guess he assumed no one would know his location," said Geno. "And the only beings that served him were machines…"

However Daisy was tired of the explanations and theories and turned to Princess Peach.

"Oh Peach… hey, you're back to normal! I… I just want to apologize about before – I was, well, jealous of you. I hope we can be friends from now on and I promise to not compare myself to you again… You're you and I'm me after all."

"Thanks Daisy," Peach said softly. Daisy nodded in reply.

"Good! You all must be exhausted, hungry, and in need of medical treatment. Come now."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was spacious inside the yellow-themed aircraft, with comfortable seating and even a private bedroom. Daisy insisted that Peach sleep there and the Mushroom Princess thankfully accepted. Mario decided to watch over her, and sat at the table beside the bed. He sighed and gazed at the napping Princess. There were no extra clothes, and Peach had to settle with the bloodstained outfit.

Mario peered closer. Why did that outfit look so familiar? And Peach _never_ wears shorts or anything of the sort so why…?

IIIIII

"_Mar-io!" an angelic voice rang out from the top of the stairs, followed by footsteps. "Are you here?"_

"_I'm at the front desk, Pauline." Mario replied monotonously, one hand clutching the telephone. He then continued the conversation. "Uh-huh. Tuesday at 2: 30? Yes I got the address down. I'll be there Tuesday. Uh-huh, later."_

"_Another customer?" Pauline asked casually, then swung her arms around her lover's neck and peered at the paper he scribbled on._

"_Whhhat is this?" she taunted playfully, picking it up and waving it in front of his nose. "Aw, it's kindergarten writing! So cute! Want a gold star?"_

_Mario snatched it back and turned around to face her. "Must you? I have bad writing! I admit it!" _

_Pauline laughed then paused; her lips in an adorable 'o' shape as she tapped her face with a manicured finger. _

"_Oh, shoot, there was something I was going to tell you… What was it? Oh yea! Your brother called today while you were out. He's taking the summer off from university and he was wondering if he could have a temporarily job here. Think that'd be ok? We have an extra room he could use..."_

"_Sure, that'd be fine. I haven't seen Luigi in a while."_

_Pauline smiled her perfect smile then kissed Mario's cheek tenderly. Her long curly hair brushed against his face as they embraced in a more intimate kiss. _

"_I'll go make dinner," she said then headed for the stairs. She was wearing…_

IIIIII

Mario's eyes grew wide. It couldn't be… It was impossible! He shook his head. It was purely a coincidence! Yes, that was it. Peach just happened to wear a similar outfit Pauline owned.

Yet the possibility wouldn't leave his mind. And the more he stared at the outfit, the more it tugged at his mind and memory.

_But Peach has never been to Brooklyn! _He told himself. _Right? Bah! I'll just ask where she got it. She most likely had to change into a more appropriate outfit for this adventure… Yes, that's it. She'll be able to tell me and prove me wrong!_

"Mario?"

The Princess sat up and yawned, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you that's all," Mario replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," she sighed happily. "I'm sorry to cause you so much concern. Thanks for carrying me around – it must have been troublesome."

"Oh no, not at all," Mario insisted. "By the way… Peach, where did you get that outfit?"

Peach gasped, then looked away. An awkward silence followed as Peach wondered how to answer. Should she lie? Or did Mario somehow figure it out? If he asked, did he know? Or was he simply curious?

_I can't lie to you Mario,_ she thought sadly. _I could never lie to you… Maybe I can avoid telling Mario that Pauline mentioned him to me and pretend I know nothing about his past with her… _

"I…" she began, and wondered how to word it. "Mario, I… I don't know how, but I ended up in Brooklyn. I was lost and this woman helped me… She gave me this outfit because my dress made me stand out."

"Did you get her name?" Mario asked. He tried to sound casual, but Peach could tell he was desperate for an answer, and she didn't know if she could get away with lying to him.

"She said her name was Pauline," she replied flatly, feeling a strange pressure in her chest. Did Mario still think about her? Well, it was obvious that Mario longed for his fiancé. _There's no room for me in his heart…_ "Is she someone you know?"

Now it was Mario's turn to be shocked. He breathed deeply, wondering if Pauline said something to Peach about him… Wait, why was he hesitating in admitting he knew her? It happened a long time ago!

He suddenly became aware of the engagement ring under his glove.

"I… " He said slowly, "Yes I did know her. She was my… my…"

"Fiancé?"

"S-she told you?"

"Yes," she said, avoiding eye contact with him. "She… she still thinks of you often."

_What am I saying,_ she thought, fighting back tears. _Don't cry now don't cry now. _

"Peach, are you upset?"

"No!" she blurted out defensively. "Certainly not! It's happened a long time ago!"

_Yet why do I feel so envious and hurt? Well, Mario was unwillingly separated from Pauline, and they still had a possible future together… And they even got engaged! Will our relationship ever get that far? He even has a child that he's unaware of! Oh… _

"I'll admit that I do think about Pauline sometimes… But you're right. It happened a long time ago, and I moved on. Of course people never forget their first love, but I'd never compare Pauline to you."

_Am I even making sense? _

"You have a son," Peach confessed so quietly that Mario wasn't even sure he heard her right.

"I what?"

"You… have a son. Pauline was going to tell you, but you were transported here before she had a chance to tell you. He is named after you, and he looks just like you…"

The news was a major blow. Mario paled, temporarily losing his ability to speak. He recalled the last day he saw her: the kiss, the "I love you". Pauline also said she had something wonderful to tell him when he returned. He never did.

"I see," Mario said plainly his eyes unfocused.

"Mario."

"Yes?"

_Would you be willing to have another relationship like that? _She wanted to ask, but the words failed. "N-nothing," she covered quickly.

The plumber stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't worry about what happened years ago," he advised. "Get some sleep."

Mario closed the door and Peach settled back in bed. It was painful to discuss Mario's formal lover, and yet at the same time she felt relieved when he told her that he moved on… Maybe there was still a chance after all…

O0o0o0o0o0o

"How's the Princess, bro?"

"She's fine, Luigi," Mario answered. "Just tired from all the excitement."

"That's good. We were just discussing some things. Geno said the Star Road has been revived – some Star 6th sense or something. Also, we were wondering – how did Forgeron lose his control over you? Have any idea? Did Peach use her healing powers? Or did Forgeron lose focus on you because he was battling us?"

"I…"

_I love you…_

"I'm not sure either," Mario said. "Although when I came to, she already collapsed before me. She probably used her healing powers."

The plumber sat down, half-listening to the conversations around him. Daisy whispered to Luigi. Although Mario didn't catch what she said, it caused him to blush deeply.

_Healing powers or not… Did I hear right? Did she really say that? Also, she did seem depressed about my relationship with Pauline. Sigh… I'm glad you still think about me, Pauline, but I hope you consider moving on too. You and your – our – son… Be happy._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ Kittykatstar says: Almost done...  
_


	57. The Conclusion

**Chapter 57 The Conclusion**

"The weather looks wonderful today! Toad, it's perfect!" Peach said cheerfully, looking out from her balcony. "The guests should be arriving soon, so I better start greeting them."

It was two weeks after the showdown with Forgeron, and Princess Peach decided to throw a party to celebrate the victory. Her ankle healed nicely – the recovery sped up by her powers. She was told to take it easy though.

Mario, Luigi, Mallow, and even Daisy, were able to come. Bowser ignored her request – or the mail carrier was too scared to deliver the letter – and Geno returned to Star Haven. The Mushroom Kingdom and other lands slowly learned about the heroes' deeds, and messages of 'thank you' arrived daily.

_Mario…_ she thought. _We haven't talked much since Forgeron's defeat… It wasn't right to force Mario into that conversation either… I shouldn't think about that now! I better concentrate on today._

O0o0o0o0o0o0

After Peach's speech and a long applause, she retired to her room – letting the guests enjoy themselves. She was surprised to hear a knock at her door. Was she needed for something?

She opened the door.

"Mario," she said, slightly dumbfounded. "What is it?"

"Is it ok if I speak to you?"

"Yes," Peach answered then gestured behind her. "Come in. The weather is lovely, so we can talk on the balcony."

Outside was sunny together with light breezes, and some of the guests wandered outside, chatting and enjoying the sunshine. Peach sat at the edge of the divan, Mario beside her. They did not exchange words, but enjoyed the calming peace between them.

Mario struggled to find the courage to speak to her.

"Nice party."

"Yes, it is."

"…"

"…"

_No, stay focused. _Mario scolded to himself. _Stay on track!_

"Did you help with the cooking?"

"Yes, I did."

"…"

"…"

_FOCUS!_

Mario exhaled loudly as he adjusted his cap. He could mentally imagine himself banging his head against a wall.

"Peach, I came to ask something," the plumber spoke. Peach glanced at him, tilting her head curiously, her large azure eyes blinking.

_She's cute when she does that. _Mario thought.

"What is it, Mario?"

"Well, it's about what happened two weeks ago…"

"About the conversation in Daisy's helicopter?" Peach questioned dully.

"Oh no no," Mario explained quickly. "It's actually when… Well, when Forgeron pitted me again you…"

A chill went up Peach's spine – the image of Mario beating her still haunted her dreams. She knew the real Mario would never do that, but still… Why did Mario bring that up?

"Yes?" she said, encouraging Mario to continue.

"Well…" Mario trailed off, but he forced himself to resume. "I… Did… Peach, did you say anything just before I came to my senses?"

Her face turned a bright pink, and she suddenly became interested in staring at the floor.

"I might have," she indirectly admitted. "But that was before I lost consciousness, so I'm not completely sure."

_Why not just tell him?_ She lectured. _Just tell him how you feel… But what if he doesn't have the same feelings? Oh Stars, what should I do what should I do! I… I'll say it! _

"I… Mario, I – "

"I love you, too."

The Princess froze, now _she_ was unsure if she heard right. She glanced at him anxiously, and he returned her gaze. Mario shifted closer to her on the divan, and she felt her face lean toward his. She tilted her head to the side as the distance between them diminished…

A slight rustle of leaves broke her trace and she turned around, leaving Mario with his eyes closed to wait for her. A few seconds passed, and he opened his eyes, disappointed and confused at the same time. Peach stood up, arms crossed, and faced the tree near the balcony.

"Show's over!" she announced angrily, and she heard another rustle.

"We got busted, dudes!" Toad declared, clinging to a branch, his pointer finger and thumb almost touching. "They were THIS close too!"

"Is the mushy stuff over?" the Nimbus Prince asked behind the tree, his eyes peeking through his fingers.

"Drat, and I had the camera ready," sighed Daisy, flipping the gadget in her hand. "Imagine how much gossip magazines would pay for a picture of Mario and Peach kissing!"

"Go for it, bro!" Luigi shouted.

"Oh, Mario I apologize," Peach mumbled, embarrassed. "Maybe some other time – "

Mario, standing on the divan to match her height, tapped her shoulder. She turned around as his arms pulled her close to him. He leaned in once more, and her blush deepened. Privacy or not, he was determined to express their affection with a kiss and he did not care if the whole world knew.

"Let them watch…"

Kittykatstar says: OMFGABC123BABYYOUANDME I'M DONE! YEEEESSSS! After like… 3 years I'm DONE this fan fic! Who cares if the ending was disappointing or satisfying, I'm doooone! Will I write another story? Pffft, AS IF! But thanks for all the support, encouraging, and down right complaining when I wasn't updating! There's tons of stuff that were edited out of the story, and tons of stuff that were added in the story. Some I never got to add in, like Forgeron's past, or how the Star Road got fixed exactly, or what happened to Jazel, or Smithy's connection with Forgeron, what made Mario regain consciousness, or any other 'plot holes' or questions I did not answer. And then there's just some darn plot holes I cannot answer, period. So, there's actually MORE to the story, but I just never got to add it in. Oh fun fun. Anyway, I'm sooo happy to be finished!


	58. Epilogue

**Chapter 58 - Epilogue**

"Stanley… I thank you again," Pauline repeated gratefully as her friend helped her sort out the groceries he volunteered to pick up for her. Pauline was working her all-day shift again at the café while Stanley babysat her son Mario, and he lingered around to clean up the kitchen. The tiny apartment was cluttered and needed to be tidied however Pauline, still labouring to pay her bills, was working over-time and too exhausted for the task. So Stanley stepped in.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, placing canned goods in the run-down cupboards. The hinges creaked as he closed them.

Stanley, a cousin of Mario and Luigi, mostly resembled Luigi in height and frame and shared the same messy brown hair and blue eyes. Unlike his missing cousins, he didn't have a mustache. He wore faded jeans and a buttoned shirt bearing the logo of a pest control company he worked for.

Pauline glanced at the instant chicken soup spinning in the microwave and poured fresh orange juice. A bottle of children's cough syrup plastered with the words "GREAT GRAPE TASTE" lay on the table.

"Is Mario getting any better?" Stanley asked casually, although, even after all these years, he felt it was odd to say the name when referring to Pauline's son.

"His fever is down, which is good. A few days ought to do it. It's a hassle to give him the medicine though. He's so fussy unless it comes to food."

Stanley chuckled, remembering his gluttonous cousin. Pauline must have thought the same thing – her voice cracked near the end and she looked suddenly fragile. Even after all those years, Pauline was still madly in love with her missing fiancé, and Stanley wondered if she would ever notice _him_ and his continuous support. Stanley had been by her side since day one of Mario and Luigi's disappearance. He watched her deteriorate from a radiant, ambitious lady to a haggard woman with a low-wage job and struggling to raise her son. He knew if she didn't have her son to provide she would completely waste away.

Despite all his efforts and comfort, his warm affection and concern never seemed to reach her fully, her gaze fixated on the hope that her fiancé would return, overlooking Stanley and his growing infatuation. The lovelorn feeling was almost unbearable…

The microwave beeped, indicating the soup finished warming up and Pauline placed the steaming bowl on a tray with the juice and medicine. Before he knew it, he reached out and pulled Pauline close to him, her chest pressed against his.

"Stanley –" she started but fell silent. His hands caressed her back and he leaned over until his head was above her thin shoulder.

" I know you're still in love with Mario and all but…" his voice stumbled, trying to express his harbored feelings for her, "he's not coming back alright? I – "

"He'll come back. He has to be alive –"

"Pauline, don't think I don't know him. We grew up together and I know him inside and out. He isn't the type that would ever leave a woman in distress, especially not you, Pauline, not the person he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with you. And… I can't replace him but I… I love you and it's difficult to see you like this. I hope one day you'd consider me…"

Stanley let go, and looked away, half-shamed half-relieved he revealed his true feelings for her.

"I won't pressure you," he added, "even if you don't share the same feelings I'll still support you entirely, and you know that…"

Pauline nodded, almost expressionless, deep in thought. She was so obsessed with the belief that Mario would return that it was almost fanatical and inflexible. The very idea of Mario no longer living was inconceivable. However Mario would _never_ leave her willingly… Her whole heart knew that.

_But we searched and searched and we found no bodies… _

"I… I guess it's time I should move on," Pauline mumbled, although she only partly agreed with her words. "However there's always that chance – "

"I'm not saying you should give up hope of his return, but don't let it consume you and prevent you from living normally. You don't care for yourself as much as you did before his disappearance."

Her face fell realizing the truth. She felt her entire life had stopped; her original career goals, her social life, her desire to live happily and it would only resume once Mario returned. Although her son was one of her greatest joys and kept her going, she knew that was only reason why she kept living: to care and love her son and watch him grow. But did that have to be the _sole_ reason?

_Maybe I should try to find other means of happiness for myself… _

Before Pauline was aware she was crying, Stanley embraced her simply. The hug lasted mere seconds, and ended quicker than Pauline wanted.

"I better get going," he mumbled. "Just gimme a call if you need help with anything else."

"…Sure."

She heard his footsteps fade accompanied with the occasional jiggle of car keys as he opened and shut the front door. Pauline stood there, her eyes darting, as she pondered on Stanley's words.

The chicken soup was still warm and she entered young Mario's room. Her son was sitting up, his eyes focused on the TV screen, his hands fumbling with the video game controller. The console was obsolete since Pauline couldn't afford to provide Mario with the modern luxuries but he seemed content with the simple game.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she said in a mock stern tone.

"I'm in bed like you told me to," Mario pointed out, pausing the game and putting down the controller. He stared at his mother with his vivid curious blue eyes hidden under his wavy brown hair.

Pauline tiptoed in his room, stepping over various action figures and scattered clothes, and placed the tray on his desk. She picked up the medicine and poured the syrup into a spoon, and the son looked on in disgust.

"I know you wish there was a tomato sauce flavoured medicine but this was the best I could find."

Mario accepted the medicine and quickly drank the orange juice to rid the repulsive aftertaste.

"Soup's on the table," Pauline said, giving her son a kiss on the forehead. "Once you get better I'll take you out to a nice restaurant."

"Will Stanley be there?"

Mario was fond of him. Stanley was like his surrogate father, and a skilled baseball player – Mario loved the sport and had various posters of athletes and sports teams on his wall.

"Of course," she said then looked at the still TV screen. "What game are you playing?"

"Sonic The Hedgehog™"

"Well eat your soup before playing unless you want a lukewarm meal, alright? I'll be back to check up on you."

"Okay, mom."

Pauline retreated to her bedroom, and glanced at her bed – one that she and her fiancé used to share. The nightstand beside it had a picture of the separated couple and an old note from him. She probably reread it over a hundred times, the simple, but sweet, words comforting her in a bittersweet way. The bedroom did not change once – it still kept the same design, beige wallpaper, and even the pictures from when she and Mario were living together. It was almost as if Mario never left and he would be coming home any minute…

_Stanley is right. I'm so fixated on the past, and this bedroom's atmosphere doesn't help._

Her hand felt heavy as she touched the framed picture on the nightstand. A younger Pauline and Mario smiled back, both dressed formally for a special occasion – their anniversary. The humble plumber surprised her with an evening dinner on a yacht cruising the local harbor.

Sighing, she moved the frame facedown, hiding the picture and covering the note. Fingering her engagement ring, she slowly grasped it as if prepared to slide it off. The ring symbolized their dream to be husband and wife, to love each other endlessly through all challenges and joys life would throw at them and yet that dream was cut short. However she would feel she betrayed Mario if she stopped wearing the ring.

_But I can't dwell on the past forever. Mario would probably be shocked if he saw my state now… He didn't fall in love with an exhausted, lifeless, gaunt girl after all. He'd asked what happened to me and why I halted my life for him. He was always so self-sacrificial and never once asked for anything in return… save for a home-cooked meal._

_I'm sorry_ she thought as she finally pulled the ring off her finger. It was almost a spiritual release from a prison she locked herself in for years and years. The ring looked so tiny in the palm of her hand, and she carefully placed it in her jewelry box. Tears began to flow, but she was glad Stanley helped her open her eyes. Maybe she always knew subconsciously inside but refused to face the truth that Mario might not come back and she was wasting her life away waiting for him.

She felt oddly better – like a burden taken off her shoulders, and it was a breath of fresh air.

_Maybe I'll ask Stanley to help me redo the bedroom,_ she contemplated. _And maybe, just maybe, he could help fill the void in my heart._

XXXXXXX

OOC: Ok, there, what people have been asking me ever since they read the story: "What happened to Pauline?" originally I wasn't going to include her – since the story was mostly from Peach or Luigi's point of view and there would be no way that they'd know how Pauline is doing after the adventure. It was supposed to leave a sense of incompleteness because of it, but I guess it didn't settle well with some people. So Pauline, and Stanley the bug boy, make an appearance and it gives a little hope that Pauline might move on after all.

Anyway this story was finished **BEFORE** Pauline returned for Mario vs Donkey Kong: March of the Minis, but I'm glad to see her return. Personally I want Pauline to be a total opposite of Peach for variety, but we'll see.


End file.
